Twinge Of The Forsaken
by MyOrli
Summary: Somethings can't be forgotten. Others you don't want to remember. Pain hurts...but when you yourself give it, you can't help but hurt more. Sephiroth can't forgive himself; Genesis just wants to forget. S/G Warning: yaoi, noncon-ish, don't like, don't rea
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heyya! Sorry I ain't updatin' Darkened Eclipse, but my computor's being dumb…so I began this one for a while! For all those who've been readin', I'll still update Darkened, but I gotta retype the chapts! Sorry for the holdup! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own, only play wit 'em!

Prologue: "My Soul's Been Broken…"

Sephiroth was worried. Why hadn't his friend answered his phone? Why hadn't he answered the _door_? Was he sick again? Was he alright? …What if he wasn't?

Sephiroth banged harder on the door. Still no answer. _Damn it, where are you?_

He couldn't wait any longer; the anxiety was tearing at him from inside out. There was only one way to enter since the apartment's occupant had changed the entry code. Sephiroth equipped a Thundara materia to his armlet. He stood back, cast the spell, BOOM! Sparks of electricity buzzed and crackled on the now half-open door and the fried control panel. No time to worry over that…

Sephiroth shrugged passed the door. No lights were on in the entire apartment, but no matter; Sephiroth could see in the dark almost as good as in the light. He checked the bedroom first. That was the room his friend had attempted something stupid the last time. Nothing. Passed the living room, passed the extra bathroom, passed the balcony, (Thank Gaia—odd as it may sound—nothing was there or under it), the guest room was empty. Only one place left--

A sudden noise made Sephiroth jump a little. It wasn't very loud, but it did definitely catch his attention. He paused and listened. A few seconds passed and he heard it again: sounded like…shuffling? From the kitchen. Sephiroth wasted no time in hurrying over, albeit as quietly as possible.

A faint silhouette seemed hunched over by the sink, back turned to the general. No, it was clutching it for support. Alarm bells went off in Sephiroth's head; however he tried with everything in him to stay calm. He flicked on the light.

The figure spun around as soon as light filled the kitchen. The sight wasn't pretty: dark circles under the once sparkling blues eyes; clothing, once worn with pride and individuality, was now wrinkled, tattered, uncared-for; posture slouched and weary. The subject in question half-faced his friend, arms gripping the counter lest his weak legs gave out.

"What are you doing here?" his fatigued voice demanded weakly. "Go away; leave me alone." his voice was raspy, but tried to sound threatening. Sephiroth was certain now something was amiss.

"Genesis…" he said gently, easing his way closer. "What--?"

"Get away!" the SOLDIER snapped almost hysterically. He stumbled, but caught himself once again. A fairly-sized kitchen knife slipped onto the tile floor. The detail about it that disturbed—no, panicked—Sephiroth was that it had blood all over it. _Oh, no. Not again!_

"What did you do?" the general's voice dropped an octave, worry and anger laced in his tone.

"Get out! G-Go away!" Sephiroth ignored these demands. He steadily and quickly covered the short distance between them, but Genesis had recovered the knife. He didn't threaten his friend with it, but rather held it close to him as if it were a lifeline. "Leave me alone, Sephiroth! I'm warning you, get away from me!"

"Give me the knife, Genesis," Sephiroth calmly ordered, insistently holding out his hand.

"No! Leave…leave me al-alone!" Genesis backed away ever more. Blood dripped from his sleeves and made faint _pfft_ sounds on the floor. Sephiroth advanced, though tried not to appear threatening.

"Just give it to me. I'm not going to--"

"Genesis!" both SOLDIERs snapped their gazes towards the kitchen door. Their old friend, Angeal, burst through a split second later, but froze upon seeing the sight before him. "Gaia, no."

"Genesis," Sephiroth continued, and they met eyes again. His voice was now soft, almost pleading. "Listen to me. There's no need for this. Just hand over the knife and we'll--"

"No!" a bare hand gripped the blade harder, causing a trail of blood to trickle down the already-stained steel. "You don't understand. You _wouldn't _understand. Just go away, both of you! Let me be!"

"You're bleeding to death," Angeal reasoned, unnoticeably working his way around the other end of the kitchen.

"That's the idea."

Sephiroth held his hands up a little as he advanced slower, sneaking quick glances at Angeal over Genesis's shoulder. "There are other ways to deal with this."

"Easy for you to say."

"Let's just talk, alright? We can work this out."

"No! No more talking! There's nothing left to say!" the copper-haired commander backed away even more, but was running out of places to go. Genesis knew this, and now he held the knife in a fist, blade down—as a stabbing weapon in obvious warning. "Get away from me. I don't want to hurt you, Sephiroth, but if you make me--"

"Put. The knife. _Down_." Genesis tried to stifle a flinch as Sephiroth's words turned cold and harsh. Nonetheless, he shook his head and held it close to his throat. "_Don't_, Genesis."

"If you want to watch, you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Angeal!"

Genesis couldn't make another move, for the brawnier SOLDIER quickly grabbed him from behind, locking his arms around the smaller male's body and pinning his arms down. Genesis struggled and fought, but his strength was clearly wavering. This was Sephiroth's cue.

The SOLDIER general immediately grabbed the bloody hand gripping the knife in attempt to pry the blade from already-clammy fingers. But the harder Sephiroth tried, the tighter Genesis held. His other hand worked between trying to shove Angeal off and push Sephiroth away, but the general took his free hand in his own. "Drop it. Now."

"Get…_away_…from me!"

There was a quick flick of the wrist. Then some blood. Not much, but clearly noticeable. The eight-inch kitchen knife now stuck in the wall by the window above the sink.

"Seph, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Angeal. Help me get him to the bedroom."

"Fuck…_no_!" again, Genesis fought and kicked and screamed as Angeal easily scooped him in his arms while Sephiroth held his profusely-bleeding wrists in a grip that could have broken an average person's bones.

Upon reaching the master bedroom, the two stronger SOLDIERs immediately set Genesis down on the large bed. Despite the blood loss, said commander was _still_ putting up a fierce fight; Sephiroth had to practically lie on top of him while he ordered Angeal to fetch some insulin Tranquilizers (prompting another violent thrashing from Genesis).

Consoling words fell on deaf ears as Genesis thrashed the more Sephiroth tried to calm him, his hands loosing their grip on smaller wrists due to all the blood. "Listen," he muttered. "Calm down. We're trying to help you."

"You want to help? Go away!"

"We can't do that; you're our friend and we care about you."

"I don't…_care_!"

"I'm sorry about what happened, but _this_…isn't…the answer!"

"Shut up! You're one to talk; you got the easiest part of the whole ordeal!" this made Sephiroth freeze. Truth be told, as much as he hated to admit it, Genesis was indeed right. Sephiroth _did _have the easiest part of the emotional struggle that's been going on for the passed few months. As if to further remind him, a faint movement between their pressed stomachs made the general's eyes burn. This was _his _fault.

A single drop of blood from the mild lesion on Sephiroth's cheek dropped and landed ironically on Genesis's own, as if compensating for the tears Sephiroth wouldn't permit to fall.

Sephiroth let go of one of Genesis's wrists to run the back of his fingers over a flushed cheek, leaving a faint red trail. Genesis made no further struggle as he did so. "I'm sorry." The slightly smaller SOLDIER merely turned his gaze away. A single tear dropped onto the pillow beneath him.

The sound of Angeal's heavy boots broke the silence that seemed to stretch on forever. Neither Sephiroth nor Genesis moved until their friend's voice spoke up, "Seph, I've got it." But the general made no sign as Angeal took one of the now-motionless Genesis's arms to administer the Tranquilizer. The only change that seemed to take place was that Genesis's fierce eyes now became serene and somewhat glazed before eventually sliding shut. Sephiroth at last sat up, but kept his ever sad gaze on his smaller friend.

"Seph," No reply. "Seph," the general slowly met Angeal's eyes. Said SOLDIER held out a few rolls of gauze, cotton wrap, and medical tape. "I figured we might need these."

Sephiroth just silently nodded and took one roll of each, reaching to push up one of Genesis's sleeves. A sickly map of red zigzagged and overlapped all over and up to the elbow of the SOLIDER's forearm. Sephiroth couldn't help but wince. Glancing over to where Angeal started on the other arm, he confirmed that the other looked much the same. If they had been but a moment later…

"How much did you give him?" the general asked after a moment.

"The regular dose, plus a half—300 milligrams. I didn't want to risk putting him in too deep that he may not wake up." True, lately, when Genesis's hysterical emotional psychosis managed to take over at times, the two friends had been resorting to using twice the prescribed dose of Tranquilizers lately; Genesis's immune system seemed to want to fight it off. However, tonight, they had to be unusually careful, given the circumstances.

They completed their task in silence, both too caught up in their own troubled thoughts to make conversation. They had been through similar routines time and time again. Only every time was a different attempt: Poisoning; overdose; starvation; drowning; leaping from the tallest building; even confiscating an infantryman's rifle only to blow his head in, the most recent attempt. Thank Gaia Sephiroth, Angeal, or even Tseng managed to catch him just in the nick of time during all these occasions. Yes, Genesis Rhapsodos had a death wish. Several, if you want to get technical.

Sephiroth and Angeal carefully shrugged Genesis out of his long trench coat. They did the same for his boots and armor before untucking the covers to drape them over their sleeping friend. Finally, Angeal made for the door, but turned back upon noticing Sephiroth hadn't moved. The commander knew what was going through his head.

"Seph?" he quietly called, laying a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. Sephiroth tilted his head a fraction of an inch to acknowledge him.

"Why does he do this to himself?"

The question caught Angeal off-guard, but he nonetheless answered, "I suppose he figures there is no other way to deal with this. He's just looking for a way out."

Sephiroth heavily exhaled, letting his shoulders slump as he watched his unconscious friend, "And I made him this way. I caused all of this."

"No, Seph. It wasn't your fault. You did the only thing you could. That does not make this your fault. None of us are to blame."

"Would you feel the same if it were you in my place?" Angeal had no answer; he wasn't so sure if he would.

A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Tell me if so!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Ghosts

"Zack, for the love of Gaia, _settle down_! We don't have to leave until early tomorrow morning."

"Remind me again, Angeal, how it is you put up with him?"

Zack stopped his hustling about to pout at his two superiors, "Hey, I'm not _that_ bad! Angeal, tell him!"

Angeal closed the suitcase beside him on the large sofa and chuckled a little, "He's right, Seph; he's not that bad…if you have a pair of earplugs and a bottle of aspirin. I'll make sure to pack you some, shall I?"

Zack slammed his own suitcase closed a little too forcefully, "HEY!"

"It still irks me how so much energy and optimism can fit inside a SOLDIER. Especially one of his caliber." Sephiroth shook his head a little and folded another blanket to lay inside a large black duffel bag. "Thank Gaia we're going to Costa del Sol; his noise won't have very many walls to reverberate off of."

Zack threw on another pout and thrust his hands on his hips in a little-too-girlish manner, "Angeal, _really_ help me out here!"

"I can't argue the truth, Zack." Oh, that bastard! He's fucking smiling!

"You really suck, you know that?"

"Now, let's not bring my personal life into this."

Sephiroth, suppressing a smile to the best of his abilities, shut his eyes and pressed a fist to his lips, obviously trying to stifle a laugh he would only release in private. Zack's mouth hung open and he dropped the bathroom necessities he held in his hands, staring at his mentor, who'd continued packing as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Was that--did you just--Angeal, you just made a dirty joke! Not a great one, but still! Dear Gaia, Apocalypse!"

"Ah, perhaps I'm just spending too much time around you."

Before the young Second-Class could retort, a loud knocking sounded from the front door. Sephiroth looked up and called, "It's open."

The metal door slid to the side and a red-clad SOLDIER stepped through, impassive look carved in his features. Sephiroth immediately left the black leather couch to greet him. It looked as if he went to touch the SOLDIER's shoulder, but thought better of it. Instead, he took an off-white folder handed to him.

"I just came to deliver the monthly report before you leave, sir." The voice spoken was velvety and soft, but somewhat reclusive—almost emotionless. Wow, if that's what Angeal and Sephiroth prefer—even in joke—from Zack, then he'd rather be dishonorably discharged.

"Thank you, Commander. I'll go over it tonight."

"If that's all, I suppose I'll take my leave, now," The SOLDIER turned to leave, but Angeal suddenly jumped up, but his voice was gentle.

"Genesis!" the commander stopped and haltingly turned back to the others. Angeal reached Sephiroth's side; Zack watched the tense scene with silent interest. "Wh-why don't you stay and visit with us for a few minutes?"

"Yes," Sephiroth nodded in agreement…and what looked like encouragement from Zack's point of view, but he shrugged it off. "We could use the company." There was a pause and Sephiroth added in a lower voice, "So could you."

"Well, I really should be getting--"

"Just for a minute," Angeal insisted. Before the red-clad commander could protest, Angeal—tenderly, it seemed like—took hold of his arm and led him over to where the cluttered sofas were. He led him over to the large couch against the right-hand wall and sat him down insistently. Angeal then took his seat at his usual spot beside the SOLDIER, who seemed to be ill at ease; sitting on the edge of the cushion and crossed his legs tightly like a young lady would.

Sephiroth almost winced, worrying he and Angeal were being too pushy. He quickly picked up a light subject as he resumed his packing, "Genesis, I don't believe you've met Angeal's student." He gestured over to where Zack crammed belongings into a smaller duffel bag by the couch adjacent to the one on which the three Commanders sat. Zack nervously smiled and gave a little wave.

"Oh, yes," Angeal picked up, "This is Zackary Fair, SOLDIER Second-Class. Zack this is our good friend Commander Genesis Rhapsodos." The forenamed Genesis didn't seem to know how to react. It looked like to Zack that he tried to give a small smile, but it ended up looking more like a grimace. His hands tightened their unconscious grip on the leather in his folded lap.

"It's a…pleasure, Fair." His voice seemed even more guarded, as if he was completely terrified of the subordinate before him. Zack tried to fix that.

"The pleasure's mine, sir!" Zack offered a gloved hand to him, knowing there was no need for military formalities, but he was greatly surprised when Genesis flinched and eyed the hand with what looked like suspicion and…fright? It was kind of hard to tell considering the commander apparently lived up to Sephiroth's public reputation to appear completely devoid of any emotion. Sephiroth immediately came to the rescue.

"Commander Rhapsodos doesn't normally like to meet new people," quickly, he added, "He believes it distracts him from focusing on his assigned subordinates." Okay, that made a lot of sense.

"Um…how?"

"There's a lot of SOLDIERS under his command, Zack," Angeal immediately answered, suddenly looking tense. "Remembering names and ranks and all—delivering reports and keeping track of promotions and positions and such is a rather big job." A small laugh—almost tentative. "Sometimes I think he has a bigger job than Sephiroth."

Genesis suddenly stood up, the action so quick it made Zack jump a little. "I think I'd better take my leave."

Sephiroth and Angeal stood up also, looking like they were trying to beat him to the door. "So soon, Genesis? Why don't you stay a while?"

"I'm tired."

"Are you sure you do not wish to come with us?" Sephiroth's offer made Genesis freeze, hand on the door pad. "It is not too late to request it. And you could use a small vacation."

The room was quiet as Genesis seemed to contemplate. Then, "No thanks, Seph; someone has to watch over the SOLDIER Corps. while you're away."

"My assistant can take care of everything."

"It's just a few days, Genesis," Angeal added. His tone was calm, but his words screamed, 'you _must_ come with us!'

There was another pause until Genesis answered again, his voice cold and emotionless as ever, "I'm really tired. I want to go to bed. Good night, Commander; General." Just like that, the SOLDIER was gone and the room was deathly silent.

At long last, Angeal's sigh broke the spell over the apartment. He quietly muttered to Sephiroth, but must have forgotten Zack's mako-enhanced hearing as well as theirs, though the student tried hard not to eavesdrop, "If he keeps overloading himself with distractions, he's going to break down, sooner or later. And we may not be able to pull him out of it this time."

Sephiroth returned the wearied sigh and stared at his boots sadly, "I know, Angeal. But he's been broken, mended, and then shattered. There are only so many times we can pick the pieces back up and try to fix him. The cracks of the broken vase will always be present, Angeal, no matter how much glue we use to put it back together."

00

00

"Seph, how much longer until we land?"

"I'll check with Tseng."

When Sephiroth disappeared into the cockpit, Angeal turned to Zack who sat his side. The commander knew his student had been wanting to ask a question ever since the previous night. "Something on your mind, Zack?"

Zack shifted a little, turning to look out the window, "Well, I was…just wondering…your friend…is he okay? He acts like…Angeal, he's like a ghost."

Angeal involuntarily winced. However, Zack was still turned away so hopefully, he didn't notice. But this certainly was a question he hoped Zack _wouldn't_ ask. Nonetheless, Angeal cleared his throat and stared straight ahead, readying answers incase Zack pressed the issue, "He's just fine, Zack. Commander Rhapsodos is…" he paused. Zack was looking at him with curious intensity. Angeal attempted a reassuring smile. "Commander Rhapsodos is alright."

"But…why did he seem so…afraid of me?"

Here it comes… "Zack," Angeal wearily sighed, running his hand through his apprentice's hair. "Genesis just doesn't like to be around people much."

"Why?"

"He's just had some bad experiences, that's all."

Now Zack was _really_ interested. "Like what? Like, bad relationships or something?" this time, Zack did see Angeal flinch. He now wished he hadn't said anything.

After a moment, however, Angeal softly smiled. Running his hand through Zack's hair again, he said, "Commander Rhapsodos is one of us top three ranking SOLDIERS. And he is strong. Don't worry about him; he's just fine." Thank Gaia, Zack seemed to let it go. Angeal just wished he himself could.

A/N: That's it for now. Hope y'all liked enough to tell me what you think. Til next time! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Save a Friend

The blinding-white door to the labs opened. Hollander looked up from his work—and frowned. Genesis stood there, eyes blank and face empty as always. Genesis was like a son to Hollander; he hated to see the hollow shell the SOLDIER had become. Nonetheless, he put on his best smile and welcomed the commander in.

"Good evening, Genesis! It's nice to see you again!"

Genesis stepped down the three steps and the white door slid shut behind him, "You saw me just two weeks ago, Doctor."

"Well, my boy, you should know I'm always happy to see you." Hollander held an arm to usher Genesis to the lab tables, but Genesis shrugged passed him before he could be touched.

"Can we just get the tests over with, Doctor?" Hollander let his pleasant expression drop for another frown; this one deeper than the last. This would never get easy.

Genesis hoisted himself up onto the edge of the nearest table—crossing his legs rather tightly—and began taking off his signature red coat. Hollander readied an I.V. and needle. The SOLDIER avoided eye contact as per usual, staring at virtually nothing save for the incredibly bright tile floor. Hollander briefly wondered if doing so hurt the commander's mako-enhanced eyes.

"So, um, Genesis," Hollander haltingly began, yet failing to receive the commander's full attention. "I see you didn't accompany Angeal and Sephiroth on their little trip."

"Obviously."

The scientist inaudibly sighed and reached for one of Genesis' crossed arms. The SOLDIER violently flinched as soon as his rubber-gloved fingertips made contact with the bare skin. Hollander even noted the almost-silent intake of breath as Genesis eyed him warily for a split second before sinking back into his impassive self. The scientist held his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm, "I apologize; I should have warned you. I just need to borrow one of your arms for a moment." Slowly, Genesis held it out, though still kept the rest of himself folded in. Hollander breathed evenly again, "Why didn't you wish to go with them? The three of you used to take short trips together all the time when you were teenagers."

"I couldn't miss my tests, Doctor."

"Oh, now Genesis, you know it does no harm to postpone them a few days. Just as long as they get done every other week, that's what matters." Hollander proceeded to help Genesis lay back against the slightly reclined table after the I.V. had been administered. The SOLDIER complied, albeit tentatively. Though he could no longer close in on himself so tightly, he still kept his ankles locked. Hollander tried to ignore it and began to take a blood sample. "I just wish you'd have fun together like you used to."

"That was a long time ago, Doctor."

"Oh, not so long after all. Why, I hear Angeal even brought his new apprentice along. I'm sure the extra company would have been quite the trip. I've administered the youngster's mako treatments, you know. Bouncy young man, but he reminds me a lot of you when you were his age; cunning, mischievous, but he's a little louder." Hollander attempted to laugh, but Genesis still remained indifferent. Hollander might as well have been doing enough talking for the both of them. He gave up on the feigned buoyancy, "Well, I'm sure he'll grow out of it in due time. Um, Genesis, I need you to unclench a little," if anything, Genesis tensed even more. "My boy, the antibiotic will not pass through your body properly if you do not allow it free passage." Genesis still didn't move. Hollander's voice softened into one that was more paternal. "Genesis, I can imagine it's still hard for you, but you know I won't hurt you. I'm just trying to make sure you stay healthy. Your body is still healing, you know." And so is your heart, he added silently to himself.

Genesis bit his lip, much akin to a scared child, and turned his head to stare at the door leading out of the labs, "The…the doors _are_ locked, right?" he quietly asked. He sounded a might frightened, now.

Hollander followed the SOLDIER's gaze for a second; he knew why Genesis was asking, "Don't worry, my boy. No one is allowed in—_no one_. It's just you and me until we're done." Genesis let out a breath he'd been unconsciously holding and turned away from the door, relaxing as best as he could and giving Hollander his okay. The scientist nodded in relief. Getting to work, he gently unbuckled the straps criss-crossing over Genesis' chest and lifted the sleeveless turtleneck as gently as he could. The commander clenched his fists and had shut his eyes as tightly as he could manage, trying not to cringe at the doctor's hands.

"We'll start out small, alright? I'm just going to feel around your abdomen—see if there's any change or problems," after receiving a nod, Hollander lightly pressed down on Genesis' stomach, drawing a quiet whimper from the SOLDIER's throat. The scientist gave him a sympathetic look and moved his hands to the sides, feeling around Genesis' ribs and inner organs. He pulled back as soon as he could, lest he cause his patient any more distress. However, it was always the second part of the examination he hated to give because it was the one Genesis hated to receive the most. A few years ago, none of this would have bothered said commander. Unfortunately, that all changed due to terrible circumstances. But Hollander hated to dwell on that.

Genesis sat up as soon as Hollander pulled his hands away, "Are you done, Doctor?" Gaia! Obviously, Genesis always wished Hollander would forget to conduct the rest of the examination and Hollander knew it.

"Almost, Genesis." He gently answered, moving down to the foot of the table and changing to a fresh pair of gloves. "I just need to examine a little further downstairs and then we'll be through." It hurt Hollander to see the distraught look in the light blue eyes before they shut again—tighter than before—but he knew it had to be done.

"Y-Yes, Doctor.

"Alright, now I need you to drape this sheet over your lap—yes, just like that—and unbuckle your belts for me. And prop your legs up a little. I'll get this over with as quickly as possible." Genesis, though his expression still remained blank, complied with somewhat shaky hands. "Good, now if you'll just take those down at least to the knees, that would do just fine." But Genesis hesitated once he'd begun to free himself of his belts. His red-gloved hands shook more so than before and his eyes stared blankly into space in what appeared to be terror. Hollander noticed this and hurried to the commander's side again with worry. "Genesis? Is everything alright?"

"I-I just…I can't."

"Genesis, this is no different than any other time we--"

"Yes it is!"

The scientist tried not to jump at the sudden outburst, but couldn't see why Genesis wasn't cooperating in the least, "Why is it?"

Genesis was quiet for a moment. He pulled his knees up to his chest in a childlike manner and squeezed them as tight as possible, closing in once again, "…Sephiroth isn't here…" of course. The general had _always_ accompanied his friend to these examinations, no matter how busy the day was for him. Angeal even often came as well. The point is that now that Hollander thought about it, he'd never once performed these tests without Genesis having one or both of his dearest friends with him. Apparently, Genesis had only just realized it, too.

This was getting harder and harder…

"Genesis, it's okay. This is all procedure; we've been doing this for--"

"I can't…do it. I want Sephiroth here."

Hollander rubbed the back of his neck in weariness. Genesis was always a stubborn child, but not like this—not until that day… "He won't be returning for a few days."

"Then I'll wait. You said it wouldn't hurt to delay a few days."

"I know, but we've already begun the tests and--" but Genesis already tore the I.V. from his arm and threw off the sheet to jump off the table. "Genesis, please. It wouldn't hurt to just go through with it without Sephiroth for once. He's not your parent—it's as if you're becoming too dependant on--"

That was the wrong thing to say. Genesis spun around to him, having halfway shrugged into his red overcoat. "No, he's my close friend who seemed to be the only one to really have cared. _He_ was the only one who at least _tried_ to keep from hurting me."

"You know I had no idea that Hojo--"

"You _should_ have known. You should have specifically notified Angeal and I before you left or none of this would have happened." Genesis wasn't raising his voice; his emotionless voice hurt Hollander more than the former ever could. And such showed on the scientist's face.

"Genesis, please. I've watched the three of you grow up. You know the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you boys."

"Then you should have taken better care of us." That was the last thing said for Genesis strode out of the labs—a little shakily.

Hollander shook his head. His mistake would haunt him forever, evidently. Even if Genesis and/or Sephiroth ever by some miracle forgave him, he found it impossible to forgive himself.

00

00

"Commander!"

Tseng winced at how Genesis jumped at the sudden approach. When the SOLDIER turned to him, he approached slowly and tried to appear as non-threatening as possible. "Back from the labs early, I see."

"Do you require something from me, Commander Tseng?"

Tseng winced again. He knew Genesis didn't like to hold conversation more than necessary. "Oh, nothing, really. I just passed by and noticed you looked a little…" the Turk leader trailed off; Genesis blank, bright blue stare was boring into his own brown, unblinking. "Pale, Commander."

"I just returned from the labs, as you said." Gaia, there goes the string of short and choppy responses. Tseng pretended not to notice.

"Yes, but, pardon my inquisitiveness, Commander, but you do not look well."

Genesis blinked for the first time since the Turk approached him. He didn't move otherwise. "I assure you, I am myself."

"Pardon me again, Commander, but--"

"Why sudden concern for my wellbeing, Commander Tseng?"

Tseng dropped his wall pf pleasantness. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck and then resumed eye contact, "You are a dear friend of Angeal and Sephiroth. They worry about you." So do I, he added mentally. "And you seemed a bit unwell to me."

"How so?"

"You seem overly fatigued, Commander." And you're stumbling a little, as well as look a little dizzy. Tseng wished he could say these things aloud.

But as if he were hearing the Turk commander's thoughts, Genesis brought a hand up to his temple, but only briefly. "The antibiotics…have a somewhat sedative affect at times. Now, if that is all, Commander, I wish to retire to my quarters." As if on cue, the elevator behind them opened. A few Third-Class SOLDIERs stepped out. Upon spotting Commander Rhapsodos, they sidled by with rigid salutes, obviously edgy around said SOLDIER. Ignoring the casual observers, Genesis swept into the elevator and was about to press the button leading to his floor, but Tseng quickly slid passed the door at last minute.

Genesis raised his eyebrows at the Turk, but otherwise remained impassive. "The General called me this evening while you were visiting Dr. Hollander."

"Yes? Am I being babysat, now?"

"He…expressed concern." Tseng half expected Genesis to scowl, huff, rudely retort—anything! He would have preferred any of those to the lack of reaction he'd received. He even missed the cocky attitude Genesis occasionally portrayed a few years ago. "He said if you wished it, he could return sooner than planned, if you--"

"Should you speak with him again, Commander," Genesis indifferently cut off as the elevator came to a stop. "Please let my friend know that I appreciate his concern."

"Uh, he said he'd like for you to call him tonight." Genesis turned back around after stepping out of the elevator. Tseng followed, still not favoring the constant blank expression the SOLDIER wore. "He didn't like leaving you behind. And he worries for you, relentlessly."

The hallway was silent for a few moments as neither commander spoke. Genesis silently turned left and made his way to his apartment. Tseng followed. "Commander--"

"There is no need for Sephiroth's concern; I am fine," punching in the entry code, he added. "Tell him so the next time you speak with him, if you please."

"Genesis…" said SOLDIER turned to look at Tseng over his shoulder. Tseng hardly ever called him by his first name. The Turk's voice was laced with sadness and pity. "Sephiroth…insists that you talk to him. You know he still regrets what happened…with everything in his being." His last thought was incredibly quiet, as if afraid to speak of it to Genesis.

Genesis understood, but he merely looked away and quietly replied, "I'm tired. Goodnight, Commander," Before he shut the door and Tseng was left alone in the empty hallway.

A/N: Ohh! Am I terrible, or what? N e wayz, let me know whatcha think. What is Genesis so broken down about? Why is Angeal so edgy when he talks about the past? What is Sephiroth regretting so passionately? What happened a few years previously that seemingly turned the three friend's lives upside-down? Find out soon! (…but if anyone is willing to throw some guesses in, I'll gladly send metaphorical cookies to the one who guesses the most accurate! ;D) Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again, everyone! Hope y'all enjoy this chapt! Now, let's see if we can uncover a few secrets!

Oh, yeah. And one thing I keep forgetting to mention is that there are a few very minor adjustments to the facts in this story. For instance, the ages of the three friends: Angeal is the oldest, about 24; Sephiroth is the second oldest, around Angeal's age; and Genesis is the youngest, about 22. I'd say right now, Zack's about 15 or 16. Well now, enjoy the chapt.

Chapter Three: Don't Look Back

"_If you don't do it, I _will_."_

**You fucking bastard…**

"_I don't want to hurt you…"_

**Please don't do this…**

"_At least you have the option of not hurting him."_

**Burn in hell…**

"_I'll hurt him anyways…"_

**Please don't listen to him…**

"_For the sake of science! HAHAHA!"_

**Leave us alone…**

"_I'm sorry. I can't let him hurt you."_

**Don't do this…**

"_Heeheeheehee! I know this is what you've always wanted!"_

…**Bastard…**

"_It's okay, it's okay. I know it hurts; it will be over soon."_

**Please…stop…**

"_Ah, yes, my boy. You made the right choice"_

**I'll kill you…**

"_I'm so sorry. I couldn't let him hurt you."_

**It's not your fault…Sephiroth…**

00

00

"Genesis?" _I know that voice…_ "Genesis? Are you alright?" _No. I'm never alright_. "Hey. It's me." _Leave me alone._ "Wake up."

Bright blue eyes opened. The bedroom light was on. It was still dark out. He was on his bed—still made—curled in on himself. Someone was behind him, petting his hair. "Just a bad dream." The soft voice was saying. The fingers running through his copper tresses didn't slow or stop. He hadn't realized he'd been shaking. "It's just me."

Genesis closed his eyes again, "Why are you here? You're back early."

"Just about a day. I couldn't stop thinking of you. How alone you must be feeling."

"I'm fine."

"Naturally." The room was quiet—Genesis had almost fallen asleep again. Then, that soothing voice spoke up again, "You never called."

"I never said I would."

Another pause stretched out. "Are you trying to avoid me?"

Genesis turned over a little to stare into hurt green eyes, "Why do you think that?"

"You've been distancing yourself more than ever. What is wrong?"

Genesis turned back on his side, facing away from his friend, "Nothing."

"Is it those dreams again?"

The SOLDIER tilted his head so that his cheek was buried in his comforter. "They come and go."

"Do they?" Sephiroth's voice was gentle, but doubtful. Genesis buried himself deeper onto his silky comforter and matching pillows. "I believe they're more frequent than that."

"What does it matter? It's over, now."

"Not if the past still haunts you," Genesis turned over, ready to contradict, but was coaxed into silence once again. Sephiroth's bare hand slowly—uncertainly—slid over to run the backs of his fingers over a slightly-flushed cheek. The touch was so familiar, so gentle. Light blue eyes slid closed again at the soft contact he so seldom allowed. "I know it still does. And I'm so…sorry." Genesis looked back up at the sad green eyes. One of his red-gloved hands reached up to lightly cover the one at his cheek.

"I told you. You don't need to be. It wasn't--"

"Yes I do. And it _was_ my fault. I couldn't protect you."

At that, Genesis sat up, causing his dear friend's hand to fall. Genesis let it, unconsciously bringing his knees halfway to his chest and rested his own hands in his lap. He didn't look at Sephiroth, but softly argued as if fighting some inner turmoil. "You did. From _him_."

"But not from myself." Finally, Genesis jerked his ever blank gaze up at the general. Sephiroth offered a small smile, raising his hand again to caress his friend's cheek once more. Genesis started at the gesture, but forced himself to relax under the touch.

_It's okay. It's just Sephiroth. It's okay._

Sadness returned tenfold to Sephiroth's eyes and they drifted to the beautiful designs of Genesis's bedding. "Look at what I've done to you." He said quietly. "You're still afraid to let anyone even touch you. And your emotions have long since gone. …It's my fault."

Genesis shook his head. He reached out tentatively, trying to offer comfort, but wasn't sure how. When his friend finally made eye contact with him again, he quietly assured. "There wasn't anything else you could have done. If you didn't…" he paused, trying not to think of the outcome that could have been, "It would have been so much worse. For both of us. You did what you could for me. I would have preferred it that way. I _do_ prefer it."

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to reassure Sephiroth. If anything, he seemed even more tortured. He pulled his hand away, grasping Genesis's. Again, the commander tried not to flinch at the contact. Sephiroth didn't miss this. "You forgive too easily. I hurt you…so much. I still hear your voice—begging me not to, to stop—as if you were saying it to me right now. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"I was just scared at the time," Sephiroth wasn't sure, but he wanted to believe it was borderline desperation he heard hidden in his friend's voice—anything, if only for his friend to feel. "Who wouldn't be? We were teenagers!"

"We were young," Sephiroth corrected. "You…were just barely eighteen. Of course you were scared. …It wasn't supposed to be like that…"

"Seph, it's okay, now. We--"

"It shouldn't be with a friend you grew up with; it should be with someone with whom you're in love. I took that from you."

"To protect me! That's all you've ever done."

"It wasn't just that, Genesis," Sephiroth took his hand away and stood up. Genesis briefly thought he was going to leave. Instead, however, the general merely strode over to stare out the bedroom window. The bright full moon stared right back. "Even afterwards, I still couldn't protect you. Even more was taken from you."

"Don't talk about that…"

"All that pain, I couldn't prevent it. I should have."

"It wasn't…your…" Genesis trailed off, unable to finish his argument. Shaky arms hugged his stomach, trying to dull the pain that still lingered. After a moment, Sephiroth turned back around. Genesis didn't move. The general quietly sat back down on the edge of the large bed. He let one of his hands drift to Genesis's abdomen, gently caressing one of several scars underneath the black leather. …That reminded him…

"Hollander spoke to me earlier today, on my way back," Genesis stiffened, letting his forehead fall forward to rest on his knees. "He tells me you wouldn't let him perform his usual tests. Why?"

A shudder racked Genesis's shoulders. One of his hands shifted to squeeze Sephiroth's as his quiet voice replied, "You weren't there." Sephiroth frowned. That was the last answer he wanted to hear. After all that had happened, his younger friend only clung to him more. He didn't deserve that… "I didn't want him…doing those things without you there."

"You know it was only--"

"I know. But I didn't…" the toneless voice trailed off for a moment. Sephiroth felt he was pushing too hard, so he tried to withdraw his hand, ready to leave his friend in peace. He didn't get far, however, for Genesis now gripped him with both hands. He raised his head, but didn't look at him, "I didn't…feel safe…without you there."

Sephiroth sighed. He wasn't frustrated—he could hardly ever be with Genesis—but he'd hoped his friend wouldn't say that. True, ever since they were young children, Sephiroth had been Genesis's personal shield. Genesis loved and respected both Sephiroth and Angeal, but while Genesis felt the most loved and looked out for with Angeal and his mother, he felt safe and secure with his silver-haired friend. That feeling carried on up to and including this moment. Almost twenty years of close comradeship and tight bonds still held the three friends strong.

But Sephiroth felt Genesis shouldn't be clinging to him for protection, not after what had happened almost four years previously. He found it quite appalling that after such pain and trauma, the copper-haired commander still seemed like the lonely child he'd known almost all his life. Though he was virtually a hollow shell now, Genesis still sought security and comfort from him. The general felt that was the very last possible thing he deserved.

Sephiroth knew he couldn't say this; Genesis needed his comfort and soft reassurances too much. To everyone who didn't know the commander well, Genesis was a cold, heartless SOLDIER who probably wouldn't give a damn if all the subordinates in his command were wiped out in the worst possible ways tenfold. Same about his friends. Sephiroth and Angeal knew the truth, though: Genesis shut down the feeling being within him so he didn't have to feel loss or grief or melancholy or pain anymore. There was only so much hurt the SOLDIER could allow before the limit was long reached. Few understood this.

And even fewer understood the inner turmoil Genesis held, to this very day. He still felt things, whether he admitted it or not, but he constantly buried them under layers upon layers of an insensitive, thick, hollow shell. Even his every word was in nothing but monotone.

But strong as he was, Genesis still needed a rock to hoist himself up with at times. He still needed Angeal's love and concern. He still needed Sephiroth's care and protection. And Genesis's light blue eyes were pleading this now, as he gripped Sephiroth's hand in a bone-crushing hold. His face was blank, but his eyes screamed that he didn't want to be left alone.

The general understood; he knew why Genesis was inwardly afraid of certain things, despite his ability to not let the sentiment register. Sephiroth tried to help him overcome these things, but… "If I go with you tomorrow," he began quietly, reaching his free hand up to clasp his younger friend's upper arm, "Will you promise me that you'll let Hollander complete your tests?" Genesis's face fell a little, but Sephiroth was well accustomed to noticing tiny details like that. "Those tests are important, you know that." Genesis only averted his gaze and nodded.

Satisfied, Sephiroth stood; ready to bid his friend goodnight and retire to his own quarters, but Genesis grabbed his arm and tugged, much akin to when they were children. "Wait." Sephiroth waited. Genesis looked away again as if ashamed. "Um. Can you…stay with me tonight?" the general let his eyes slide shut. Yes, he _could_; he didn't officially have to be back until 1300 hours tomorrow, but…Genesis shouldn't be asking him this. Sephiroth occasionally wondered if his friend truly understood what had happened to him—what Sephiroth unwillingly provoked.

"Genesis--"

"Please?" oh, Gaia! Not the sad eyes! Sephiroth knew he didn't mean to, but ever since they were children, he couldn't ever resist that pleading look! "I don't want to have nightmares…"

Sephiroth released a sigh. "Alright, Genesis. I'll stay," he assured, pulling away to shrug out of his coat and armor. After laying them in a nearby chair, he turned to his friend, who hadn't moved since he'd agreed to stay. Sephiroth moved forward, reaching for the red trench coat not unlike his own black. "Here. You shouldn't sleep in all of this; it's bad for you." The younger SOLDIER just nodded and let his friend remove everything but his turtleneck and pants.

Sephiroth overturned the blankets and made his way over to shut off the light. As soon as he was by the bed again, his mako-enhanced eyes showed him that Genesis was already curled under the blankets, shielding himself once more. The general shook his head sadly and tugged off his boots. He was however hesitant to get in next to his friend for morbid memories flashed through his mind like a fast-forwarded movie. He didn't want to risk it, but Genesis needed the comfort, the reassurance.

So, slowly, he slid under the fluffy comforter and the fleece sheets to lie next to his younger friend. Genesis at first appeared to be asleep, but Sephiroth knew it wasn't an act of a dream when the copper-haired commander hugged Sephiroth's waist and buried his face into his chest before muttering a hushed "Thanks, Seph."

The general felt somewhat iffy, being this close to Genesis, but couldn't think of anything better to do than to gently pet the auburn tresses, knowing since childhood that this soothing touch always coaxed Genesis into a peaceful sleep.

Sephiroth couldn't deny that he dearly loved his younger friend. He just wished he didn't have to hurt him so much.

A/N: Okey-dokey, another end to another chapter. Sorry if this seemed confusing to any y'all but I had to have a chapt between these two. And it does good for explaining the plot later on. I know some of you may have an idea what's going on…buuuut there's another angst-coated layer underneath! I ain't gonna spoil it now, so I hope y'all can wait til l8er chapts! N e wayz, tell me how you like! L8erz! XOXOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Howdy once again! Here's chapt four and hope everyone likes! Thanx to you, scorpiosgirl, for the wonderful, encouraging, first review! This chapt's dedicated to her! And many thanx to those who have added this fic to their Favorites and Alerts!

**To scorpiosgirl: So glad you luv it! And…well, as far as your first prediction goes, you were on the right track…but there's more to it! #throws cookie# ;D hope you enjoy the angst that's to follow! Keep guessin'! (or just keep reviewin'; that'd be good also! Lol.) **

_Note: Please be aware that from this chapt onward, this story gets VERY uncomfortable. So if this morbidity/angst/horror stuff isn't your thing, I advise you not read any further for the sake of the possibility that I might offend. If you, however, don't mind this stuff, please continue and enjoy! ;)_

Chapter Four: Pure and Untouched

The room was blissfully quiet. Not a single sound disturbed the apartment. Not that he really had anything against Zack's company, but Angeal enjoyed these scarce times. Just him, his empty apartment, and--

"Angeeeeal! I'm back!" enter the ever-energetic, unbelievably noisy ball of fun.

"Hello, Zack," Angeal subtly replied, setting his source of focus on the coffee table in front of him. Zack let his sword slide off his back and he practically bounced over to the large sofa on which his mentor sat. "How was the exam?"

"Ah, piece o' cake! I swear, they need to up the levels on those simulation missions."

Angeal let a curt laugh escape his throat, "Well, not everyone has ten grams of caffeine worth of energy to help them ace those progressive tests."

"Hey, that ain't fair! I get by those things perfectly fine on my own! Besides, I like being one-of-a-kind…"

Angeal let out a chuckle and held his hands up, "Alright, I believe you." Zack broke through his playful pout and snuggled up closer to his mentor, who slung an arm around him.

Angeal seemed lost in thought as he stared at the object he'd set down upon Zack's entrance. The Second-Class picked up on this. "Angeal, what's that? I never seen it before."

Angeal glanced down at his protégé, then back up at the gold-lined, black frame in front of them. He smiled. "That is my two dear friends and I, back when we were teenagers. I had just turned nineteen. We had gone down to the Slums for a day, for a little fun." He smiled to himself again when Zack snapped his head up at him questioningly. "What? Can't even world-famous SOLDIERs have a little fun?"

"Well, no--I mean--that's not what I meant. Yes, but…well, I've never seen you _or_ the General act like _that_!" again, Angeal smile and tenderly held the three-way picture frame in his hands.

"Even heroes start out as children."

Zack gave him that questioning look again. "You're hardly children then, though, Angeal."

This time, his mentor smiled inwardly to himself; it was a sad one. "We were children, Zack."

A silence stretched out for a while as the two stared at the pictures of the teenaged heroes. Finally, "Was that near the Sector 8 Fountain?"

"Yes. It was a warm day, despite the dark town. We decided to take a few snapshots of that day—we'd had such fun. This was one of our last stops."

"Who took those pictures, then? Two of them have all three of you."

"Tseng; he was our bodyguard when we went out."

Zack irritably huffed, "Sounds more like 'babysitter', to me." To his surprise, Angeal laughed.

"That's exactly what Genesis said, but Hojo and/or President ShinRa didn't want their most valuable assets running off unmonitored. After a while, though, it didn't seem so annoying; Tseng was quite lenient and passive when it was just us and he didn't have a reputation to protect. But once I hit my twenties, we were eventually allowed out on our own." Zack smiled. Angeal continued. "Anyways, we wanted to take a few pictures before we had to return to headquarters and decided that fountain was the most appropriate place to do so." Another small laugh escaped his throat. "As you can see in the left picture there, they weren't our most dignified."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. Why is, um--how did Genesis end up _in_ that fountain?" Zack asked, gesturing to said snapshot in which it showed a slightly younger Genesis, soaking wet, standing in the two-foot-deep fountain. Sephiroth stood in the other side of the fountain's railing. Genesis's smaller arm had him in a chokehold while the other locked around the general's waist, obviously trying to pull him in with him. Meanwhile, Angeal's younger self stood a little off to the side, doubled over and laughing into the back of his hand.

Angeal laughed a little at the memory. "We were about to take a picture of all of us sitting near the fountain. Genesis was already perched on the railing, not really paying much attention to anything. Seph and I were making our way over to join him so Tseng could take the first picture, then…" he trailed off to quietly chuckle to himself.

"What? Angeal, what happened?" Zack was bouncing on the edge of his seat, now.

"Sephiroth…sat down beside Genesis—I took the other side—and did nothing suspicious…until he hooked his arm under Genesis's legs and flipped him backwards over the edge. He fell in quite beautifully."

Zack gripped his gut as tears spilled from his eyes, he was laughing so hard. After regaining a fraction of his breath, he forced out, "And he jumped up ready to yank Seph down with him, right?" Angeal's shoulders began to shake in attempt to quell his laughter.

"Actually, he was quite dazed and hadn't the faintest idea what had happened for the first few seconds after he came up…but then our laughter snapped him out of it. _Then _he tackled Sephiroth. Or at least tried to." Zack's giggling picked back up and Angeal subtly joined in for a second. "And as you can see in the picture to the right, his revenge eventually worked, but it also backfired." Zack's mentor pointed to the snapshot on the right. This one was taken so abruptly that Angeal—rearing back and covering his face from the splashing water—was half cut out of it, but the real focus was on the other two.

For the most part, the majority of the scene consisted of a huge amount of water splashing into the air. A closer look and you would see the two young SOLDIERs flailing backwards into the fountain. Or rather, Sephiroth—apparently still laughing in all smugness—falling back onto the smaller Genesis, who obviously couldn't decide whether to cling to his friend or throw out his arms to break his fall.

"After much splashing about, more laughter, and a few obscenities from Genesis I won't repeat to you," Angeal went on whilst ignoring Zack's playful pout concerning his last comment. "We sat together for one last photograph on the stone edge, as you can confirm there in the center frame." As endearing as the statement was, even the last picture was off.

Yes, as Angeal said, the three were seated together in front of the fountain, but Zack could almost feel the grudge emitting from the scene: sitting close to each other—Sephiroth and Angeal hugging shoulders with Genesis between them—the three's attention was still everywhere but the camera. Sephiroth and Genesis were still dripping water, but now even Angeal seemed a little wet as well. Sephiroth had a small grin plastered on his lips and Angeal was all smiles—he even looked like he was trying to tickle Genesis's ribs. Of course, said copper-haired SOLDIER had his arms crossed, trying to shrink away from Angeal's hand. Sephiroth's free hand, meanwhile, was trying to hug Genesis's waist. Zack smiled again upon noticing the youngest friend's barely noticeable smile he tried to hide with a pout; it reminded him a little of himself.

Zack was so caught up in these thoughts that he had almost no control what had come out of his mouth next, "So, how come I don't ever see you guys act like that? You seemed so…happy then."

Zack didn't receive an answer and when he looked back up at his mentor—whose gaze was now glued to the center photograph—he saw with dismay that an incredibly indescribable, miserable expression had etched its way into Angeal's features. Once again, Zack wished he'd kept his big mouth shut.

"S-sorry, Angeal," He hastily stammered in apology. "I guess it's none of my business. I'll just, um, start dinner or something…"

But just as the younger SOLDIER had begun to leave his seat, Angeal's now-quiet voice made him pause, "It's alright, Zack; you said nothing wrong…" he moved to meet his student's eyes with an attempted smile, "It's just that…things change." Zack tried to smile back, but the tension in the air was still present. Angeal seemed to realize it, too, for he tenderly placed the picture frame back on the coffee table and stood, leading Zack into the kitchen, "So, Zack, what were you planning on making tonight, without the effect of destroying my kitchen?"

00

00

"_N-No! Please…please…st-stop!" the screaming…the tears…the pain…_**I'm so sorry, Genesis!**

"_Shh, shh," he unsuccessfully soothed, petting his friend's hair. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. It won't hurt for long. …Please don't cry…"_

"_Please…no, Seph. Please stop! Please!"_

_He leaned forward and kissed the sweaty forehead. This only caused more tears to leak from the distressed blue eyes. He hated this…he hated this so much…but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't let that demented bastard lay his dirty hands on his friend._

"_Don't…please…" every syllable cut through his heart—even more when the younger's voice began to dwindle into nothing but sobs. He lifted a hand and brushed a few sweat-soaked strands of auburn hair from the younger's face, gently caressing his cheek._

"_Shh, don't cry, angel. It's okay; it's almost over. Don't cry." He knew he shouldn't be telling him _not_ to cry; his friend had every right to. It's just that with every tear shed, it made the authenticity of it more vivid, more real. He didn't want to be doing this to him—he loved him! He just had no power to stop it._

"_Savor it while it lasts, Sephiroth," a voice he cursed a million times over taunted behind him. His blood boiled. "You know this is what you've always wanted."_

**No! I'm so sorry! Forgive me…**

00

00

"General?"

Sephiroth jerked his head up from his desk, as small gasp escaping his lips. He looked up to find the Turk leader, Tseng, standing on the other side. He was trying not to look concerned.

Sephiroth immediately straightened up and slipped into his all-business mode. "Yes, Commander? What is it?"

The Turk fell into his perfect posture once again, "I've just come to let you know that Commander Rhapsodos has come and is waiting outside for you." Emerald-green eyes drifted to the digital clock on his computer screen. 1800 hours—of course. He had a promise to keep after all.

Sephiroth stood, momentarily pausing to rub the drowsiness from his eyes via his thumb and index finger. "Thank you, Commander." With that, he made for the door leading out of his office, but Tseng's more personal inquiry halted him.

"If I may ask, is everything alright?"

Sephiroth didn't have to ask what made Tseng say this; he was sure it was quite obvious. Nonetheless, he subtly eyed him over his shoulder and simply answered, "There's no need for concern; I was merely up all night with a sick friend." That said, Sephiroth slipped out the door, leaving Tseng alone as he silently offered his sympathy for the three SOLDIERs who'd been through far more than they deserved.

A/N: Okay, crappy ending, I know! You don't hafta shoot me; I've already done that (pleez don't try it at home, folks, cuz it hurts!) lol. On a more serious note, I will try to not end it so disappointingly again! But pleez review and let me know how it's going cuz if I don't get reviews it makes me think no one's liking it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi all and thanx for the appreciation—especially to you, scorpiosgirl! And thanx to you, too, tearose, Akunose, and Wilya! Hope chapt five brings you more entertainment. (Wait…y'all relish in other peoples' suffering..? ya sadists! LOL!)

**To Akunose: Glad you like and here's more! Have fun! =D**

**To Wilya: Wowzerz! I'm thrilled you love it and wanna read more! Well…here's more and hope you enjoy! ;)**

**To tearose: Glad you love the story idea. I hope you enjoy what's to come! ;)**

**To scorpiosgirl: #blushes# Yep; I felt you deserved a dedication, you being the first and such a kind reviewer and all—you're reviews are so sweet, too! ;D N e wayz, I'm ecstatic you love this story so much! I really wasn't sure if n e one would like it, but you and my other recent reviewers boosted my spirits one million-fold! Enjoy the chapt and much love to ya! ;)**

_Note: I did mention this fic is slightly AU, didn't I? Just making sure._

Chapter Five: Old Wounds, New Scars

He thought about it. He liked the thought. He was seriously considering it! He was so close to _actually doing it_!

Tseng had left his side for a moment. This was his chance! All he had to do was push off the wall, turn the other direction…and _book it_! No one was looking. He'd be far out of range by the time anyone noticed he was gone. And anyone who just happened to see him running off…well, they wouldn't _dare_ tell on their superior officer!

Wait…what if it was a Turk? What if it was that loudmouth redhead kid Tseng was personally training? What if it was that brunette suck-up girl! Cissnei..? How old is she, anyways? What if it was that pompous bald guy who obviously had the delusion he was superior to anyone and everyone around him? (Okay, the guy wasn't _that_ bad, but he was still a Turk!)

Scratch that—screw the Turks! Who gives a damn! He had no affiliation with them anyhow, so why should he worry? I'll tell you why: the one thing holding him back now--

"Shall we go, Genesis?"

Yeah…that. He promised Sephiroth.

Genesis unconsciously tightened his loose grip momentarily on one of his upper arms whilst he leaned against the wall adjoining Sephiroth's office. He didn't _want_ to go, but "the tests are so important". He grudgingly nodded. Satisfied, Sephiroth returned the gesture before they began their trek to the nearest elevator.

Genesis didn't look at Sephiroth once during their trip—just kept his arms folded over his abdomen, eyes cast to the floor, and ignored salutes from passing subordinates. It was a marvel he evaded bumping into anyone or walking straight into a wall.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, couldn't stop himself from sneaking quick sideways glances at his younger friend every few seconds. It still made him uncomfortable to have to witness Genesis's repeated humiliation, his discomfort every time they had to go through with this routine. He knew Genesis didn't like this. He knew he didn't _want_ all this fuss and hassle. He knew he just wanted to be left alone. And to forget.

It took a few seconds for Sephiroth to realize that his friend was no longer at his side upon reaching the door leading into the labs. He looked behind him. Genesis was a few paces away, eyes averted—staring at nothing—still as a statue. Sephiroth's brow furrowed a little.

"Genesis?" no sign. "What's the matter?" when he again received no answer, the general paced over as calmly as he could manage to his friend, knowing that this would be anything but even remotely easy. "Genesis? What's wrong?" the commander didn't even blink. "Come on, you're worrying me. Talk to me. …Please." He couldn't help but wince inwardly a little at that P-word.

That was a word Genesis had used so many times, yet never lightly. He used it during those times when he was on the verge of tears—every time a good reason. The way he'd always said it never failed to melt the older SOLDIER's heart. (Or Angeal's, for that matter.) But sadly, one time out of their entire lives together Sephiroth couldn't give in to it. That one time would still haunt his thoughts and dreams for Genesis _was_ crying. And after a while, that one word was all he could say, but Sephiroth couldn't listen that time, no matter how badly his heart bled and bled for him. …Why should Genesis pay heed to it now?

Slowly, the light blue eyes met his own green. To any other—especially those who didn't know Genesis as intimately as Angeal and Sephiroth—it would appear that the copper-haired SOLDIER was as blank as freshly-cleaned slate. To Sephiroth, though, he could clearly see the agony and pleading buried deep inside the dazzling orbs the friends adored so much.

"Please don't make me…" his soft voice uttered, barely audible. "I can't--I don't want--I just--" he gave up, dropping his gaze to stare between his boots. No words he used seemed to be able to put his thoughts into the message he needed to send.

Sephiroth sighed, "Genesis, you _know_ this is a must. We can't risk--"

"Four years, Seph," Genesis startled his friend by abruptly looking up. His beautiful blue pools were now striking glimmers of ice. "_Four years_ of this and there hasn't been anything wrong with me. What do you expect them to find? Anything that was there and we've missed has got to be long gone, now. What's the point?"

What point? To be honest, Sephiroth was never really quite sure himself. He just knew what the Science Department told him and they were the one set of people whom he never questioned. All he knew was that if it meant ensuring Genesis would remain well and healthy, he was all for it.

"Genesis, listen to me," he tried as gently as he could, gently holding his friends shoulders. "There may be nothing wrong at this point in time, but such things are hard to track and if anything happens that could cause problems, we need to be aware so we can fix it."

Genesis jerked away from the hold. His eyes now appeared hard, "How fragile do you think I am? You think I made it to the top three elite Firsts by everyone carrying me? How can I be strong if you feel like you need to take care of me every second of my life?"

Okay, to be fair, that didn't exactly make any sense, considering Genesis's near-dependence on Sephiroth, but it was admittingly hard to do so if one is trying to avoid something one hates with a passion.

Sephiroth took a step forward, but no more. "Genny," he paused, surprising even himself upon using the nickname he'd so fondly used for him as a child, yet hadn't in some years. "This isn't about being strong. I just want to make sure you're alright. You worry me."

His friend only took a retreating step. His arms came up to wrap around himself as he looked away, "I don't like being touched. You know it. I'm sick of putting up with him touching me. Especially in places that…" he trailed off before a shudder wracked his shoulders. He held himself tighter. "Don't make me go, Sephiroth. I don't want to feel his fingers on me…_inside_ me. I hate it. I can't take it anymore…"

"Genesis…you promised me…" Sephiroth's tone remained soft and calm, but his words were stern and leaving no room for argument. Then his voice quieted. "Please, angel. I just want to keep you safe." He reached a hand out to his friend, but Genesis never took it. Instead, he grudgingly strode passed the general to the door panel.

"Don't ever call me that."

Tearing off a glove to slam his palm onto the scanner—only specified ShinRa personnel were admitted into this part of the labs, code or no—he sent a blank glare over to Sephiroth. The general barely suppressed an automatic shudder.

"Never again," were the harshest-spoken words Sephiroth had ever heard leave Genesis's lips.

The scarlet commander turned away as the piercingly-white door slid to the side. He had barely taken three steps into the room—Sephiroth right behind him—when he froze.

"Ah, Commander Rhapsodos," the voice Genesis was certain was born straight from hell (its owner with it) mock-pleasantly greeted upon his entrance. "How _lovely_ it is to run into you again.

00

00

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Hmm………well, I was gonna leave it cliffhanger here (dun, dun, duuuun!) but in the end I decided it would be far too cruel. So, keep going! ;)

00

00

For the first time in years, the expression of pure terror began to melt its way into Genesis's expression: His eyes grew wide and fearful, his lower lip quivered, his hands shook uncontrollably, it took everything within him to not break into full-body shivering. That smirk. Those piercing, amused dark eyes behind the dirty glasses. That demented nature. …That _cackling_ laugh.

_No. Not him! Anyone but him! Gaia, make him go away!_

"Good evening, Professor. Working a little late this evening?" Sephiroth's voice attempted to sound pleasant and polite, but every word was heavily laced with pure hatred.

Genesis—with much difficulty—managed to suppress the urge to cower into Sephiroth's coat whilst the head scientist a few feet ahead of them responded, "Oh, merely some research reports and finishing up a lab, here. Nothing too out of the ordinary." That mocking smirk was obviously directed at the younger SOLDIER; he knew the power he held over him as well as his prized subject. Those dark, menacing eyes flickered over to the copper-haired commander. His smirked widened impossibly more. "Ah, back once again for another little check-up, I see, little Genny?"

Genesis's body violently jerked. It wanted to do so many things at once: to leap to strangle the damned scientist to death. To simply keel over and peacefully return to the Planet himself. To jump into the sanctuary of Sephiroth's arms and hide from any and every possible scary and inhumane thing that could approach him from the man before him. To bolt out of the labs completely, never to return to that awful place.

Thankfully, Sephiroth chose for him and gently held his friends arms from the side, holding him as close as possible, "If you'll excuse us, _Professor_, we have things to attend to. The Commander and I both."

"As have I," the response was just as cold, but the sole difference between his and Sephiroth's was that the general didn't deride to situation with a false pleasantness. "But, please, do not let me distract you boys, _General_." With that, the scientist dismissed them both and returned to his work on the opposite side of the room.

Sephiroth released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Genesis, however, didn't relax an inch of his anatomy; his breathing was still coming out in silent gasps, he was still quivering, and Sephiroth couldn't be too sure if he'd even blinked.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sephiroth attempted to lead his friend to Hollander's side of the lab with a hushed, "come on," but Genesis didn't budge. His eyes never left the subject of his terror. His breathing became shallower. Sephiroth tried again, "Genesis. Come on." The younger SOLDIER frenetically shook his head. "Genesis, it's okay; I won't let anything happen to you, alright? Let's go."

Another shake of the head, "No." his voice came out as a timid and barely-audible peep. He still hadn't moved an inch.

Okay, now was a good time to be concerned. Sephiroth stepped closer, yet kept the contact as unobvious as possible. He held his friend close and muttered in very hushed tones, "Listen, don't worry about him—Genesis, look at me—he's not going to go near you. I'll make sure of that." A gloved hand gingerly touched Genesis's cheek, manipulating his gaze to focus directly on Sephiroth's. "He won't ever touch you again. I promise."

It took a while, but eventually, Genesis nodded and allowed himself to be led over to where Hollander would usually be waiting for them. Somehow, Genesis knew without a doubt that this examination would be so much harder than ever.

A/N: Okay, I know, I know! I need to write longer chapts. I'm working on it, I swear! I just find stopping points and, well, I can't resist! I'm sorry; I'll try to make the next one longer, and I promise y'all are gonna luv it (I hope…) pinky-promise! Tell me whatchya think and I'll update as soon as I can!

…Bet y'all know who that scary scientist is, huh? Oooh…#shivers#

_Note: For those of you who are reading Darkened Eclipse, I'll try to get the eighth chapt up as soon as I can, okay? Don't give up on me! ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: YIPPEE! I'm back, and so soon! My God, I luv ya, scorpiosgirl! Same goes for you too, gothicdragon752! You guys are the best! Enjoy!

**To gothicdragon752: Wow, you're pretty good! You're not exactly right with the whole miscarriage thing, but trust me; you're so on the right trail! BTW I feel it's quite an honor for you to be reading my story; I've read some of your Seph/Gen stories and I luv 'em! I'm a big fan! N e wayz, hope you enjoy what's to come! ;)**

**To scorpiosgirl: …I luv ya! Well, maybenotso much the wanting to go kung fu on me part, but…heheh (I laughed out loud when I read that, btw!) aww, you'd protect genny, too? Get in line! j/k! ;P but, seriously, I luv you and your awesome reviews! How 'bout another dedication, hm? Enjoy!**

_**Dedicated to scorpiosgirl for all her kind and persistent support!**_

Chapter Six: "Some Things Can't Be Forgotten…"

No sooner than Genesis had seated himself up on the examination table—Sephiroth standing close at his side—Hollander came in through the back room. It was hard to determine whether his expression was anxious or irritated. Nonetheless, he put on the same forced pleasant expression he always wore when Genesis came to see him.

"Ah, Genesis!" the SOLDIER didn't move nor respond in anyway. "I'm relieved you've changed your mind and decided to come back. I'd say you made the right choice."

At that, Genesis slightly jumped, finally shifting his gaze to stare at Hollander. There was an odd light in Genesis's eyes that hadn't been seen in four years: Terror, suspicion, doubt, but terror more than anything. Those words…those cursed words—the same ones used that day. That day that changed everything. And its original speaker was _right over there_! Just a few meager yards on the other side of the labs! Just…acting like everything was so fucking _normal_! Like nothing so horrid or demented ever took place under his watch!

Unconsciously, Genesis crossed his legs rather tightly. His fingers dug into the underside of the table where his hands gripped the sides.

Who knows what helpless _specimen_ that bastard was torturing now! Who knows--

"Genesis?"

This had to be repeated a few times before the copper-haired commander realized someone was talking to him. Barely moving at all, he quietly replied, "W-what?"

"Take it off for me."

This time, Genesis damn near fell off the table. He didn't just hear that! This _had_ to be a nightmare—a vile replay of memories he wished he could forget. This wasn't happening! This can't be rea--

"What?!" thankfully, Sephiroth's arms held the younger SOLDIER up as he was scooting as far away from Hollander as possible.

Hollander, meanwhile, couldn't look more perplexed. Genesis was always uncomfortable during these tests, but this was…different. He was almost hysterical. He needed to calm him down, so he slowly repeated his request. "I…I need you to take off your coat for me, Genesis." He held up the needle he intended to draw blood with.

"H-huh?"

"Your coat, Genesis. I can't take a blood sample without you first taking off your coat."

Oh. Heheh, that…made sense. See? Nothing to worry about. Just a…blood sample. Yeah. That's all it is. Blood sample. Right.

00

00

"_What's that?"_

"_Oh, nothing to worry about; I just need to take a little blood from you."_

"_What for?" _

"_Just a little blood work, that's all."_

"_Why?"_

"_Oh, now, do you question Hollander this much? Why don't you just sit back and relax. You're in good hands, so let the good doctor do his work, hm?" _

00

00

"Genesis?"

He gasped. He turned to where the voice came from, which happened to be Sephiroth. Said general's green eyes were alight with worry. One of his hands held his friend's arm in a comforting hold. "Come on; we need to take off your jacket."

"Oh. O-okay."

Genesis tried his hardest to calm his nerves and racing thoughts while Sephiroth helped him out of his red trench, but his eyes kept wondering over to the other side of the room, where the head scientist was gleefully working. The copper-haired commander couldn't decide whether his blood boiled…or froze.

Before he realized it, Genesis's thoughts were getting kind of fuzzy and he felt a bit lightheaded. That sentiment was a _little_ familiar, but it had a slightly stronger kick to it than usual; he had to grip Sephiroth's arm to keep from falling over.

"Easy, Genesis," his friend assured him as he eased his weight back to lie against the inclined table. "It's okay. Just relax."

"What's--why did--" his words were starting to slur. What the--?

"Nothing to worry over, my boy," he heard Hollander's voice say a little above him. "I just used a slightly stronger dose of the antibiotic to help you relax a little better."

With a start, Genesis tilted his head to look at his left arm. Yes, the usual intravenous antibiotic was hooked up to his arm, but panic began to rise within him at the thought of a stronger dose being given to him. Stronger dose meant less control over his body due to the sedative effect. He didn't like not being in control; it left him vulnerable. It left him wide open. It--

00

00

"_Wh-what'd…d'you gimme? I feel funny…"_

"_Oh, just a little something to help you relax. I don't want my patient to be uncomfortable and on-edge, now."_

"_Bu-but…I don't…ne--"_

"_Oh, that's enough of that. The last time I checked, _I _am the doctor and_ you_ are the patient. Hollander entrusted you to my care during his absence, so I ask that you argue with me no further."_

00

00

"Ge-get that outta me!" Genesis immediately jerked up and would have ripped the I.V. tube from his arm had it not been for Sephiroth holding his arms still and laying him back down. The younger SOLDIER tried to fight back, but his movements were sloppy and inhibited already. This scared him even more, so he continued to wear himself down in his frantic attempts to escape.

"Genesis. Genesis, listen, it's okay," Sephiroth soothed, attempting to calm his friend. He held one of Genesis's red-gloved hands in his own and even began to pet the gorgeous copper hair with the other. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Bu…but, I--c-can't f…focus..!"

"Shh-shh, it's alright. Don't worry. It's just so you don't panic."

Uh-oh. Wrong thing to say…

"Pa-panic?! What--? Are you--? Le-let me up!" again, Genesis began to thrash and fight, desperately trying to get the hell off that table and out of that horrible place, but Sephiroth was stronger, even if Genesis hadn't been drugged.

"Genesis, listen! If you don't calm down, we're going to have to restrain you. I don't want to, but--"

Good going, Seph.

"Geh…the fuck offa me!"

The loud crash following would have surprised Genesis if he wasn't in his hysterical state. What would have surprised him even more was that the crash resulted from the SOLDIER sending his friend into a medicine shelf with the strength he shouldn't have had. The only thing he was focused on now was getting out of that lab room—which is just what he was aiming for when he leapt off the table.

The I.V. crashed to the floor, glass and liquid scattering and splattering everywhere. Genesis caught himself on his hands before he could fall down completely. Shards of glass stabbed through his red gloves, but he didn't care—he barely felt it even when he pushed himself, albeit unsteadily, to his feet.

His vision became worse: blurry and jumbled. It was as if he was staring up at the surface from under water. Nonetheless, he pushed for the door, but didn't make it three steps before a strong pair of arms encircled him from behind. His legs gave out, but he never hit the hard, white tiles. He heard faint laughter. Like it was being contained. Who was laughing..?

A gentle pair of hands held his face to stare at another. All he could make out were two green blurs. Genesis shut his eyes tight. Someone spoke.

"Genesis, look at me. Calm down. _Please_ calm down." _Shut up. Go away. Leave me alone!_ "It's alright; I'm here. Right here. Nothing's going to hurt you. I promi…"

The voice steadily became quiet. Then…nothing. _It's dark…_

00

00

_There was a bounce in his step, out of both slight giddiness and irritation. Eighteen. He was finally eighteen. He could at last be called an official adult, just like Sephiroth and Angeal. Sure, he turned eighteen on Tuesday, but it was at last the weekend; Angeal had been planning to take him out for his birthday. Sephiroth too, of course, but Angeal had insisted it was all on him that weekend. He wasn't sure what Angeal had planned starting tonight, but he couldn't wait to find out. Hence the irritation part._

_He'd been called down to the labs briefly before he could go. Some kind of routine check up. Apparently, he needed a few procedural tests done. Nothing too major, he was told, so hopefully this would be over with before too long._

_He's special, Hollander always told him. Sometimes he needed special care. Okay, fine. But _now_? Come on, couldn't Hollander wait until after the weekend? Hmph. Apparently not. _

_Upon entering the labs, however, he wasn't met with Hollander. Instead, the scientist's only superior was in his place, along with a few of his personal assistants. He was confused, but he remembered his manners and pleasantly greeted the head scientist._

"_Good evening, Professor Hojo. Working a little late this evening?"_

_The scientist looked up from behind his glasses. A smile crept onto his face. Not necessarily a welcoming smile, but…rather a creepy, menacing grin. But, hey, naïvity causes a bit of paranoia, right? "Good evening to you, little Genny. And, yes, I'm taking over for Hollander the next couple of days while he is away."_

_Genesis tried not to wrinkle his nose at the scientist's nickname for him. It annoyed him. A lot. Hojo had continuously mocked it (indirectly, of course) ever since he discovered that Sephiroth called him Genny when they were young. He didn't mind when Sephiroth called him 'Genny', but Hojo…it was scary. Nonetheless, he pushed his irritation aside and instead voiced his confusion. _

"_Taking over? I don't understand, Professor. I thought--"_

"_Ah, tsk, tsk," Hojo cut in, shaking his head as if berating a young child, which Genesis was _NOT_, thank you very much! "You certainly assume so much. As head scientist, I will be covering Hollander's duties during his stay in Banora. He has left yourself and Hewley in my charge until he returns. Now, shall we?" he turned away, gesturing to a med table nearby him. _

_Ah, great. Just perfect! A medical examination, and he gets stuck with Hojo! Yeech, so this is what Sephiroth feels like…_

_The teenaged Genesis took a few tentative steps further into the lab, automatic door sliding shut behind him. He stopped a few paces away from the medical equipment. "Um, excuse me, Professor." Hojo didn't turn away from the tray of medical necessities he was focused on. Um, okay. "But what does this examination consist of? I've just received my monthly mako injection last week and I haven't had any abnormal occurrences lately." _

"_My, my, you certainly do ask a lot of questions, don't you, little Genny?" at last, Hojo turned to him. He held a sphygmomanometer in his hand. "But to answer your question, Hollander requested a basic check-up and physical be done. You'd just recently changed age, yes?"_

"_Wha--yeah. But why--?"_

"_Oh, come. Don't be difficult. Now, up on the table and remove your coat so that I may take your blood pressure."_

_Genesis complied automatically. As soon as his coat was off, he tried again, "But Professor, why is all of this necessary? Especially now of all days? I've got to meet Ange--" he was cut off when Hojo shoved a thermometer into his mouth. _

"_Yes, yes, you boys and your festivities," Hojo acknowledged idly while he measured Genesis's blood pressure. It was as if Genesis was fussing over nothing. "But I do believe your health and well-being is of more importance than celebrating a mere age-change."_

"_Buh, Profesher, we--"_

_Hojo interrupted Genesis's protest by practically shrieking and removing the thermometer to reset it, "Ah! Do _NOT _speak while your temperature is being taken! It will invalidate the reading!" he scolded before thrusting a fresh thermometer back under the young SOLDIER's tongue. "There. Now keep quiet until I get your _proper_ vitals."_

_This time, it took all of Genesis's will to not roll his eyes. Was this ridiculous or…was this completely and utterly RIDICULOUS?! A complete physical? And _now_? What the hell was so important about this that it couldn't wait just _two measly days_? He wasn't sick. He wasn't injured. He hadn't reacted to anything Hollander had given recently, so what the--_

"_Oww!" Genesis involuntarily cried out under the thermometer just before it was removed again. A sharp prick jabbed his arm and he realized Hojo had inserted a needle into his arm. He hadn't repeatedly tapped the area nor instructed him to flex a fist a few times like any other doctor would have when drawing blood; just tied a band around it and--he was drawing blood? "What's that?"_

_Hojo didn't look up from his work—he merely replaced the now-full vial with another empty one under the syringe, "Oh, nothing to worry about; I just need to take a little blood from you."_

"_What for?"_

"_Just a little blood work, that's all."_

"_Why?"_

_This time, Hojo did meet his eyes, snapping up a stern scowl at the young SOLDIER with disapproval and obvious annoyance, "Oh, now, do you question Hollander this much? Why don't you just sit back and relax. You're in good hands, so let the good doctor do his work, hm?" Somehow, Genesis found it hard to comply—especially since the withdrawal of the needle wasn't any more pleasant than the intrusion. Sure, the cotton and bandage stopped the bleeding, but that still _hurt_, dammit!_

_The copper-haired teen forced a tiny pout from his expression while listening to Hojo's absent muses as he recorded data on a clipboard. "Blood pressure: one-fifty over ninety—slightly abnormal. Temperature: ninety-nine point eight degrees Fahrenheit—almost feverish. As for behavioral patterns, impatient for the most part; Anticipation, anxiousness, slight irritability. Possibly due to rise in hormone levels."_

_That does it! Screw being creeped-out by this guy; _How_ Genesis kept himself from whacking the scientist over the head with a nearby beaker or strangling him with that stethoscope was a mystery. Gaia, why didn't he just go back to examining interesting test subjects with his microscope or whatever and let Genesis enjoy what was left of his ruined day?!_

"_Are you finished, Professor?" Genesis inquired through gritted teeth. _

"_How are your eating habits?"_

"_Wai--what?"_

"_Your eating habits. How are you eating?" okay, this was getting fairly annoying…_

"_Enough to keep from starving. Can I go now?"_

_Hojo scribbled on the clipboard some more, "Ah. The food hasn't been satisfactory to you lately, then?"_

"_I doubt it's been satisfactory to _anyone_ at _all. _Professor_, please, _can I_--"

"_What about abdominal issues? Have you had any pains in your abdomen as of late?"_

_What the hell was with this guy? Gaia, it's not as if he was a hormonal teenaged girl about to give birth! Nevertheless, "N--well, yeah; every few weeks or so. Bu-but Hollander said that's perfectly normal. It's nothing too bad or anything."_

_This seemed to please Hojo a bit. He gestured for one of his assistants to make his way over before turning back to Genesis, "Ah, yes. The degenerate always felt you were 'special', correct?"_

_Genesis furrowed his brow a bit. This situation was starting to smell funny. "I never quite understood why he said such things, Professor. But we all know how out-of-the-ordinary Doctor Hollander can be at times." He winced upon feeling another prick, this time in his right arm. Hojo's assistant had jabbed him with another needle, injecting a clear liquid into his bloodstream. _

"_Estimate for me how long it's been since your last abdominal pains?" Hojo continued. _

_Genesis held back a growl; he'd never heard of a physical being this-- "About two weeks. Are we done yet?"_

"_Not yet, I'm afraid," the scientist answered matter-of-factly, turning away to examine some files handed to him by another assistant. "We still have some rather crucial things to attend to."_

"_Things?" Genesis repeated incredulously. He roughly shook his head; perhaps he'd heard wrong? "Professor, can it not wait? I have '_things to attend to_' this weekend!"_

_Hojo didn't so much as spare him a glance, "Would you rather be taken care of incase of any complications or face the possibility of keeling over before midnight?" _

_Genesis brought a hand up to rub a bit of weariness from his eyes before protesting, "There's nothing wrong with me." He moved to hop off the table, "Please, Professor, you're wasting your time, here. I'm sure you have…more important…" Genesis's attempt to take a step nearly resulted in him falling flat on his face. His body felt completely out of balance. What..?_

"_Ah, Suzuki, would you mind helping our patient back onto the table before he hurts himself?" he heard Hojo almost giggle. Then he felt his feet leave the ground. Had someone picked him up? _

_Genesis could see everything around him, but his thoughts were foggy-like. He felt heavy. He felt physically fatigued, like he'd run a marathon out of the blue without preparing or training for it. His brain didn't seem to want to send proper messages throughout his body; he couldn't even pull himself up once he'd been set to lie down on the examination table. This definitely wasn't normal. _

"_Wh-what'd…d'you gimme?" Genesis attempted to push passed his lips, but his speech became quite distorted. "I feel funny…"_

"_Oh, just a little something to help you relax. I don't want my patient to be uncomfortable and on-edge, now."_

"_F-for what?"_

"_I did say we have things to attend to, did I not?"_

_Was it just him, or was this conversation going nowhere? "Bu-but…I don't…ne--"_

"_Oh, that's enough of that," Genesis would have jumped when the head scientist irritably snapped at him, if only he was allowed the physical capability to do so. "The last time I checked, _I _am the doctor and_ you_ are the patient. Hollander entrusted you to my care during his absence, so I ask that you argue with me no further."_

_Genesis didn't like this. At all. He was even becoming slightly scared, if you would. If there was one thing that scared Genesis more than anything, it would be not being in control over his own body. Right now, he probably couldn't tell someone how many fingers were in front of his face. _

_These thoughts sent off panic neurons to the young SOLDIER's brain. He tried to get up and escape the table again, but a hand roughly pushed him back down. "You'll stay there or I will be forced to use restraints on you."_

_Restraints. If there was one thing that Genesis hated more than anything, it was the idea or feeling of imprisonment. Could this get any worse? _

Sephiroth…

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I couldn't help myself! #cowers# please don't pull a scorpiosgirl and kung fu! I know street fighting, y'know! Lol but really…don't kill me? #puppy eyes# review and I'll bring the next installment! Next chapt you all get to find out what capsized Genesis's life…maybe. If it's not the next chapt, then the chapt after that, promise!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I'm late, but I haven't had internet access til now. ……I have two things to say: "Oh, my God, you guys are great!" and "…I'm scared." Please don't fence me, gothicdragon752! After a near beating from scorpiosgirl I'm about ready to wet myself, lol! But seriously, all you readers and reviewers out there are the best. I never thought I'd be getting this kinda appreciation! #tear#

**To sphinxofthenile: Wow. Never thought I'd find you reading this story! I can't form words to describe how pleased I am that you like this. And I'm glad you kept reading, even though it was kinda OOC at first. And, wow, you're so sharp! You catch on pretty quick as to what's going on in poor Genesis' head; and you and Chaos ARE so close with the whole miscarriage subject…I hope it catches you off-guard and gives you the biggest surprise when y'all find out what the big trauma was! (or rather, traumas…)**

**P.S. Yeah, I did post an AU warning on one of the chapts, but I guess you musta missed it. Iz okay, tho! ;)**

**To scorpiosgirl: Whew, that's a relief! I actually thought for a while that I'd have to pick back up on those martial arts training I used to study as a lil' one—just in case! ;P And I'll let Genny know you're there for him! ;) You so awesome!**

**To Mischievous Crystal: I'm glad you still feel the desire to read it. Yes, I know I made this a bit OOC (what's life without a little variety? ^_^), but hey wouldn't you be too if ya had a demented bastard haunting your nightmares? Lol. But if that's not what you're referring to, I apologize. I'll try to do better if that's what you wish and I'm still happy you want to read more!**

**To MorbidScribbles: Nice of you to comment so appreciatively. And about your guess on what Hojo's plannin' to do…YOU ARE SO FRIGGIN' CLOSE IT'S SCARY! …but not quite on the dot. And Sephy does try to 'save his friend' as you put it (don't worry; it made perfect sense), it doesn't exactly--oh jeez, I'm gonna spoil it! Just read and have fun! ;) (…I'm not quite sure if that's the proper term in this case…)**

**To Akunose: Ohhhh, yeah. Hell indeed…and guess who's the Devil, lol! Send more of those hugs cuz poor Genny will need 'em! Enjoy and glad you still luv it!! (Hope you don't have a weak stomach, lol)**

**To gothicdragon752: Fence? Fence? Um…just how good are you? Just checking cuz I might need to hire a bodyguard! ;) I've NEVER fenced! if in this chapt I let you know what's going on, will you exercise restraint? At least for a little while? Lol! Hope this pleases you!**

**P.S. Hojo's not that bad? How do you figure? #shivers# Personally, he creeps me out…**

**To Wilya: jeeperz! I'm sorry; I must have updated the last chapter before you reviewed chapt five! So sorry I didn't post a reply! But n e wayz, I hope this chapt cast a Life2 on ya cuz I'd hate for you to miss out on what's to come! Let's hope Genny gets outta this okay! (but no promises.)**

**Dedication: …ya know what? All you guys are awesome so this is for all my sweet reviewers!**

_Note/Warning: Perhaps I should warn y'all: this chapt features a __**very**__ pissed-off Sephiroth at one point. (I hope I kept him in character.)_

Chapter Seven: Save me

Angeal knew he should be worried when his phone rang with Sephiroth's ringtone. Last he'd checked, Sephiroth was taking Genesis down to the labs for his med examination not twenty minutes ago. He hadn't personally checked back yet—as he always did when it was over—_and _the sessions lasted at least an hour, so it was more than enough reason to believe they were still there. The only reason Sephiroth would call him in the middle of it--

"Commander Hewley. What's happening, Seph?"

--was if there was trouble.

Angeal's voice was as calm and docile as if they were chatting, but one could tell he was overwhelmed with concern.

"Come down to the labs, quick. Come alone," was all that his friend said.

Angeal felt he was about to hang up, but he quickly called, "What's happened? Is everything alright?" he mentally slapped himself the second he said that. Oh yeah, everything was just peachy; that's why Sephiroth's calling him from the labs in a state of near-panic.

"This isn't good. Hurry." The line went dead. Angeal was on his feet before he disconnected his end. _Please let them be okay._ He prayed.

Angeal was just about out the door when Zack entered the living room in a towel, hair still dripping from his shower he'd rushed out of, "Angeal? What's the matter? Something wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Zack. I'll be back soon." And he was out the door.

Zack hurriedly ran after him and peeked his head out the door, "Wha--wait, where're you going?"

"To the labs," Angeal called without looking back, "Stay in the apartment until I return." Zack's mentor was gone before he could even think of another question.

00

00

"I still can't understand what on the face of this Planet possessed you to try something like that."

"You have to understand; I believed I was doing him a favor. I had a feeling he would be quite edgy tonight."

"So you induced inhibition? You're a scientist and you didn't expect him to panic under such conditions?"

"Honestly, Sephiroth, who was the one who tried to instill the idea upon him?"

"If you notice, _Doctor_, it was only after I'd realized what you'd done when I'd tried to make the best; I knew if I'd shown I'd gotten upset, it would cause more stress and that is the _last_ thing he needed—and I passionately emphasize it when I say '_last'_."

Dread immediately settled in on Angeal as the door before him slid open. He worked his hand back into the leather glove he'd shed not ten seconds before while making his way further into the labs. He could see Sephiroth and Hollander essentially arguing off to the side and was about to make his way over to them when another movement caught his eye.

Over on the other side of the lab—the side to which Angeal _never _strayed—its scientist was apparently busy at work. However, if one knew said scientist well enough, it would be obvious that he was listening in to the heated argument—and enjoying it! Angeal felt disgusted. And it wasn't only because the man he hated was taking pleasure in a rather distressing situation, but because he'd felt resentment toward the scientist since the day he met him. He just recently discovered the exact reason just a few years previously.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment when Professor Hojo looked up and met Angeal's eye with a smirk. Angeal hated that look; it usually meant he was up to something…or that he was just being a bigger bastard than usual. Angeal tried with all his being to not send him the nastiest glare the Planet had ever witnessed. Thank Gaia, Hollander's and Sephiroth's voices flooded back to his hearing. It was best to focus on that instead.

"No, I will _not_ allow the examination to commence further, especially in the state he's in."

"Sephiroth, be reasonable! We've gotten him this far, we might as well--"

"It might as well be considered mutilation. He's _unconscious_, Doctor. Doesn't the point I'm getting to scream volumes at all?"

"Oh, please, General. You know just as well as I do how vital it is we do this."

"Perhaps, but it would be against my ethic morality to allow it to be done like _this_. He's already been violated enough to last this lifetime and the next. The fact that intimate examinations be taken while he isn't aware is worse than him having to sit through it for the passed four years."

A pause. At first it seemed as if Hollander didn't have an answer, but when he spoke again, his tone was low and deliberate, "Tell me, Sephiroth, are you defending the point you are because of the morality of the situation…or because of your personal grudge? Memories you can't suppress, perhaps?"

Angeal knew he had to reach them before Sephiroth went homicidal at Hollander's idiotic retort. However, to Angeal's slight (only slight) surprise, his friend remained calm. His voice, on the other hand, was so cold it gave the brawny SOLDIER chills as he approached.

"Do not give me reason to raise havoc down here, Doctor. What happened was beyond my control in almost every respect. If anyone should be to blame, the subject in question is standing before me."

Before another word could be said, Angeal reached Sephiroth's side. Hardly anyone had ever seen the General this flustered and Angeal needn't ask why; there was only a select few reasons for it. Whatever was going on down here was definitely one of those. At the time, though, Angeal could only express his disgust and anger. His eyes were on Hollander when he spoke.

"What is Hojo doing in here? I thought you were examining Genesis."

Hollander sighed as if he'd had to explain hundreds of times, "I was just explaining to Sephiroth just moments before you arrived that I had no say over his presence here tonight."

"_Why_? These labs are supposed to be closed off while Genesis is here, regardless of what Hojo says."

"Yes, yes, I realize that. But Hojo insisted that since Genesis's tests should have been done earlier in the week, he had every right and privilege to stay after hours."

"Why didn't you go over his head?"

"To whom? Hojo's only superior in the Company is Shinra himself, and Gaia knows the President doesn't like to linger on issues that take place down here and would therefore leave matters in Hojo's say-so."

Okay, Angeal had to agree that made sense. But it still didn't explain… "Then why didn't you have the appointment rescheduled? If you couldn't work around Hojo's time, you should have worked around yours."

"Now, I figured we were lucky to get Genesis to come down tonight, but he may not when _I _request him, so I--"

"Took advantage of the situation, regardless of the circumstances," Sephiroth bitterly cut in, obviously still very upset. Hollander took a deep breath and tried not to let agitation get the better of him.

"You're twisting what I'm saying."

"Tell me I'm wrong, _Doctor_," Sephiroth dared. The look in his eye caused Hollander to back down a bit and say no more. Angeal instinctively reached an arm out in front of his slightly younger friend incase things got out of hand.

"Enough. Where's Genesis?"

Hollander dismissed Sephiroth completely and turned to Angeal, pointing to a door a few yards behind him with his thumb, "In the back room, resting."

"I want to see him," with a nod, Hollander led them back. "What caused him to lose consciousness?"

"Panic."

"The medication."

Sephiroth and Hollander answered in unison. The scientist stopped and turned to the SOLDIERs. He scowled pointedly at Sephiroth. "It was clearly the medication, General; with the effects the antibiotic has, it is of no surprise that a higher dose--"

"Higher dose?" Angeal's inquiry was ignored.

"--would cause the effects of blacking out."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that hearing of the higher dose panicked Genesis to the extreme?" Sephiroth cut in once again. "We've seen him in similar situations as this; he's blacked out from panic before."

"But that is no valid assurance that was the case this time."

"Then I suppose that _wasn't_ Genesis and he was _not_ having a severe panic attack and you _didn't_ give him a doubled dose of a numbing antibiotic solution."

"Sephiroth, _please_!" Angeal cut in before the conflict could go any further. "This isn't helping our current situation.

"I agree!" but the look Hollander received from Angeal wasn't pleasant.

"You and I will discuss this later, Doctor. For now I wish to check up on Genesis."

With a sigh of defeat, Hollander turned and led the two friends to where a regular, plain white door adjoined Hollander's personal office.

A single med bed stood off to the side against the wall while a typical doctor's-office sink was against the opposite wall. Genesis lay very still under a soft-looking blanket on the bed. He looked far from comfortable, however; even in a state of unconsciousness, his slightly tortured expression appeared unable to relax.

Angeal was at his side in an instant. He tore off a glove and pressed his bare hand to his younger friend's cheek. He drew in a sharp breath, "He's quite warm, Hollander.

"Yes, yes. The antibiotic--" Sephiroth roughly shoved passed the scientist and to Angeal's side, mimicking his actions.

"Not everything has a medical explanation, Doctor. I believe the only role your _antibiotic_ played here was an unnecessary addition to tonight's tension."

"What was he talking about a doubled dose?" Angeal whispered quietly to Sephiroth.

The general released a weary sigh. What a night this had been. "Hollander gave him twice the amount of his usual. He figured it would 'help him relax.'"

"And he calls himself a doctor," Angeal huffed.

Someone loudly cleared their throat, but neither SOLDIER spared Hollander a glance, "I suppose I will leave you boys alone, then…" the scientist sulked before shutting the door behind him.

After a few long moments, Sephiroth finally stirred, moving to sink into a nearby—however uncomfortable—chair by the bed. With a sigh, the general leaned forward, planted his elbows on his knees, folded his hands, and buried his tired eyes into their darkness. Angeal glanced over to him with pity.

"Long night, Seph?"

"No more than usual, I suppose. Just a bit more strain this time."

It was Angeal's turn to sigh, now, as he turned away—probably in shame, "Perhaps I should have accompanied you."

Sephiroth looked up and eyed Angeal soberly, "Don't start blaming yourself, Angeal. None of this--"

"It's not just tonight," Angeal's voice was slightly harsh when he interrupted his friend—something he wasn't prone to do. Nonetheless, he still didn't look at him. "Even back then…I should have watched over you both more. Better. I can't help but think things would be different if I had."

"Angeal--"

"Don't. I should have been there. I could have--I'm not afraid of him."

"I know that."

"I would have killed him."

"I know…"

"…It's not fair."

A long pause stretched out between the two friends before Sephiroth put in another rhetorical reply, "Of course not; we all know that."

00

00

"_I won't lie. I have to at least agree with Hollander; you are indeed special. I suppose even a failure can still have its uses."_

_Genesis didn't even try to understand what the hell that madman was talking about. None of it was making much sense…yet again, keeping him down in the labs without a legitimate reason didn't make sense either. To Genesis, at least._

_He was starting to get a bit creeped out. This definitely wasn't a normal check-up. _

"_Now, little Genny," Hojo continued while he busied himself with arranging instruments and flipping through various files—files that Genesis noticed were labeled 'Classified.' "How much do you know about your biological status, hm?" the copper-haired teen said nothing. He had a bad idea of where this was going. Hojo didn't falter at this. Flipping another page, he asked, "Are you aware that when you entered adolescence, you went through a stage of puberty that teenage boys don't typically encounter?" _

_This undeniably couldn't be good. Was Hojo referring to..? Oh, shit. This was _bad_! Very bad!_

"_--Let's see, you began this cycle at the age of…fourteen, I believe. It began evening out approximately…one year and two months later. Ah, yes; your body has had plenty of time to adjust to its maturing processes."_

_Maturing processes..? Was he talking about..? Did he mean…Oh, Gaia, no!_

_As soon as Hojo had turned his back for a brief moment, Genesis made another feeble attempt at escaping the table. No such luck. He so much as lifted his right hand and it fell uselessly back to his side—it just felt too heavy and numb. All of him did. His vision was hardly better. Shapes and colors were jumping back and forth between sharp and fuzzy. Not to mention the only thoughts he could really make sense of were pure panic; he felt so hot and scared and dizzy he was sure he'd pass out. _

00

00

Angeal and Sephiroth were brought out of their period of silence upon hearing a distressing noise coming from their unconscious friend: he was hyperventilating. The two older SOLDIERs were instantly at his side. Angeal pressed his bare hand to Genesis's cheek. Then his forehead. Sephiroth needn't ask even before his elder friend hastily told him to retrieve an icepack from Hollander.

Genesis was very feverish, now. Angeal could only pray Genesis would wake up soon.

00

00

"_Ah, it's about time!" Genesis faintly heard Hojo's too-gleeful voice from the other side of the room when the quiet whirr of the automatic door sounded—the head scientist obviously had no worries in leaving Genesis unattended for the moment, considering his numbed condition_

"_May I ask what this is about, Professor? Angeal and I are quite busy tonight." Hey, who was that? That voice was so familiar to Genesis._

"_Yes, of course you are. But I require your presence before you go running amuck in the filthy dump under the Plate."_

"_I assure you I am fine; there's no need to check up on me before I leave the building." Genesis tried to inch a little to the side as much as he could, but he still couldn't see anything due to the curtain draped in front of him. _

"_Well, perhaps not, but I do require you for a small test."_

"_Professor, I am in a hurry tonight. Can this not wait until tomorrow?" Ha! That was exactly Genesis's attitude before _this…

"_I'm afraid not, my boy; I have everything in place already. It's best to get it over with now."_

_The person Hojo was talking to seemed to try to conceal a weary sigh, "Very well, Professor." _Sephiroth_?_ What's he doing here_? _Get me out of here, Seph_!_

"_Very good. Now hold out your arm for me; I just need to give you a small inoculation here and then we'll move to the back. That's it. Now, shall we?" _Gaia, help me, Seph_! "Here we are."_

_The curtain was pulled back. Genesis's bleak vision could barely make out a waterfall of silver and two unique green eyes. He wanted to cry with relief. He just failed to notice the shock when his friend saw him._

"_Gen--Genesis? What are you doing here?"_

"_I whuz…'bout tuh ask you…same."_

_Worry unmistakably filled Sephiroth's eyes. He held the younger's hand in his own and characteristically pet the auburn locks in comfort, "Are you alright? You don't sound very well."_

"_Funny. Don'…feel 'at way eith'r," Genesis attempted to smile, but the current circumstances didn't set Sephiroth's mind at ease in the least. He turned to Hojo, who was behind him, occupying himself again. _

"_Professor, what is wrong, here? Is Genesis ill? Is he alright?"_

_An eerie giggle sounded from the scientist's direction. "Oh, he's perfectly fine. He merely…agreed to assist me in my project."_

_Oh, that's one fucked up--_

"_Wh-Wha'?" a sudden burst of energy sent Genesis to a near-sitting position. The quick movement, however, didn't mix well with his combination of numbness and being uncoordinated; he had to grab onto Sephiroth's bare arm in order to keep from falling. "That wadn't--you din'--you said--"_

"_Genny, calm down," Sephiroth whispered in hopes that Hojo didn't hear. He turned back to the scientist, who faced him at last. "What project, Professor? Genesis does not seem fit for such activities either way." _

"_As a scientist, I can assure you he is in the perfect condition. …Yes, _perfect _condition," The last part added on quietly, as if he was musing to himself. He turned away again, over to another one of his assistants._

"_Professor, he can hardly hold himself up," as Sephiroth argued this, he unconsciously let an arm loop around his younger friend's (who'd taken up to resting his forehead on Sephiroth's arm) back, making sure he didn't fall. _

"_Yes, yes—all the better for the experiment."_

"_Seph…" Genesis's shabby voice brought the older SOLDIER's attention back to him. There was an urgency and terror in the blue eyes that almost frightened Sephiroth. "Seph, I…I thin' khe…knows."_

"_He knows what? What are you--?"_

_At that very moment, Sephiroth's peripheral vision caught Hojo picking up the same files in the same red folder he'd been going through earlier. He also noticed the very clear label on said folder. "Professor Hojo," he began slowly, carefully lying Genesis back down on the table before taking a tentative step forward. "Where did you find those documents?"_

_Hojo gave a tiny, huffing laugh as if the whole thing was utterly amusing, "Why, in the 'Classified' section in Director Lazard's cabinets, of course. You really shouldn't have to ask such a self-explanatory question, Sephiroth."_

"_Those file were supposed to be locked, Professor."_

"_And so they _were_," Hojo looked up at his prized creation with a glint in his eye that didn't exactly scream 'Nice Guy.' "But, I wonder…how it is _you _seem to know about these documents. Hm, how very interesting!" _

_Sephiroth and Genesis exchanged nervous looks. Now was a good time to leave._

_That is, if they could get out…_

A/N: yippee! Sorry, I had to stop cuz I only have internet access for sparce amounts of time and I had to put something up! Hope y'all don't kill me! ;) til next time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Heyya lovely readerz! You guys are the absolute bestest! I'm so happy I'm making you all happy! -_^

**To Tsukikkage234: You know, I was wondering what kept banging on my window at night… Why do I torture you so? Because I revel in torture and agony! MUAHAHAHAHA! #thunder clap# okay, got that out of my system… As for what happens after chapt eight, here you go!**

**To sphinxofthenile: You're very welcome. And I know I'm a tease. -_^ I can't help myself!**

**To Wilya: Help is definitely on the way! …o-or not. Ya gotta read and…don't kill me? And maybe I'll let Seph kill Hojo. Maybe.**

**To gothicdragon752: Am I suggesting he…you know? MMMMMaybe. As for why it amuses you…I cannot for the life of me figure that one out, lol. And you can't track me down that easily—I am the wind, the stars, night! AHAHAHAHA! Whoa. Hojo's rubbing off on me or something. #shivers# okay, okay! I'll answer your questions, just don't hurt me! I CAN'T FENCE! **_**I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIEEEE! **_**Ahem…**

**To scorpiosgirl: I sent Genny your message. But he didn't wake up… So I don't know how he feels, lol. Nah, I think he's happy that you care. Now can you get him outta the labs? Hope you like! (…Though it gets kinda gory…)**

Chapter Eight: Scarred

"_I believe we had better leave, Professor," Sephiroth's tentative voice spoke after an uncomfortable pause. "The Junior Commander obviously isn't well tonight, therefore--"_

"_Now, wait just a moment," Hojo's high-pitched voice caused Sephiroth to freeze just as he was reaching for the red overcoat Genesis had shed earlier—the very jacket which Sephiroth himself had given to him as a birthday gift. Hojo peeled off his grimy glasses, using them as a pointer at his point of focus on the papers before him. "It says here that…" he released a mock-surprised gasp. "Little Genny Rhapsodos was born with a…very interesting birth defect. A defect that has to do with birth in itself! How very unusual! How very _intriguing_!"_

_It was at this moment that Sephiroth immediately moved quickly to help Genesis into his coat and off the table. He didn't stop to think about how Genesis's frail form leaning against him as he sat up made the older SOLDIER's breath slightly quicken; it was probably just concern anyways…_

"_We're leaving now, Professor."_

"_Ah, wait here," Hojo idly continued. He replaced his glasses and stared down at the folder in his hands. "By combination of these charts--strange adolescence cycles, extra medical treatments once a month, rise in certain hormones not typical in teenaged boys…" the head scientist looked up from his work with a feigned surprised expression. "Why, Sephiroth, it seems that our very own Genny can…why he can _bear children_!"_

_Both SOLDIERs stopped breathing._

_Sephiroth quickly recovered and threw on his usual, impassive expression while trying to support his friend's weight, "That is ridiculous, Professor; it is biologically impossible for a male human being to--"_

"_Ah, hence the birth defect," was the knowledgeable reply. "Or rather, 'birth miracle'!" he turned away from the teens, now muttering to himself. "How very bold of Hollander to attempt in keeping this golden information from me!"_

"_I-I 'on't--I feel sick…"_

_Hojo's merciless eyes passed a once-over on Genesis before turning away, "Oh, that is merely your mind playing tricks on you. Or perhaps, your body playing tricks on your mind, hmm?"_

"_Enough. I am returning the Junior Commander to his quarters," little room for argument was in Sephiroth's tone of voice, though he was surprised for a moment when Hojo didn't lift a finger to stop him. …The smirk could be felt on the other side of the room, however. Sephiroth paid this no heed and he lifted his friend from the examination table. Genesis understood and tried to stand on his own…but his numbed legs gave out, resulting in pushing Sephiroth into a shelf behind the two upon falling against him._

_The silver-haired general sucked in a sharp breath whilst attempting to regain his hold on Genesis; something else wasn't right. He'd always felt some hidden feelings for his younger friend—since the day they met—but to feel aroused at a time like this..? His body must really hate him; now definitely wasn't the time!_

_Hojo turned back around to face them, obvious false concern in his voice, "Something the matter, boys?"_

"_No," was the immediate answer. Hojo merely grinned and lifted his arm, pulling back a dingy sleeve to check the time on his watch. The grin widened as the effects he'd expected began to kick in._

"_S-Seph..?"_

"_Just give me a minute…" it was now becoming quite the task to support his weakened friend and his own weight while attempting to stand back up. Oh, yes; Gaia hated him._

_Hojo paced over, hands folded behind him in an inspecting manner, "It seems you two have a bit of a problem, here. Shall I call for assistance?"_

"_No. We are fine on our own."_

_The scientist merely laughed as the boys tried to regain their feet, "Perhaps you think so, but I have a patient here who is to out of sorts to even stand on his own," another menacing grin was passed over the frightened teen. "And I do not believe he is yet fit to leave the safety of my labs." With a quick hand motion he summoned two of the lingering lab assistants. "Suzuki, Wilson, would you mind bringing our patient back to a more suitable place that I may properly care for him?"_

_Motivation filled Sephiroth and he nearly jumped back up, Genesis held tightly against his chest. His heartbeat sped up a fraction upon the contact. Genesis could almost feel it through his friend's skin and leather. Sephiroth was worried. Or anxious. Neither one of those were a good sign in a situation like this. He began to panic, barely hearing Sephiroth's words._

"_I believe it is best I return him to his own quarters; it will most likely bring down his stress level. This is not his favorite place, Professor. Far from it."_

"_Would you rather bring down his 'stress' or have him treated properly incase anything serious may be wrong?"_

_Sephiroth's arms tightened around his friend, "Did you not just inform me moments before that there is nothing worth worrying over?" despite his words, Genesis could hear and feel Sephiroth's breathing gradually increase by the second. Not good. _Really_ not good. Hojo's eerie laughter filled his ears._

"_A problem is arising, isn't it, Sephiroth?" Problem? What problem? Besides the obvious one, that is._

"_No…"_

_Genesis couldn't question for two pairs of hands carefully took hold of him and lifted him once again off his feet. The younger SOLDIER tried to kick free, but he was still too numb and still a bit disoriented—ad even tired, now. His back hit the table again. No! Nonono! He still couldn't move, he could barely see Sephiroth's ever fuzzying form arguing with Hojo…and his face trying hard not to contort with obvious discomfort._

"_Very well, then," Hojo's voice too calmly accepted. He began to pace his way back to the table on which Genesis lay. A grimy hand laid itself on his arm, patting it in a soothing manner Genesis did not find very soothing. "I suppose my project may continue without your assistance; I'm certain I can find alternate ways to carry it out. If nothing else, it could be good practice."_

_What? For what? What was he talking about? And since when did he agree to be apart of a 'project?'_

_Uh-oh. What was--is he--?_

_The hand was no longer on Genesis's arm; it had snaked its way up to his stomach…and sliding lower…oh, SHIT!_

_He felt the contact drift to a certain spot between his legs… _

_His mind screamed._

00

00

Angeal's heart nearly jumped out from his chest when his younger friend suddenly bolted upright, eyes clenched shut and vocal cords reaching their limit due to the normally conserved voice screaming at impossible volumes.

Immediately, Genesis attempted to leap from the cot, only to be caught and held by Angeal's gentle, yet firm hold. This only prompted wild thrashing about—so violent that if Angeal himself wasn't a top-ranking SOLDIER, he probably would have been seriously hurt.

"Gen--Genesis, ssh, it's okay. It's me. It's Angeal. No one's going to hurt you."

Angeal's words went unheeded; Genesis was still caught up in his nightmare. He wasn't screaming anymore, but his frantic strength didn't subside. The older SOLDIER began to pray—to Gaia, to the Planet, whatever force that may be listening as he tried desperately to hold his friend still and calm him.

The door flew open. An icepack slipped from Sephiroth's hand, not having a chance to hit the floor before the general was at his friends' side. Genesis fought twice as hard, screaming repeatedly for them to let him go, to leave him alone, to go to hell if they didn't. Sephiroth knew instantly of what he was dreaming. He let go of his hold on his friend and grabbed Angeal's arm.

"Let go of him. We're only scaring him."

Angeal needn't have asked; the two immediately back away. Genesis tumbled off of the small bed, blanket tangled around his knees. No sound was to be heard save for the youngest's shaky pants for breath from his huddled position on the floor. For several minutes, no one moved.

Dim blue eyes raised and looked over across the small room at Angeal and Sephiroth. The twin orbs were completely lifeless, as was the voice that spoke, "I want out. Get me out of this place. _Now_." His friends snapped into action, Sephiroth dropped down beside him.

"Alright. We're leaving right now."

As the two older friends helped the younger to his feet, Hollander chose at that time to return to the room. He didn't look pleased, "Wha--where are you boys going?!"

"Where were you thirty seconds earlier, _Doctor_?" Angeal retorted with a scowl of disgust while Sephiroth and Genesis shrugged passed the scientist. Hollander ignored the inquiry and attempted to catch up with the other two.

"Wait a moment! Genesis is awake; I still have an examination to conduct!"

"I believe that time has come to an end," was the all-too-calm reply from Angeal as he picked up Genesis's fallen red coat before following his friends out.

00

00

"Genesis?"

He didn't answer—only gazed out of the glass capsule the company called an elevator. The cool glass felt so good against his forehead.

The sun was already set. It must have been passed eight by now. Millions—it seemed like—lights were already illuminating the Plate below them. There were so many. Blues and yellows and greens—even a few reds. Truthfully, Genesis wasn't sure why he liked the color red, why he chose it as his signature. It wasn't because of his coppery hair; his parents were brunette and blonde and they didn't take to having a son who didn't look even remotely look like either one of them. Maybe it was the next best thing to black where striking fear into the hearts of enemies was concerned? Could it be because of what it often represented? Anger, suffering…blood, perhaps? Was that it? Did it represent the pent-up…turmoil and pain he always carried with him? No, that couldn't be it; he liked the color long before he became so accustomed to it.

"Genesis?" he half-turned, raising his head to glance up at Angeal. "Here's your coat…"

The commander stared at the leather garment a few seconds more before slowly reaching out and taking it from Angeal's hand. Muttering a hushed 'thanks,' he turned away again to stare out at the city once again. Strange. The last time he cared to notice this oddly fascinating sight was a few years ago…standing from the top of the company building. He was going to jump, fly away from his pain before meeting a peaceful, eternal sleep.

Why hadn't he? Tseng. He'd happened to notice and followed him up. If it weren't for his interference, he probably would have done it. Tseng was always looking after him and the other two. Tseng was one of the very few people who actually cared about the three elites as people, not as icons.

The elevator slowed to a stop. The doors opened and Genesis was the first one out. Sephiroth and Angeal closely followed him to his door. The youngest commander paused, however, upon reaching his door. His hand rested loosely on the code panel, a finger tracing a few numbers on the buttons.

"Are you alright, Genesis?" Sephiroth's concerned voice asked after a moment.

"I am not going back down there. Nothing you say will--"

"We won't make you, Genesis."

Gee, that's good to hear. Now, if only that information would have come a few hours earlier…

Genesis quietly sighed and began punching in the entry code. _1 9 5 1 6 8 7 5 1 2… _the door smoothly slid open and he slipped inside. He tossed his prized jacket onto the nearby loveseat as he sensed his two friends step inside before the door slid shut again.

"Would you like for us to stay with you?"

Angeal's question made him pause while peeling off his red gloves. Did he? Or would he rather be left alone?

"You…you don't have to," his blank voice answered on automatic. "I'm just…going to take a shower and…go to bed."

"We'll be out here if you need us, then."

Genesis offered no reply—just strode over to his bedroom and shut the door.

00

00

Angeal stood still for a few moments in his friend's living room. Only when he felt a slight breeze on his arm did he stir.

Sephiroth had opened the balcony doors and now stood leaning a little over the railing. With a small smile, Angeal joined his side, enjoying the evening breeze on his arms and face. Much less stuffy up here than down in the labs…

Once he heard the faint hiss of the shower being turned on, Angeal turned to the general, but didn't get a chance to speak.

"I know. I made a mistake," he grudgingly said without sparing his friend a glance. "I should not have urged him to--"

"Seph, you did what you thought was right." This didn't reassure the younger. Such was evident when he gave a silent huff and turned away. "Since the day we met him sitting up in that Banora White tree, you've been looking after him. He knows you'd never do anything to purposely do him harm."

"But what he does not realize is that I've already done that. Many times."

Angeal sighed, wearily running gloved fingers through his hair, "Seph, everything you blame yourself for was never your fault. And even if it was, Genesis has long since forgiven you. Why else would he feel so attached to you?"

"Who else does he have? Before us, he had no one. Not even his family," Sephiroth's tone darkened somewhat at the mention of Genesis's parents. "You've told me yourself that whenever I wasn't in Banora, he spent all of his time with you—even sleeping by your window at times."

Angeal turned and hoisted himself up to sit on the marble riling, "Is that bad? We're the only friends he's ever had."

"Perhaps. But I feel as if he clings to us out of default. Habitual action without thought."

Angeal suddenly scoffed with a playful roll of his eyes, "Do you not remember _why_ we were Genesis's only friends? Because we were the only ones he trusted. He never went near the other boys in our village—not even the ones who somewhat wanted to get to know him, the richest boy in a poor town. _We_ dared to approach him and that bound us. That wasn't chance; it was Fate. If Genesis really felt our purpose was to hurt him, he would have distanced himself from us a long time ago."

Ah, Angeal. The forever big-brother one of the three, always knowing what to say. This is why so many others went to _him_ with their problems.

00

00

Genesis shivered as the steam rising from the shower kissed his skin. He hadn't realized how chilly it was in here before. No matter; there was a steaming-hot shower waiting for him right behind him.

But he just couldn't tear himself away from his mirror that hug over his marble sink. Gaia, did he hate himself. Once again, he'd managed to completely ruin the night for his two older friends. Surely Angeal wanted to spend the evening teasing his Puppy or whatever fun it is they have after hours. Sephiroth…well, he didn't know what he did to enjoy a stress-free evening, but he was sure it didn't include receiving one hell of a hassle caused by him. He was so damned fucked up in the head he was surprised the SOLDIER program kept him. More importantly, he was surprised Sephiroth and Angeal _still_ put up with him.

Genesis sighed. He didn't want to think about these things. He didn't want to think that he may someday lose his two beloved friends.

Carefully, he took out the single, long silver earring from his ear, placing it in a small black box and closing the lid to protect against the moisture that may soon bring rust. Angeal had given the beautiful piece of jewelry to him for his eighteenth. It was beautiful and Genesis never even considered wearing another since. Before, he'd always worn a sparkling stud—different gem every week—worth hundreds of gil. But Angeal's gift was simple, dangling silver, and nowhere near as expensive as the others, but Genesis loved it because it was a heartfelt gift from his friend who'd always done anything for him. In time, it also became his signature. Genesis allowed himself a tiny smile at the blissful memory before turning away from the sink and to the shower.

The water was blissfully scalding as he stepped in. It made him not think of anything else. Anyone else would have yelped and leapt through the sliding glass door or at least frantically turned the knobs to bring back the cool water. Not him, though. Call him a masochist, but he was so used to burn and pain that it was the second most natural thing to him. Sure, it tinted his porcelain skin reddish for a while and aroused a few questions from random people, but he sort of…liked it. Perhaps it chased away the chills? He didn't know.

Chills…

He didn't know why, but his hand strayed away from its place in his hair to the dial labeled with a big blue 'C'. He turned the knob until the water's temperature leveled out to a lukewarm. He then reached over to where the big red 'H' pointed all the way to the left…and began to turn it. If possible the feeling became slightly pacifying as the water cooled and cooled until the drizzle began to remind him of the Banora rain that fell and nourished the dumbapple trees in the summertime. He'd fallen asleep under the midnight sprays several times during his childhood. It was about the only gift Gaia had granted him over the years. For a long time, the harsh, freezing rain was his only solace.

Genesis quickly returned the knobs back to their previous positions, letting the water burn his skin yet again. The last thing he wanted to think about was his home and unhappy childhood there.

After the too-warm sensation began to sink in deep, Genesis carefully lowered himself to sit on the hard tile flooring, back leaning against the wall—he had all the time in the world right now. And he was tired anyways. It's been a long day. Perhaps he could rest his eyes…just for a moment…

00

00

"_Come on, Genny! I thought you said you were fast!"_

"_I _am_! I'm just tired!"_

"_Angeal's going to get you and I'm not sticking around to heeelp!"_

"Seeeeph_!" he couldn't help but laugh, though. When Sephiroth and Angeal were around, he couldn't not be happy._

_He sure loved this game. Blind Man's Bluff. Angeal had taught him this game when he was about six. It was so fun, running among the trees and through the grassy fields, trying not to get caught by the "Blind Man." Angeal was a good Blind Man; he had an innate sense of direction, was superior at identifying sounds, and had great confidence that whatever he ran into would most likely be one of his friends._

_Of course Genesis was fast for his age and slightly small size, but even the best athletes run out of energy eventually. And Sephiroth was having quite a laugh about that! The meanie…_

"_Genny, come on! He won't catch us up this hill!"_

_The young boy followed his friend—as far as he could go. He watched Sephiroth climb up and up and up until he reached a big Banora White tree at the top of the grassy hill. He tried to follow, but the further he climbed, the further away Sephiroth became. He climbed faster and faster, but Sephiroth's form grew ever smaller and distant._

"_He's going to get you, Genny! Hurry, or he'll find you!"_

"_I can't…" his voice came out a whisper. It was older, darker, more haunted. His voice was dead. Genesis turned and looked down from the hill. He'd only traveled a few feet, though it felt like so much more._

_It began to grow dark. Clouds formed overhead, blocking most of the full moon's rays. He saw a figure pacing its way toward him. He was going to get caught. He was going to lose._

_Immediately, he turned and attempted to climb the hill before he was discovered. He couldn't lose, he couldn't be caught, he couldn't let him get him…_

"_Genesis!" He paused. Sephiroth hardly ever called him that. They were still children—Genesis was still Genny. But Sephiroth's voice was older, too. Like they were grown-ups. They couldn't be! They were only about eight years old! He looked up._

_Sephiroth was no longer waiting for him at the top of the hill, urging him to hurry. Instead, he stood just in front of him, dressed in SOLDIER clothes, hair longer—much longer—and eyes sad. Gloved fingers reached out and touched his cheek ever so gently._

"_I'm sorry…"_

_A pair of hands grabbed the younger boy from behind._

"_**Found you!" **__That voice wasn't Angeal's—far from it. It was someone else. Someone scarier, unfriendlier, meaner._

_White surrounded him. Everything was white: the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the table on which he lay, the long labs coats around him… The only thing he could see that wasn't white was the clothes he wore. But they weren't the denim shorts and red T-shirt he'd been wearing; it was the customary SOLDIER uniform—black turtleneck, tough denim trousers, leather boots that zipped up the front, dark brown gloves--he was older. He was a SOLDIER! But…why? They were only playing a game…_

_He couldn't sit up; something was holding him back. He felt so heavy and dizzy and exhausted. He didn't want to be here. He didn't like it here._

"_Would it convince you if I said that I would do it in your stead if you refuse?" then someone else spoke. The scary voice laughed. "As I said: if nothing else, it would be good practice. At least until you see reason."_

_Tears leaked from his blue eyes; somehow he knew what all this meant. He just didn't want to believe it. Gentle fingers wiped the wetness away. He heard Sephiroth's voice again._

"_I'm so sorry…"_

_Then he was in pain._

00

00

A sharp gasp leaped from Genesis's throat and his eyes snapped open. A cold drizzle sprayed down over him, now. He was even shivering. Okay. He fell asleep. But for how long? Not that it mattered, but that was usually the first question mentally asked in these situations.

Genesis hurriedly pulled himself to his feet and shut the water off before practically tearing the sliding door open and grabbing his big, fluffy towel to wrap around his quaking self. He tried not to think about the dream; it was so scary, so very akin to the real thing--

Whoa, don't think about that. Now's not the…

Genesis grabbed the doorknob, nearly ripping the door from its hinges as he wrenched it open. But due to the wet floor, he slipped before he could make it back into his bedroom. Out of instinct, he reached out, grabbing onto the counter in order to break his fall. Well, most of it anyways.

Something else fell. He heard glass break. And a sharp pain stabbed his knee.

Genesis looked at the floor. A pretty, gold-lined black picture frame lay there. The picture itself featured himself and his two friends, that day down in Sector Eight. He and Angeal in their standard SOLDIER uniforms, Sephiroth in his. He, his teenaged self, was sitting in the fountain's waters, unable to hide his smile anymore. Angeal was ducking a splash of water from him, now having been pulled into the fountain himself. Sephiroth was behind Genesis's shoulder, his gloved had cupped under the water to mimic his actions. That was when they were happy, when their biggest worry was getting back before curfew.

But Genesis wasn't looking at the photo. He was staring at the broken shards of glass scattered all over the picture and on the floor. They were so…sharp; his knee was bleeding a little from pressing into the smaller pieces.

Slowly, he reached for one of the bigger pieces. The glass was soothingly cold on his fingers—just like he wanted to be.

His bedroom door opened. He looked up to find his two friends standing in the doorway with concerned expressions.

"Gen, are you alright? We heard--"

"I'm okay, Angeal. I just…slipped." Genesis looked down, realization suddenly dawning on him that he was holding the shard of glass fairly tightly. He loosened his grip and if fell with a _plink_! "I--I broke our picture…"

"That's alright, Genesis. We can always get you a new frame." Genesis only numbly nodded as Sephiroth helped him to his feet. "Can we get you anything? Are you hungry?" he mutely shook his head and they took the hint, closing the door softly behind them as they left.

00

00

An awkward tune of beeps sounded almost immediately after Angeal and Sephiroth had left Genesis's room. Sephiroth jerked his gaze to Angeal's direction, who'd pulled out his cell phone with a fond sigh before pacing back into the living room.

"It's Zack," he said after reading the text message from the concerned teenager. Idly shaking his head with a small smile, he began to send a reply while he spoke. "He's wondering why I'm not back yet."

Sephiroth cocked a silver eyebrow in slight amusement as he took a seat on the sofa and his friend on a recliner near the balcony doors, "Staying at your place again, I presume?"

The elder replied in a voice laced with a tiny laugh, shutting the phone after hitting 'send', "Zack has pretty much moved in, whether my consent was apart of that or not."

"Like a puppy, indeed: obedient, yet rather clingy," was the amused response. "I admire your skill in nicknaming."

"Zack would no doubt be pouting right now if only he were here." Both friends fell silent for a while, the briefly fond conversation fading away as Angeal's eyes once again flickered towards Genesis's bedroom door. "Do you remember when _we_ were that happy? Hardly any care in the world?"

"I do."

Silence once again. That is, until Angeal suddenly regained his feet with sudden enthusiasm before heading to the kitchen. "That does it; I know one thing that will at least make our evening better."

Sephiroth's gaze followed him questioningly. "What do you--?"

"I'm sure I still remember my mother's dumbapple tea recipe. You and Genesis always loved it, remember?" Good thing Genesis kept a small stash carefully preserved in his refrigerator, if nothing else for whatever good memories he'd kept from his and Angeal's home. With another smile, Sephiroth settled back against the dark crimson soft sofa and shut his eyes. At least there were _some_ good things left to account for in their lives.

00

00

At last able to tear his eyes away from the small pile of broken glass on his bathroom floor, Genesis had finally settled into an old T-shirt and loose cotton pants. Truth be told, it was a bit of a relief from the clingy leather he always wore when not residing in his quarters. He couldn't hear the fait buzz of his two older friends chatting anymore, so he quietly stepped outside of his room, secretly dreading to find them gone.

Gaia be praised, he needn't worry of that: Angeal was busying himself in his kitchen while Sephiroth sat comfortably on his couch, head leaned back against the back and eyes closed peacefully. Good. He deserved it.

Genesis didn't want to bother Angeal in whatever task he was happily occupying himself with. So he lightly made his way over to where Sephiroth was apparently resting. He couldn't deny it—staying near Sephiroth was pretty much instinct. He couldn't help it, no more than a female chocobo could resist a mating call from the strongest Alfa male. With Sephiroth came protection, that was all that mattered.

Slowly, quietly, so as not to disturb his resting friend, Genesis stretched out across the smooth sofa, carefully shifting to lay his head on the elder's lap before shutting his tired eyes to instantly fall asleep once again.

A/N: Wowzerz! That was my longest installment yet! I just kept writing and writing and…I couldn't stop! But I knew I had to eventually or I'd never get this posted! N e wayz, I really hope that satisfied your hunger for a little while! (…or with my luck, only provoked it…) hopefully, I'll be able to update before I'm clobbered to death by you…loving…readerz! Lol, j/k. Nah, I really luv you guys! Well, let me know if I still get to keep my life after what I've done to poor Genny! Toodle-loo!

_P.S. Okay, as far ahead as it will be, this story will eventually—I mean so far in the future that I hadn't typed it yet—feature another one of my favorite pairings: Zack/Cloud. But I was wondering if you guys think I should have an Angeal/Zack for now. Send me your votes in your reviews! L8erz! -_^_

_P.S.S I'll try to update tomorrow, but no promises…_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Whew! Guys, in the event of the considerable amount of trouble it took just to get this chapt uploaded, I must pass a very important tip to fellow writers: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO KEEP LONG-TERM DATA ON A LAPTOP THAT IS AT LEAST FIVE YEARS OLD IF YOU HAVE NO WAYS TO HAVE IT REPAIRED WHEN NEEDED MOST! *pant, pant, pant* ESPECIALLY IF SAID LAPTOP IS AN '03 MODEL WITH DUMB SAVING RESTRICTIONS CUZ IT WAS SCHOOL-GIVEN! Okay, got my venting done… But seriously, I tried over and over and over and over again to post this thing, but my hard drive won't let me save changes unless I delete a billion things first—and that save is only for one time before I have to do the whole process all over again! AND I've had to wait five months to get the damn hardrive replaced, in such and event that I had to rewrite this chapter and the ones I intended to post for Darkened Eclipse! Thus, I have been cursed with the misfortune of making you lovely readers waiting for so long! …Okay, so I wasn't quite done with my ranting, but hey, I bet you guys are ranting right along with me, right? …Or just plotting my inevitable, untraceable murder, lol. N e wayz, hopefully I'll have this problem fixed soon so enjoy!

**I'm sorry I can't post review replies this chapter, but I promise I'll send cyber-cookies with the next one! I luv each and every one of you, don't forget and don't doubt! OXOXOX**

Chapter Nine: "My Angel"

It was morning, yet still dark when bright blue eyes opened from their deep sleep.

It took a moment for Genesis to realize that the position he'd fallen asleep in was slightly different than that of when he awoke: for starters, there was a soft blanket thrown over him. Him and…Sephiroth. Yes, his head no longer rested on his friend's lap—rather it rested on the arm of the leather couch—but the elder SOLDIER hadn't left him. No, he was sound asleep right behind him, much in the same position.

"Angeal?" he looked around and softly called, but no answer greeted him save for the darkness around him. Instead, two small mugs sitting on the coffee table caught his eye. The ever distant aroma of sweet Banora White tea wafted toward his enhanced nose and he let the faintest of smiles stretch his lips. Angeal always did that when one or all of them needed cheering up.

Genesis slowly sat up, stretching his stiff muscles as he did so. Angeal must have left to retire to his own apartment, but he'd obviously left the two mugs there for Sephiroth and himself. One, he could see was half empty—no doubt Sephiroth was awake earlier. The other still had a small slice of the bluish-purple apple floating on the liquid's surface. Sure, the beverage was undeniably cold now, but Angeal's special tea was always a blessing to consume. And he only ever made it for the three of them.

To say the least, Genesis felt a might better. He couldn't help but smile to himself again as he lifted the cup up to his lips to take a sip. It had been so long since he'd tasted the sweet drink. Years, in fact. The last time he could recall such an occasion was…after that incident. He'd felt even deader than he was now. Angeal and Sephiroth had done everything they could for him, but he was lost to the world at the time. All he could think about was the wretched, filthy feeling of being mutilated. …How all there was around him was pain, misery, loss, dis--

_DONG!_

Genesis choked on his last sip at the sudden sound of his chime clock striking three in the morning. Between horrid thoughts he couldn't banish and sudden busting of the silence around him, it was safe to say he'd nearly gone into cardiac arrest. Maybe Banora White tea had it in for him, too…

Or maybe he _was_ officially crazy.

00

00

Sephiroth was a little cold when he woke up from his rather cramped position on Genesis's sofa. A quick scan around the room told him that was because Genesis was no longer curled up against him. And the blanket had been thrown off. And said blanket was damp in one spot; one of the tea mugs had been upset. Okay…not really a good sign.

The general soundlessly leapt to his feet, straining his senses for any sign of where his younger friend may have bolted off to.

A faint sound drew his attention to the kitchen. Very quiet, very discreet, but more than enough to send Sephiroth into an adrenaline rush. The last time he'd found Genesis alone in the kitchen--anyone but him catching a sense of déjà vu?

Sephiroth wasted no time in hurrying over to the kitchen door. An unmistakable silhouette was leaning over by the sink in the dark--

He switched on the light.

A tiny gasp jerked out of the younger's throat. Genesis spun around with surprise in his eyes, but his expression melted back into its complete, impassive façade. A silver utensil slipped to the floor. Sephiroth smelt…sugar?

"S-Seph? What are you do--? Did I wake you?"

Okay, this scene was not at all what the general had been expecting. A half-gallon tub of ice cream, a clear glass bowl, and a harmless silver spoon?

As if this wasn't awkward…

"Wh--I just--no," Sephiroth let his temporary shock drift into one of relief and warmly smiled. "You didn't wake me. Um, midnight snack?" he added with a gesture towards the frozen dessert.

Genesis glanced back behind him, and then returned his gaze to Sephiroth. He looked a bit uncertain, now, "Uh, yeah. I just--I had another bad dream and…I couldn't go back to sleep and, well…" the statement hung in the air for a while until Genesis abruptly retrieved the fallen spoon and tossed it in the sink. "Um, do you..?"

Again, Sephiroth allowed himself to smile a bit. Taking the unasked offer, he gathered two fresh spoons and joined his friend's side. "Why not? I haven't a reputation to guard up here." At first he'd reached for the bowl that had slid across the counter, but after exchanging a look with Genesis, the two just dug into the tub itself.

For a while, neither one of them spoke. Nonetheless, Sephiroth knew something was nagging at the younger's mind. He'd let him speak first, though.

And he did. One more sideways glace at Sephiroth and Genesis set his spoon down with a sigh, "Look, I…I know what you were thinking…" Sephiroth sent him a curious look. (Though it looked a little funny with a spoon still in his mouth. "When you rushed in here…you thought I was--"

"Genesis, I didn't mean anything by that. I was just…worried."

"Seph, I hadn't tried anything like that in years," Genesis softly retorted, lightly scraping the Rocky Road ice cream with his silver utensil. "Do you still not trust me?"

This time, Sephiroth sighed, sticking his spoon into the frozen dessert. "Listen, it's not about lack of trust; I just know what you've gone through and I…don't want to risk losing you."

Genesis looked up and realized his friend had stepped closer to him, one gloved hand running absently through his slightly tousled hair. He shivered a little. Turning away, he pulled Sephiroth's hand off of him and stepped back a little. "What would I accomplish by taking my own life, now? The child is long dead and I no longer have anything to worry over."

"Genny…" at the sound of that damned nickname, Genesis turned away further, not wanting old emotions to rise back up. "I know how it still hurts you. You didn't want anything that Hojo pushed upon you, but I remember how you loved the child the moment he was placed in your arms. And no matter how you try to deny it," the general urged, circling around the younger to catch sight of his shadowed face again. "You're still _human_."

Genesis didn't say anything for the longest time. When he finally did, Sephiroth's superior sense of smell caught a faint whiff of salt. That hadn't happened for years, either, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I put you through all of this…"

Okay, Sephiroth was _very_ confused, now, "What are you talking about?" he asked again, reaching up to wipe the raw tears away from Genesis's cheeks. "Why are you apologizing?" Genesis shook his head, trying to turn away again, but Sephiroth's gentle hold wouldn't allow him to. "No. What's the matter?"

"Everything that's happened—I've just always made things harder on you. I've been such a complete wreck and…I'm sorry. I never meant to…to drag you down with me. I-I don't see how you're still my friend."

There was a long pause. This was the last thing Sephiroth expected. "Look at me," he softly urged, tilting his friend's gaze up with gentle fingers. "I will always be your friend, no matter what befalls us. Nothing will change that. I promised when we were children that I'd look out for you—and I've done so the best I can."

The two stood frozen for another few minutes before Genesis pulled away once again. He didn't turn his back to the other as usual, but proceeded to stare at anything but the general.

"Why do you pity me so? What did you ever see in me that gave you the delusion I am something to care about? Why _you_? …And why Angeal?"

"I do not know."

Okay, honestly, that sort of slipped out. Not that there was a negative insinuation behind the statement, but truthfully, Sephiroth had never stopped to think about _why_ it was he and Angeal suddenly grew so close to the tortured soul standing before him. He and Genesis were similar, yes, in so many ways, but lots of people wander the world in the same manner and upbringing of so many others that they'll probably never meet and it never makes much of a difference.

Okay, just where the hell is this train of thought going?

Oh, yeah…

"We do not pity you," Sephiroth softly added with a sigh. "We _care_ for you."

Something akin to a confused looked flashed across the shadow of Genesis face, but only for a second, "Care?"

"Yes, Genesis, care. Can someone not care for another without any legitimate reason?"

The reaction Sephiroth received was certainly not one he saw coming. Or even had a chance of it: Genesis's posture returned to its typical, blank yet erect indifference before he strode passed his friend, back to where the abandoned ice cream sat. The younger slammed the lid back atop the plastic rim before moving to place it back into his freezer. His next destination turned out to be the kitchen doorway. Had Sephiroth said something wrong?

"It's late, General. I should be returning to bed; we do have a meeting with the Executive Director this morning."

"Genesis, I believe that's quite enough."

Sephiroth's sudden morph into an authoritative manner—not to mention stern tone of voice—had Genesis freezing upon nearly reaching his living room. "How long are do you plan on running away from me and anyone else who tries to get close to you?"

"I am not running. I merely prefer my space."

A low laugh of slight bitterness escaped Sephiroth's throat, "That hardly makes sense. Have you forgotten how you insist on me accompanying you whenever you must venture anywhere below the SOLDIER floors?"

Genesis's still form stiffened. Sephiroth could have sworn the room's temperature dropped a few degrees. "Very well, then. If it is that bothersome to you, I had no idea. I will trouble you no longer." With that said, he began to evenly make his way out of the kitchen.

Sephiroth inwardly cursed, following after a few seconds, "Genesis, wait. I didn't mean--"

"Good night, General."

00

00

Another drop of perspiration slid down the glass of iced water. It was truly amazing how fascinating the simplest of things can be.

Director Lazard's voice drifted over Genesis's head. Another top-priority mission had come to their attention. The commander hardly paid attention to these meetings anymore. It was just he and the other two top-rank SOLDIERS here, again. It was these kinds of missions the company only trusted to them. Well, to Angeal and Sephiroth, at any rate. Genesis was still required to attend, but as far as trust of _him _went in these situations_…_

Genesis couldn't recall the last time he had been on a fairly dire and complicated mission as this one. Hm, must have been a few years. Ever since…_that time_, no body seemed to trust him as much anymore. Sure, he still remained well-deserving of his rank—training the newbies to their toughest, nearly outclassing Angeal in almost every routine training simulation every month, oh, and lets not for get the _biggest _one of all: patrol duty! Okay, maybe that one wasn't exactly very impressive, but everyone and their mothers knew not to question Genesis Rhapsodos's capability as a top-SOLDIER.

It's not that Genesis wasn't allowed to take on missions likes these, but it was just an unspoken fact that 'Genesis Rhapsodos didn't go on missions such as this one.' Everyone seemed to think it best that he stay in the confines of the building, signing paperwork and whatnot while the others…helped and saved people. Tch, how very honorable.

"…The Crescent Unit has enabled a bomb to go off within a short time should any interference occur, so you'll have to be quick." Thank you, Director Obvious. Of course they'd have to be quick! Like _anyone_ would want to stick around for a firework show of _that_ magnitude! "Now, Sephiroth's A Unit will infiltrate here," a white-gloved finger indicated to a specific place on the digital map on the wall behind them all. "Drive back the Wutai's forces, with any luck leading them towards the bank, here, where they'll be cornered. B Unit, led by Angeal, will sneak into the camp off the West Side, here, and try to release as many of the hostages as possible. My advice would be to secure the women and young children first."

"Any particular reason as to why there are priorities concerning who we free first?" Angeal asked as he stared at the screen, sitting one leg up on the table while Sephiroth stood cross-armed behind him.

Lazard sighed, wearily running a hand through his hair before answering, "Because you only have three minutes before the bomb ignites."

_Well, if that isn't a kick in the nuts, _Genesis thought emotionlessly.

"This is an entire village being held captive here, Commander," Lazard continued. "It's not likely you'll be able to save everyone."

"…I understand."

"Now, as far as teams go, I recommend you recruit the best and most experienced SOLDIERS—those who do not have many issues with difficult and snap decisions. They will need to be notified half an hour before departure."

"Very well," Sephiroth affirmed. "Then I'll take Saige and his usual squad. He has accompanied me in the past and has proven himself more than capable."

Lazard nodded and turned to Angeal, who kept his gaze averted to everyone, obviously in deep contemplation. After a moment, he rubbed his chin a little in thought and said, "I do not feel comfortable bringing Zack on a mission like this… Then I suppose I'll take along Dawson and Soukawich; they and their comrades are fairly acclaimed for their experience in these kinds of situations."

"You know Walters is far more experienced and efficient," Genesis's voice surprised the other three men in the room. The youngest occupant did not look at them; rather he kept his eyes on the interesting glass of water, "He's been decorated for both hostage retrieval and espionage. Not to mention he is far more acclaimed for his combat skills and stealth than Dawson and Soukawich combined."

The first to recover from the shock of Genesis speaking up was Angeal, "But, Genesis, Walters is usually your accompaniment."

"I know that. I'll go."

If the first instance of the silent commander speaking was a shock, the second almost sent the other three into overdrive.

Sephiroth exchanged glances with Angeal before carefully responding, "Genesis, this mission is--"

"Quite within the capability range for one of ShinRa's top-ranking First Classes, if I am not mistaken. And, if I'm not mistaken, it has been quite some time since I last embarked on a mission. I believe I could use the outing, wouldn't you say?"

At Sephiroth's and Angeal's lack of response, Lazard turned to the copper-haired SOLDIER, "This assignment is not easy, Commander. Perhaps if you--"

"Hardly any assignment is easy, Director. And if I do not step up to a challenge every once in a while, I'm bound to lose my touch, by and by. Such is not acceptable in the SOLDIER program, is it?"

Finally, after a long silence, Sephiroth sighed, "Very well. Commander Rhapsodos shall take Commander Hewley's place. I will accompany with my own unit. When do we depart?"

"As soon as your teams are ready," Lazard replied just as Genesis stood from his seat. "Commander Genesis," said SOLDIER stopped in his trek to the door. "As I pointed out before, it's next to impossible to save everyone. There will undoubtedly be casualties, and many of them."

"Of course."

"And it is highly likely you may lose some of your men if some of Wutai's forces break through into your squadron."

"I am aware of that."

Lazard gave a satisfied nod Genesis couldn't see and turned away, "Just as long as you understand that."

"Certainly," finally, Genesis turned to face them all with a flourish and an arrogant air. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must inform the invitees and get ready for the party." With that and an exaggerated mock salute, Genesis had gone and the other three stood in ice-cold silence.

Then Angeal turned to Sephiroth, "What are you standing there for?" when the General gave him a confused look, he added. "Go after him! Tell him he can't take on this assignment!"

Sephiroth sighed and turned to lean against the table, casting his eyes to the floor, "He hasn't been on a real mission for too long a time. I can't refuse him this; he has all the legitimacy possible for grounds to go."

"Company standards aside, Seph, he's not ready for this kind of mission yet—you know that!"

"Don't worry; I'll look out for him," when he looked up to see Angeal far from comforted or convinced, tried again. "Besides, perhaps getting out and helping someone is just what he may need. He's getting better, slowly but surely."

"He's getting _reckless_, Seph," Angeal argued, shifting to lean beside his friend. "Granted, that is a small trace of his past self, but it's not a good one. You know that when he did things like this in the past—rushing himself into something too soon—it often got him hurt. And him going out on a mission where a lot of people will be dying around him is the _last_ thing he needs."

"We can protect him from a lot of things, Angeal," Sephiroth said after a moment. A small fly buzzing near the corner of the ceiling caught his eye. As he watched, it flew unknowingly into a small spiderweb. Sephiroth glanced away as the thin, black spider caught it and bit its deadly fangs into its prey. "But we can't protect him from the whole world."

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound coming from Lazard's reorganizing files and descriptions previously covered in the meeting. Soon, Angeal's quiet voice spoke up again, this time sad and pleading rather than lecturing, "Don't let him go, Sephiroth. This assignment will mostly likely hurt him in the long run. Please…order him to stay."

"I can't deny him the assignment, but let me talk to him; perhaps I can convince him to change his mind."

00

00

At the abrupt knock on his front door, Genesis looked up from his current point of interest in front of his sofa, "Entrée vu." Upon seeing his visitor in the mirror above his mantelpiece, his lips curled into a smile that was sickening to see in its unnaturalness, his eyes still bearing that haunted blankness, "Ah, General. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What are you doing, Genesis?"

"Oh, me?" the younger asked in a surprised tone that couldn't have been genuine. "I'm merely readying to head out on our mission. You can't head into battle without the necessary equipment, can you?"

"That's not it," Sephiroth's stern voice replied as the door shut behind him. "I mean what are you doing taking on this assignment? This isn't like you."

"What _is_ like me?" came that same, cold and lifeless voice the General knew so well. "This is merely a break from routine; I'm tired of staying cooped up in this place while you and all the other SOLDIERS spend their time risking their very lives to save others. Meanwhile, I'm here being treated like a liability no one trusts, doing nothing but training others, and going over and filling out paperwork, and acing the same training simulations to no point. Here, I'm naught but the 'lifeless First Class Genesis' who cannot be trusted with signing his own name."

Sephiroth sighed, his voice becoming lower, "Is that it, then? Are you volunteering for this mission to prove something to yourself? To me?" Genesis froze and the room suddenly got cooler. "If this is about our discussion last night, then--"

"You assume too much. Don't you think it's time I was treated like a SOLDIER and not merely a defenseless child? Besides, we both know Angeal doesn't do well on missions where he knows innocent people are going to die. If you'd like, think of it also as me doing him a favor."

"You're not ready for this, Genesis." At Sephiroth's words, Genesis resumed his task from before, his actions quicker and harsher. "Since you haven't had mission experience lately, it isn't within my power to hold you back." A sharp scrape of metal sounded as a scabbard was quickly slid off of a shining red sword. Genesis skillfully twirled the hilt around his fingers, easily as if he'd never skipped a day with handling it. "But it's still too soon."

"I see. You're protecting me," Genesis's dead voice taunted as his red-gloved fingers run across the blade's silver-lined edge, "But I seem to recall you lecturing me not six hours ago of how you tired of such an act."

"You misunderstood me," Sephiroth said gently as he took a few steps closer. "I meant I didn't want you to turn away from me anymore. You've shut the rest of the world out; I didn't want those doors to close on me too."

"I'm going on this mission, Sephiroth. Nothing you say will stop me."

Sephiroth bowed his head a little in defeat, "I can see there's no changing your mind."

"About time."

"But I do want you to promise me one thing," Genesis let the sword's tip sink a little and he tilted his head the slightest bit to acknowledge he was listening. "If things begin to cut too close, don't try and be a hero; I want you to get away to safety. If things get beyond your control, I want you to call me. I _will _come to you. Don't…do anything reckless."

There was no reply at first. Instead, Genesis merely propped his prized sword up against the wall next to him before picking up a weapon SOLDIERS rarely used: a handgun. After slipping in a fresh, loaded magazine, Genesis finally offered a quiet response, "I can take care of my self, thank you."

"Genesis." The aforementioned SOLDIER didn't acknowledge him until he felt a gentle hand on his arm, at which he violently flinched with a gasp. He looked up to his left to find Sephiroth's eyes very close to his. "I want you to promise me that."

They stared into on another's eyes for quite a while. Green staring into blue. Their breaths tickled each other's lips. When he realized just how close the two were, Genesis weakly yanked his arm from Sephiroth's hold, "Don't touch me." With that, he took a few steps away and continued the task of readying his weapons.

Sephiroth never got his promise.

A/N: Yeep! Genny's stepping outta the house! I wonder how this mission will affect him? Will he handle it okay? Or will a little malfunction in the assignment trigger some more bad memories or thoughts? …oops! ……………Tell me what you think; I'd LOOOOOOVE to know! -_^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey y'all, I'm back. I know my updates are very sporadic, but I've had to wait for forever to get my computer replace…which means I had to rewrite EVERYTHING _AGAIN!_ Both on this story and my other FFVII fic—the one I began writing three years ago! WAHH! AND I couldn't update at school cuz apparently, isn't "school appropriate"! D: my Boss (CrimsonpuppetP) musta thought I'd ditched my other story because o' that! URGH! FRUSTRATIOOOOON! But n e wayz, thank you all for the support all the same!

**To Cinnamon Cloud: Well, if Seph didn't give him permission to get into trouble…I did! Lol. Glad you understand Genny's predicament. Yep, Genesis is still Genesis, despite Angeal's and Seph's determination. And yes, your review is greatly accepted. Enjoy and I hope you review again! -_^**

**To scorpiosgirl: Way to go, girlfriend! I knew you'd be the first to figure it out from the start. I appreciate you being so patient with me, despite my rather neglected updates. Well, I'm sure you know the story. On to the mission! (Calvary Call) CHARGE! -_^**

**To Kala Sathinee: Yay! So glad you were excited for the new chapt! -_^ Yeah, it's sad, huh? But, unfortunately, he's far from out of the woods. Hope this chapt is satisfactory! ;)**

**To Tsukikkage234: Good guess, but no. More details on 'the child' will gradually come along. And when the pieces start to come together, it'll really knock you on the floor! ^_^ I hope you don't hate the reveal, though… Oh, and enjoy your flashback! ;)**

**To gothicdragon752: I'm so glad you haven't forgotten me completely! I'm soooooo sorry my updating took so damned long, but my computer is a piece of *bleep* sometimes! Urgh! But n e ways, I can't tell you how thrilled I am that you're still addicted to this fic! ^_^ and don't be mad at Genny; he's still struggling with his moods and handling closeness and all that stuff. It'll get a little tedious at times, but there is a reason and cause for all that other than the obvious. All will be explained in good time. In the meantime, keep an eye out for more 'magic updates'! ;)**

_**P.S. If anyone out there knows CrimsonpuppetP, I know it's a lot to ask, but will someone—anyone—pleez contact her and tell her I'm still working on Darkened Eclipse and I have to rewrite all my chapters (AGAIN!) and to not give up on me? I haven't forgotten her and I can't get ahold of her myself. Pleez, if anyone can send that little message for me, I would be eternally grateful! I desperately need her to contact me!**_

Chapter Ten: Phantom Pain

When SOLDIERS were on the battlefield, it's as if their personal life disappears completely—any arguments or intimate memories they shared with another were immediately forgotten. The only thing on their minds was the current objective and nothing else.

Even after so long deprived of such a sentiment, SOLDIER First-Class Genesis had warmed back up to the sudden and complete switch almost too easily. His team of twelve crouched obediently behind him among the darkness in the trees, waiting for their cue. The SOLDIER Second-Class crouching behind the bushes not four feet to his right held his wrist poised in front of him, the index finder of his other hand ready to hit the button on the watch. It was Eleven-thirteen p.m. _Three minutes_, Lazard had said. _Three minutes before the bomb ignites_. Not a single split second more. _Save as many as you can_. It was an entire village. People were going to die.

The Turks had assigned a bomb squad to try and disarm the explosive trap, but there was no absolute guarantee. And the squad would evacuate as soon as the ticker hit fifteen seconds.

The communicator in Genesis's ear crackled to life and he heard the SOLDIER General's voice, "Is your crew in position?"

Genesis pressed a hand to his ear to allow himself to hear better, as he glanced back at the troops behind him, "All in place. Nobody knows we're here."

"Good. My unit is near the South Bridge. We'll draw the Crescent Unit to the halfway point of the river—there'll be an ambush waiting for them. We'll try to keep them in check as long as we can. In the meantime, you evacuate as many civilians as you can to the Forest Glade."

"Understood."

"Remember, if the bomb can't be defused, get your team out of there. Even if the explosion doesn't kill everyone, the entire village will be lit ablaze, forming a giant flaming death trap."

"Right. We'll be awaiting your signal." That said, the connection was severed and everyone was silent.

During the next uncountable minutes, B Unit sat and watched impatiently as the patrolling Wutai guards paced to and fro, keeping villagers in their houses and such. At one point, they spotted a lone dog scuffing around here and there, searching for food. Then a guard shouted at the animal, giving it such a powerful kick that sent it sliding across the dirt a few feet. A little girl came running out of the nearest house, reaching for the poor canine despite her parent's cries to stay inside. Two guards approached with spears and guns. The child flinched, burying her face into her pet's fur. They almost stroke when a middle-aged man ran out from two houses down, urging them to show pity. The child retreated with her dog into her house. The guards, now angered, ganged up on the noble soul. One kicked him down. The other raised his spear. Genesis tore his gaze away and ducked down just as blood sprayed from the villager's chest.

_Maybe he shouldn't have come back to this…_

"Commander?"

The copper-haired leader looked up at the Second-Class with the watch. Brown eyes were watching him intently, concerned. Genesis tried to smile reassuringly, only to have that strange grimace appear instead, "Be ready; A Unit is on their way."

The subordinate nodded curtly, taking the hint. "Yes, sir."

Not too long after, a cry of disturbance breached the silence. All Guards on duty were joined by others on their brake. Men in ShinRa-issued uniforms met over fifty troops of Wutai halfway. Clangs of metal and battle cries were heard clearly to B Unit's hiding place.

"Now!" Genesis hissed and the Second-Class started the timer. No sooner had he done so, Genesis's squad rose and sprinted towards the village while A Unit drove many of the Wutaian troops away, "You know the drill: free as many as you can, get out of here in less than three minutes!"

With that, his team scattered. Genesis himself headed in the direction of the houses off the far edge. Drawing out his handgun from the holster on the small of his back (well hidden by his coat), he aimed carefully at the bolt on the first door and fired. With this, he easily swung the door open, only to be caught from behind by the throat. _Wutai assassin_, he thought. _Individual guards to watch over the hostages. Dammit._

Struggling for a moment, Genesis finally succeeded in flipping the combatant off of him. His opponent was obviously well-trained; whilst regaining his feet, the assassin swung a leg out to trip Genesis, but failed. Then he raised his spear to bring it down on the auburn head, only to be stopped by an invisible force. The Wutaian watched in horrified fascination as a beautiful, well-structured sword seemed to materialize in its owner's poised hands.

One of Genesis's hands was placed on the blade, the other on the hilt, keeping the block balanced. The two opposing fighters struggled for a moment as they tried to throw the other back, but soon resulted in Genesis aiming a perfect kick to his enemy's abdomen. Both parties stumbled back, but Genesis recovered quicker. He was about to strike the killing blow, but the assassin was far from giving up.

A low dive Genesis hadn't seen coming knocked him off his feet. His sword slipped out of his hand, sliding a few feet away. His vision blurred for a second, but he caught his attacker's wrist just as a jagged blade came down to stab him. This guy was good, but not good enough.

In a split instant, Genesis had the handgun's barrel up against the base of his enemy's neck. He scowled petulantly, "You just made me waste a bullet."

BANG!

A dead body and a bloody mess collapsed on top of the SOLDIER. Genesis shoved the corpse away and regained his feet, retrieving his precious sword. When he looked up, a man—and who he assumed was his two or three-year-old son—he hadn't noticed before cowered by the fireplace. Their eyes were wide having seen the short, but gruesome scene.

Genesis wiped away a splatter of warm blood from his face a little nervously. "You need to get out of here. A bomb has been armed."

That seemed to be enough for the man gave a curt nod and gathered the small boy up in his arms before hurrying out the door.

Once outside, Genesis glanced around him to see running and panicking civilians in all directions. A few of his team hurried about, anxious to usher the villagers away from this place. A certain SOLDIER caught his eye, "Thompson!" a dirty blonde immediately changed course and ran his way. "Where's Walters?"

"At the town square, sir. Several women and children are being held there."

Genesis nodded, "Very well. Take these two," he nudged the frightened father closer to his subordinate. "And any other civilians you find and get them to the Glade."

"Yes sir!" then the SOLDIER seemed to notice the blood. "Commander, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Get them out of here!"

Genesis didn't turn back as he ran deeper into the small town. A few Wutaians dared to intercept him, only to be lifeless on the ground within seconds at the mercy of his sword. He passed several houses with their front doors wide open, indicating his team had already freed the residing families. Those that weren't he swiftly infiltrated, quickly doing away with any opposer and ushered survivors out. Only once did he come across a small family who refused to follow him; the father held tight to his wife and two girls, too scared to listen that SOLDIER was here to help them. Despite Genesis's best efforts, they wouldn't budge and the commander had no choice but to leave them.

As he approached the town square, Genesis caught sight of his loyal subordinate Walters and two others. Another SOLDIER lay motionless on the ground. Some of the patrol guards had stayed behind and were now locked in heated battle with his troops. Genesis let familiar heat rise up in his palm, summoning a spell he needed no materia to cast. An instant later, all of the remainder of the Crescent Unit ran or collapsed in screaming masses of flame.

The SOLDIERS immediately hurried to the hostages huddled by the large statue in the center of the village. Genesis couldn't help but notice that many were bleeding. "Walters!" said First-Class hurried over. "What hap--" he cut himself of with a gasp of pain. He clutched his stomach in reflex, but didn't take his eyes off of his follower, "What happened here?"

"As soon as the Wutai troops spotted us, they began to open fire on the women and children they held out here. Only four were killed before we reached them. And Elliot fell taking out the guard with the guns." Genesis inwardly cursed. "We've got less than a minute before the bomb detonates." At this, Genesis nodded.

"Alright, get these women out of here; I'm going through one last sweep to try and free anyone I can reach."

"Yes, sir." Walters headed off to pass on the order while his superior officer sprinted in the opposite direction.

After a few steps, a throbbing stab passed through his abdomen again. Genesis stopped for a moment as he pressed a fist to the center of the pain. He didn't remember getting shot or stabbed, but there was no time to look. Pushing himself and ignoring the growing pain as best as he could, he dashed off in the direction of shut houses. His powerful sense of smell told him which houses that family's had survived or not. As he headed towards a small, two-story house with its door still bolted, a Wutai soldier from the neighboring house burst out, ready to charge. Without looking, Genesis whipped out his firearm and shot twice. The Wutaian fell dead just as Genesis reached the door. He blew the door open, surprised that no assassin awaited him. He could see no one, but he heard a wailing of a baby on the second floor.

He took the steps two at a time towards the sound. Upstairs he found a woman and two children huddled beside her, one infant in her arms. As usual, Genesis led them out.

The more Genesis moved, the more the pain in his abdomen grew. He almost didn't hear Walter's voice calling at him not ten feet away. He finally looked up when he reached him. Walters looked distressed.

"Commander! We've got ten seconds; we've got to go!" Genesis nodded and tried to follow, only to hit the ground after a few steps. The pain was excruciating. He suddenly remembered the cause of the pain when he felt something warm and thick ooze into his leather uniform and boots. He cursed to himself, praying what he feared wasn't true. "Commander, what is it? Are you--?"

The next seconds that followed were very confusing; everything happened at once: he felt Walters drop down beside him, and then knocked him over. A loud BOOM echoed in his ears. Suddenly, several strangely blurry houses were in flaming splinters. Those that were still somewhat intact were almost nearly engulfed in flames. A woman was screaming, nearly drowning out Walters's cries.

"…mander! Commander! Are you alright?" Genesis shook his head to clear the fuzziness there. He felt the same, trickling wetness on the left side of his forehead. "Sir, we need to get out of here, now! This whole village is in flames! We'll burn alive if we stay much longer."

Genesis nodded as he tried to push himself up with Walters's help. "Sir, you're hurt! You're bleeding everywhere."

"I'm f--"

A woman's cry pierced his eardrums again. His head began to throb. He hadn't realized she was at their sides, "My baby! My little girl is still inside my house! She'll burn alive!" Walters tried to sustain her, telling her it was too late and they needed to flee from the village, but to little avail, "No! I have to go back! She'll die if we leave her there!"

"Ma'am, there's nothing we can do! It's too…"

The voices around Genesis began to drown out in his mind. He could see all the chaos around him, but everything was jumbled and hazy. The only voices he could hear were the ones in his head.

"_**My baby!...She'll die!...I have to go back!..."**_

_**The baby's dead…can't go back…too late…**_

He couldn't remember willing his body to run back in the direction from which he came. And he couldn't hear Walters's calls to bring him back, only the desperate cries of a mother.

A redheaded mother.

Calling for her baby.

Her baby who was going to die if someone didn't help.

When he reached the house, it was almost obliterated. The door was hanging on a single hinge, the staircase was half-encased in fire, one half of the building was already gone, a few floorboards from the floor above had already collapsed.

Determined, Genesis shoved his way through the mess. Faint wails led him back upstairs, to the very room he'd taken the woman and her children from. Flames and smoke obstructed his vision of the room terribly, but the cries were loudest in here. Eventually, he found his way to a far corner, where he caught a faint hint of a pink sleeper under a crib. Carefully, he kneeled down to peer under the baby bed to find a small, pigtail-haired girl hiding, clutching a brown teddy bear close to her.

He froze, stunned at first at the innocent beauty before reaching a hand out to the cowering girl—probably no more than five years old. "It's okay," he surprised himself by saying, "I'll get you out."

"Mama!" she sobbed. Genesis tried so hard to ignore the sudden stab to his heart.

"I'll bring you to her. I'll bring you to your mama. I promise."

He couldn't remember how he did it, but Genesis soon found himself cradling a frightened little girl to his chest, using his jacket to shield her from the smoke and intense flames. He was halfway down the hall when his abdominal pain surged again. He hissed as he fell to the ground, landing on his side to prevent crushing the child in his arms. Not a foot away, a flaming timber landed near his head, but he barely noticed it. He was sure he heard someone's voice, but he couldn't make out the words or who it belonged to; all he could understand was the wailing of the young child. All he could feel was the unbearable pain in his stomach as more thick wetness flowed down into his boots and onto the floor under him.

"…esis! Genesis, where are you?"

Eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed slid open a fraction. He saw a dark figure outlined amongst the flames by the staircase. It rushed over as Genesis tried to push himself up. He felt a gentle hand on his cheek.

"We must get out of here, now. This house is about to give way. And the flames are moving toward the town's power generator."

Genesis nodded, but winced when the pain in his head increased tenfold. He was pulled to his feet and they made their way to the stairs. Once there, the figure next to him leaped over the railing to land near the door. Genesis was about to follow suit, only to have another chunk of the ceiling come down and smash through the railing. The commander lost his footing and he came tumbling down to the harsh floorboards below. He held the precious cargo tighter in his arms while he was pulled to his feet again. With the help of his aide, the three made it out of the house just in the nick of time.

They ran and ran to the closest edge of the village, the massive fires licking at their heels. Genesis stumbled once or twice, but the figure next to him dragged him along. When finally they reached the edge of the forest, Genesis felt a strong shove before falling face-down to the ground; the larger body covered his own. Then he heard another loud BOOM!

All was quiet for a long time.

00

00

After what seemed like hours, the weight on Genesis's back eased.

Sephiroth sat up, observing the destroyed village behind them. Genesis still hadn't moved, but he could hear quick and erratic breathing coming from his direction. _Running back into a burning building like that…and obviously injured._ The General couldn't decide whether he should be angry at Genesis's rash actions or relieved that he was safe. Some first mission back…

He turned back to face his younger friend, a might concerned considering the state he'd found him in. He was still lying prone on the small, grassy hillock. His arms had come up to support some of his weight. His eyes remained fixed on the bundle beneath him.

"Genesis…"

"Wake up," was the quiet whisper he got. It was the first trace of emotion Sephiroth had heard in years. Sadly, this emotion wasn't happy or relieved—it was hopeful…distraught, yet hopeful. "We're safe, now. We're out."

Sephiroth edged closer to get a better look at what Genesis held so protectively. He placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, only to be completely ignored. "Gen--?"

"Wake up. Please. We're going to go see your mama. Remember? She…she wants to see you. Don't you want to see our mama?"

Sephiroth managed to catch sight of the tiny figure in Genesis's hold. It was a little girl, barely out of the toddler stage. Soft, creamy skin; golden little pigtails; beautiful, half-lidded blue eyes. Eyes that Sephiroth knew couldn't see Genesis anymore. Eyes that were as blank and lifeless as they were beautiful. Surprisingly even to himself, Sephiroth's gut wrenched a little. _No. Not that again. He can't see that again…_

His fingers tightened a little on his friend's shoulder, "Genesis." When the younger ignored him, he tried again. "…Genny." The commander's breath hitched and he tilted his head a little in the General's direction, but didn't take his gaze away from the small child in his arms. "Genny…she won't wake up."

"She has to. I promised…I promised her I'd…take her to her mama. She has to see her mama!" Sephiroth gently pried Genesis away from the little girl, pulling him back against his chest. Genesis resisted, but it was weak. "I promised…I _promised_…"

"You tried, angel. She was already hurt before you found her. You couldn't have known."

"But she…I couldn't…I promised her…"

"Not even angels are saints, Genny."

00

00

Genesis was numb by the time Sephiroth managed to pull him away and began to head back to the rendezvous point at the Forest Glade. Angeal was right: Genesis _wasn't_ ready for this mission. Even Angeal would have handled the concept of dead children a might better than their younger friend was.

The only sound during their trek was the scuffing of feet against fallen leaves and twigs. Sephiroth found Genesis stumbling more and more, hissing every now and then while holding his abdomen. Despite the dark leather, the General could clearly make out the rivers of blood all over his uniform. He also didn't like the way his head was looking either. According to Walters, he'd hit it fairly hard on the brick ground when the subordinate SOLDIER tried to cover him from the blast. He was sure he'd spotted a few burns here and there as well.

So, Sephiroth helped him along as best as he could manage—draping his friend's arm over his shoulders and holding him up with an arm held gently around the younger's waist. The General had a hunch as to why Genesis found it hard to walk, however wrong he hoped he was.

When finally they'd reached the opening, several tents and med units were set up around three or four campfires. Civilians were being checked and treated for injury, children cried and called for their parents or siblings, and a few SOLDIERS were trying to accounts for lost lives. Sephiroth approached a tall, broad SOLDIER pacing his way around groups of families, Genesis still in tow.

"Saige."

The First-Class immediately whipped around to attention, "Yes, sir!"

"How many injured and how many dead?"

"We lost three Second-Classes down by the bank, sir. Third-Classes Johnson and Hiroi are currently missing. And Second-Class Elliot and Third-Class Takami were killed on Commander Rhapsodos's team. Many others are injured, but only two have been severely burned by the fire and explosion."

Sephiroth grimly nodded, "Very well. I expect a report in my tent tomorrow at 0900. Carry on."

"Yes, sir," the two First-Classes were about to shuffle away, but Saige spoke up again. "Sirs. Commander Genesis seems badly injured. Walters informed me he was bleeding on sight and he's seemed to have suffered a concussion. Perhaps I can--"

"I will examine the Commander myself. I want a med kit brought to my tent on the double."

"Do you request Restore Materia, sir?"

"No. Keep it for use on the civilians."

"Yes, sir!"

The First-Class hurried off to carry out his superior's orders. Genesis tried to pull away, but Sephiroth held a firm grip on him, "We're going to my tent."

"I can patch myself up in my own--"

"Don't argue. Knowing you, you won't take care of yourself properly. I'm going to make sure you're cared for."

Genesis's head fell in defeat, but Sephiroth didn't miss the dark words uttered by his friend, "You really _don't_ trust me." The General sighed, but said nothing. This would never get easy…

00

00

By the time they reached the spacious private tent, a lamp had already been lit and the requested medical kit sat on the desk directly across from the entrance. Sephiroth laid a thick towel at the foot of his cot and sat Genesis down—immediately, the copper-haired SOLDIER crossed his legs and firmly gripped the edge of his seat. The General gathered up the kit and a smaller towel before coming to sit beside his friend.

Genesis's hair was soaked crimson in some areas, a thin trail leading down his temple. Sephiroth dipped a corner of the white hand towel into the water basin on the nightstand before pressing it to the severed area, "You apparently have contracted a concussion, but with your mako level, it should heal overnight. That is, assuming you don't go to sleep too soon." He received a microscopic nod.

It didn't take long for the General to finish mopping up the blood—both his friend's and not—from Genesis's face, checking for anymore head injuries. When finally he reached for a fresh towel, he took a moment to notice his friend hadn't moved a muscle. Sephiroth sighed, contemplating how to go through with the rest of this.

"Um, Genesis, I need to ask you to remove your coat for me." A reaction from Genesis finally triggered when he looked up with a brief sign a fear in his eyes for a split second, and then it melting back into his trademark impassiveness. "I can't clean the rest of the blood without you removing your coat and harness." Genesis didn't move. "Just for a moment. …Please."

There was that damn 'P' word again. If there was any particular word Sephiroth hated, it was that one. He hated using it, he hated what it reminded him of, and he hated every single Gaia-damned thing about it.

Sephiroth was brought out of his dark musings when the blood-stained red coat lay out on his cot and Genesis's shaking hands were working on unbuckling the straps over his chest. After silently assuring his friend that he was only going to assist in removing them, Sephiroth took up the suddenly difficult task himself. He couldn't help but wince at how strong the scent of human blood had become.

Leather creaked and crackled when Genesis tightened the cross in his legs. As understandable as the gesture was, Sephiroth couldn't finish his task if Genesis insisted on closing himself in like always.

"I can do the rest myself," The commander's quiet voice said after a moment. He didn't look at Sephiroth. "You don't--"

"I want to be sure, Genesis. Let me help you," When Sephiroth reached for him, Genesis tensed up even more. So this is what Hollander put up with all these years…

"Please, just…let me take care of it myself. I can--"

"Genesis," those green eyes were suddenly very close again as the General gently but firmly held Genesis's arm, "I only want to clean you up and check for anymore wounds."

"I'm fine. I--"

"Let me help you…alright? I promise when we're done you can go back to your tent or for a walk or anything you wish. Just allow me this one peace of mind. …I won't hurt you." Genesis turned his head away, but eased his self-defense a bit. Sephiroth took this as his cue and knelt on the ground, gently nudging his friend's knees apart. He set the basin down beside him, repeating his previous actions. There was a lot of blood in just the clothes alone. Some wasn't Genesis's, but most of it definitely was. Growing up, Sephiroth had become well-accustomed to the smell of his friend's blood.

After a while when Sephiroth was mopping up Genesis's left leg and the water in the basin began to take on a very pink hue, Sephiroth cautiously spoke up again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Genesis continued to stare at the far wall of the tent, "What you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you haven't put the pieces together," when Sephiroth received nothing but silence, he sighed, "The blood on your legs smells like hormones."

"…It was a newsflash for me, too."

The General shook his head in a berating manner as he dipped the towel in the basin again, "If it was close to this time, you shouldn't have come."

"It's been spasmodic lately; I had no way of knowing. It happened just shortly after the infiltration began."

"Between the nature of this assignment and the routines you go through when this hits--If I hadn't come along and found you, you--"

"If you hadn't come along, I probably would have been put out of my misery by now."

Sephiroth's brow furrowed a little.

That stung. A lot.

"How can you say that? Are you telling me this was just another death attempt, then? Is that the reason you insisted on taking Angeal's place?"

Genesis flinched only slightly. His eyes cast down to the ground, "No."

"Should I be expected to believe that? After all those times in the past, are you trying to tell me you didn't have a small thought of relapse?"

"I didn't come to die. I wanted…"

Sephiroth looked up again when Genesis felt silent, "Why, then? What is it that drove you to come back? What _possessed _you to go back into that house?"

Genesis unconsciously shut his eyes. Jumbled thoughts were racing around in his head again.

"_**My baby! She'll die!"**_

…_**he'll die!…please help us…**_

"_**I can't leave her!"**_

…_**I won't gi--**_

**Beautiful blue eyes…just like--**

"I don't know," The commander tilted his head up a little, yet stared at nothing. "Something just drove me back. Like…something was calling me…"

"And what if you had died in there?" Sephiroth's voice dropped an octave after a moment. He took another moment to look up at the blank eyes of his friend. "Your pains are crippling, we both know that. Do you realize what could have happened to you if you'd stayed a moment longer?"

Genesis turned his gaze away again, "What does it matter? It was all for nothing anyways."

Sephiroth's grip tightened around the stained towel in his hand, red liquid dripping onto the ground. "What does it _matter_? Don't you care what happens to you in the least?"

"Quite honestly?" there was a long pause. Then, "No. I'm not searching for my death any longer, but I wouldn't mind if it came and found me."

"And what about us, Genesis? What about me and Angeal? What do you suppose would become of us if you let yourself die?" at this, the younger SOLDIER's head fell down.

"I'd be out of your hair. You wouldn't have to worry about me every hour of the day anymore."

GAIA-DAMMIT!

Sephiroth couldn't help it—he was angry. He wasn't sure if his anger was directed at Genesis himself or the idea that he just didn't understand that Sephiroth cared for his friend because he _wanted_ to, not because he felt obligated to.

"You still don't understand! We care deeply for you! You're our closest friend! We want you to be happy, not this shell of your former self you've turned into."

"…stop it."

"I know you've grown up under harsh conditions, and I know things have happened to you that shouldn't have, but why can't you understand _we want to help you_? Look at yourself! Look at what you've become! Why do you insist on hating yourself and pushing those of us who love you away? Why won't you let us--?"

"_Sephiroth, let go_!"

Sephiroth froze. He must have been so caught up in his aggravation that he didn't realize he'd pinned his friend to the cot, his hands holding viselike grips on his arms. And he found himself staring into a pair of petrified blue eyes. The moment just registered in his mind that Genesis had actually _screamed_ in fright at him.

Green eyes widened and strong hands loosened their grip. "Oh, Gaia. I'm sorry, Genesis."

As soon as the pressure on his arms lifted, Genesis scrambled up from under his friend, booking it to the other side of the tent. Frightened blue eyes stared back at the General who tried to approach, but only received a cower in return.

"Genny, I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Shallow breathing was all to be heard for a few moments. Genesis cast a quick glance at the tent flap, and then back at Sephiroth. His eyes had clouded over when he spoke, "You were sorry back then, too."

Then he was gone.

A few moments had passed when Sephiroth wearily buried his face in his hands. _Why did it have to become this way?_

Suddenly, he reached for his phone. He needed to talk to Angeal.

00

00

The path twisted and turned in no particular direction. He wasn't sure where he was headed; all he knew was it took him further and further away from the one person he'd always held so tightly to. He wasn't sure why he pushed him away, like all the others, but it was just how it happened. He'd always depended on Sephiroth's protection, but he now felt he didn't deserve it—that he shouldn't have tangled himself into the lives of the two greatest people in the world. He ruined their lives; why should he plaster himself to them?

It must have been an hour—maybe two—by the time the rustling of running water reached his ears. After cornering around a few more trees, he was met with the shining full moon glistening on the river's surface. A single willow tree stood just feet away from the bank's edge. It was peaceful, and quiet, and secluded. His kind of place.

As if on automatic, Genesis sat himself down at the base of the tree, bringing his knees up in a childlike manner to hug them to his chest. He watched the water's moderate flow for a while until he could bear its simple beauty no more. Finally, he buried his eyes into his knees, tangling his fingers on one hand into his hair. At last, he let a sob rack his shoulders.

He loved Sephiroth. And Angeal. They were the closest thing to a real family he had. Why was he so afraid of them? How could he be so selfish?

00

00

"_I think it best you three leave."_

"_No!" a smaller hand clasped a slightly larger one. "No, don't leave me. Please!"_

"_We're not leaving you. We're right here."_

"_If you want him to cooperate and keep the child alive, I suggest you let at least them stay." _

"_You all will contaminate the area! You must leave."_

"_NO!" small sobs were heard and the other hand joined the first, squeezing with all the strength they had. "Please stay here! I don't want to be alone!"_

"_I need to take him to the O.R. There's no time!"_

"_Then, give them surgical gowns and let them in with him. He won't go in alone."_

"_It's the only way, Doctor. Choose fast, or we'll lose them both."_

"_Angeal, Tseng, you must see reason! I cannot--"_

"_We're done with this discussion. You two, come with me into Pre-OP."_

"_I'll be back, I promise," a small kiss on the forehead and the comfort was gone._

"_Wait! You cannot--" the doctor was cut off by another agonizing scream. The time was almost here. _

_00_

_00_

_There was a tiny wailing somewhere in the distance. All was dark, but somehow peaceful. The pain had gone, and he was a bit warmer than usual, but he was comfortable. _

_Metal instruments were clinking. Some people were speaking in the distance. He didn't pay it much heed, though. Everything was peaceful, and he was tired, so-- _

"_Hey, Genesis. Wake up." _

_Angeal? Go away…_

"_Hey, come on, Sleepy. You have a visitor."_

"_Mmph," was all he managed at first before opening his eyes, wincing at the white light all around him. He tried to push himself up and a pair of strong arms helped him. He leaned his back against something soft. A bed? Pillows? When was he moved? When did he fall--_

_Looking around him, he realized he was in the quarantine recovery room. The surgery was over? _

_He could make out the slightly-unclear image of Angeal standing at his bedside. He could tell by the air around him that the older SOLDIER was smiling. Then he saw the unmistakable white coat of Doctor Hollander some distance away. Beside him, Tseng, in his standard Turk uniform. Hollander seemed to carefully pass something to the Turk. Tseng turned and paced to his direction. _

_A small, yet somehow cute sound greeted him. _

"_Say hello, Genesis."_

_Tseng half sat himself on the edge of the hospital bed. He had a white bundle in his arms. Genesis shut his eyes and turned away. _

_Angeal's hand came to rest on his shoulder, "Hey, Genesis. It's alright. We just want you to take a look, that's all." The coppered-haired SOLDIER shook his head. "Please?"_

"_I don't want to see it."_

"_Just one look? You won't regret it."_

_Finally, he gave in and slowly turned back around. He blinked hard. The first thing his eyes locked on to was a pair of deep blue pools. Then a mass of light, messy locks of hair. And then…a tiny, toothless smile._

_Genesis's heart stopped. His breath hitched. His eyes became impossibly wide. _

_A minuscule little hand mindlessly reached out, swatting at nothing._

_He heard Tseng laugh a little, "Would you like you hold him?" Genesis gave a distracted nod. The Turk carefully transferred the delicate bundle into his arms. "Here…support his head with your arm, there. Yes, just like that. Now say hi."_

_He looked down at the fragile form of life, which stared right back up at him. It was so tiny, so…beautiful. A tiny hand came up again, fingers outstretched as far as they would go. Genesis raised his own hand. His fingers aligned with those of the child in his arms. _So small…_ "Hi there, little one."_

"_He's beautiful, isn't he?"_

_Genesis's head snapped up in the direction of the voice he hadn't realized was there. Beside the heart monitor, sat Sephiroth in a chair in a close-by corner. He sat idly, feigning comfort, while his eyes watched in both pain and happiness at the younger friend and the infant. It was as if there was an invisible boundary separated him from the small crowd not three feet away. _

_Genesis held a silent gaze with him for a moment before nodding shyly, then smiling down at the cooing bundle, "Yes, he is. He's so _small._"_

"_Six pounds, eleven ounces," Angeal stated proudly. "And perfectly healthy." He offered a finger to tickle the infant's cheek. A weak smile cracked the little one's face again as he latched onto the finger and held tight. _

"_You know, he needs a name," Sephiroth's voice broke the silence again. He still didn't move from his seat. "Doctor Hollander can't simply write 'beautiful and small' on the birth certificate."_

_Genesis glanced back up at him, for once at a loss for words, "A name?" his gaze fell back to the blue, blue eyes. "I-I don't…know. I never gave it any thought."_

_Finally, Sephiroth slowly rose from his seat, approaching the bed a little tentatively. He sat himself on the bed, much akin to the way Tseng had. He peered over Genesis's shoulder at the tiny creature. It returned the stare as if both were lost in some sort of trance. Sephiroth studied the newborn eyes; the messy hair; the soft, creamy skin—heavenly skin just like Genesis's. He smiled a little._

"_Hm. How about--"_

00

00

"Professor Hojo?"

The scientist looked up from his microscope and turned towards the voice of his assistant, "Yes, Suzuki. What is it?"

"We're closing up the labs for the night, sir."

"You'll have to wait a while longer, Suzuki; I'm not quite finished yet."

"Professor, it's nearly two o'clock in the morning. We must--"

"I will leave when my evaluation is finished and not one second before!" the assistant scientist jumped a little and clammed up. Hojo turned back to his work. After a moment, Suzuki crept up behind his superior, staring at the large mako tank against the wall in front of them.

"How much longer do you think until it's ready, Professor?"

Hojo glanced up at the point of his subordinate's interest for a moment before resuming his work, "Not long, with any luck. I still have s few minor procedures to carry out before it's released. When that time comes, my experiment will rival even Sephiroth's power."

"But, sir. Sephiroth is your greatest creation, the most powerful being in existence. How can something so trivial as this--"

"You forget, Suzuki, that part of this specimen's structure is composed of S cells. With the power I've given it, and if duplicating it becomes possible, I will have created the greatest entity in the history of existence! Two of the greatest powers will be under my hand."

"Professor," Suzuki muttered, stepping closer to the glowing tank and placing his hand up against it. "How can you be sure it will be as vulnerable to you as Sephiroth? If it becomes as powerful as you say, how can you guarantee you will be in control of that power?"

"This specimen and Sephiroth have the same weakness: love. Sephiroth knows he has no family, no typical childhood, thus a part of him is left bare. With this creation, I can implant any delusion I wish—and take it away just as easy." An eerie smile stretched the scientist's lips as he too drew closer to the tank, studying the subject inside. "His neural patterns are already mapped out. To him, illusions and memories are one and the same. When he's released, he will believe he will have grown up in a small town, very far from here. He will believe he has a family, and friends. In reality, people have already been prepared with the stories he'll believe, and will apparently prove them legitimate. He won't realize I control his very existence. He'll think he won't be alone, but he will be—just like my other great creations."

Maniacal laughter echoed throughout the empty labs. The walls seemed to still ring from the horrible sound—a sound that could almost wake the dead from terrible nightmares.

And it did.

When the secluded room was still and silent, dormant eyes opened to peer out from a world of green.

A/N: YIPE! This chapt was loooong! Well, at least for me… But, y'all, I jes couldn't stop. I love it when the plot starts to creep in and becomes intense! Whee! (you know, a buddy of mine once told me I say 'whee!' at the oddest times…and that I'm the only one to say it when I hug someone…sorry, guys, I've been doped up on pain meds and then withdrawal from pain meds after I got surgery right before Christmas! Knee surgery! Ack!) Well, I hope y'all liked this installment and I hope it wasn't too confusing for ya! L8erz!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: YIPPEE! Another update! Wow, it's so good to be back for more than a day every few months!

**To: chibi heishi: Glad I changed your mind and have caught you in my web! MUAHAHAHA! I thank you for the compliment. I know I probably should have put a MPreg warning, but…for several reasons I took a chance and didn't! lol. One of which is obvious: would you have continued reading if I had? -_^ n e wayz, I'm so happy you think it's good enough to keep reading! BTW…what is it exactly you're dreading? You could be right….*evil laughter* …sorry. **

**To gothboymylove: First off, luv your name! -_^ Second, yeah surgery was a pain, but I'm on my way to recovery! Third, you're welcome for the update! Yeah…I luv when the plot gets so thick and intense. *shivers in anticipation* ooooh! Wait to you see what's to come!**

**To ****Tsukikkage234: Benevolent? *sniff* why, thank you! Glad my flashback satisfied you! ;) The specimen…well, all in good time! -_^**

**To gothicdragon752: Glad I made you laugh, Chaos! Even though it wasn't my primary objective, it makes me happy knowing you nearly busted a gut! Lol. As for the specimen deal, well….I WANNA TELL SO BAD BUT THAT WOULD SPOIL IT! GAHH! But I hope you enjoy the angst when the time comes!**

**To scorpiosgirl: Girlfriend, you gotta cut out the whole mindreading thing…it's creepy! Eep! -_^ you're soooooo on the right track…are you related to Criss Angel? LOL!**

**To Cinnamon Cloud: ……………You…are really good at guessing. You sure you ain't stalking me and raiding my thought patterns? LOL. I ain't gonna tell you which parts you're at least half right on, but…geez! You and scorpiosgirl both…you're freaking me out! *shivers***

Chapter Eleven: Façade

"He just left? Without telling you were he was going?"

"He probably didn't go far. Walks calm him. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Sephiroth ceased his pacing and sat down on the edge of the cot. "But I frightened him quite badly; he'll probably keep his distance from me for a while."

"You can't blame yourself, Seph. The fault is neither yours nor his. He's still lost as far as feelings and closeness is concerned."

"Yes, but…" Sephiroth sighed, rubbing his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. "I _yelled_ at him, Angeal. I've never done that before. And I wouldn't be surprised if I left bruises on his arms. What could have possibly been worse?"

"We've all been under a lot of stress lately. I'm sure Genesis understands that."

Sephiroth sighed again and resumed pacing about, "If he does, we'll never know. He hardly talks to anyone anymore, much less us." He let out a scoffing laugh. "I haven't seen him pick up one of his favorite books in a while either. I sometimes feel as if our friend is gone forever."

"Don't say that, Seph. We just have to be patient; he knows we love him. …And I don't think this mission and his cycle kicking in helped his situation much."

"Again, I apologize for allowing him to come. Once again, I've made the wrong decision."

"You did what you thought was best in your judgment. Not even you can know everything."

For the first time in while, the SOLDIER General cracked a genuine smile, "Don't tell anyone else that; you'll ruin my reputation."

"Oh, you mean no one else was supposed to know?"

"Thank you, Angeal. Really," Sephiroth actually let a little good-natured tone ease into his voice.

"Oh, stop it. You sound like Genesis when he was first getting used to his hormonal rollercoasters." Sephiroth laughed lowly. "Day One: 'No, Angeal. I actually like you treating me like a three-year-old girl being potty-trained.' Day Two: 'Oh, nothing. Really. Just making certain my sword is sharpened for sparring practice tomorrow.' Day Three: 'Angeal, get the hell over here so I can castrate you and shove it up your ass!'"

Sephiroth tried not to laugh out loud, "Yes, that would be him about eight years ago, wouldn't it?"

"Ah, adolescence. Don't you miss the good old days?"

"I would, if there were any worth missing."

"I suppose I can't argue with that." A quiet yawn seemed to sound on the other end. "Well, it's technically already tomorrow, so I suppose we both should get some sleep; I've got patrol tomorrow and then a three-hour training session with Zack. And I imagine you've got to wrap up your little rescue mission on your end."

"Yes, that's right. Tseng is meeting me here at dawn, so the Turks can take over the assignment."

"Have fun."

"I'll see you in about eighteen to twenty hours."

"Roger." With that last playful remark, the line went dead and Sephiroth shut his phone.

After another few silent moments, he extinguished the lamp on his desk, but he found it impossible to find sleep. He tried lying still with his eyes shut; he tried pacing to and fro in attempt to tire himself out; he even tried counting sheep, for crying out loud! Finally, he decided that the only thing that was going to put his mind at ease was to go find and talk to his other friend. Sure, he'd be pushed away or become the receiving end of cold passive-aggressiveness, but they'd been friends for too long to let that stop him.

He was just about to leave when a sight of red caught his eye: a beautiful, red leather overcoat. Hanging on the back of his desk chair. After Genesis had left and Sephiroth had called Angeal, he decided the best way to occupy himself was to clean the rest of his friend's prized jacket.

Without thinking, he grabbed the now-clean garment and exited his tent.

He couldn't help but smile to himself; ever since Sephiroth had presented Genesis with this gift, the young commander hardly went a day without wearing it. When he finally made the elite First-Class rank and uniforms tended to become a little diverse, Genesis made it apart of his. With the sword he himself fashioned, red was obviously a main contributor to its design as well.

Red, red, red.

What was with the color red that Genesis seemed so drawn to? Fire? Blood? Anger? Passion? All of these had some kind of connection with the younger SOLDIER, but maybe that wasn't it at all. Maybe it was just one of those things that needed no explanation. Red just had a quality that seemed so…Genesis.

A light blue began to glow in the far east by the time Sephiroth reached the bank of the river. He was hardly surprised to find a familiar figure sitting up against the base of a very large tree nearby. Genesis loved the wilderness—thought it was the most beautiful simple thing on the Planet. And he wasn't too unaccustomed to sleeping outside, either. Still, one could still catch quite a draft out here…

Quietly, Sephiroth sat himself down beside his exhausted friend; he carefully draped the long overcoat around Genesis's shoulders like a blanket. The auburn head instantly shot up with a gasp. When he caught sight of Sephiroth beside him, he more or less relaxed.

"Sorry," the General hastily apologized. "I thought you might be getting cold."

Genesis kept his eyes downcast and hugged the leather material closer around his frame, "Oh. Thanks." After a moment, he turned back to watch the steadily-flowing river.

The two sat in silence for a while, watching fish jump up every now and then from the water's surface. A light breeze picked up, but it didn't seem to faze either one.

After a moment and deep thought, Sephiroth turned to his friend a little and moved to lay a hand on his shoulder, but stopped himself. He let his hand drop. He sighed and started to speak, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you. And I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

Without turning to look at him, Genesis's voice blankly replied, "Don't apologize; you had every right to."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." The younger let out a sigh, wearily running a hand through his tangled hair, "The way I've been…being so inconsiderate to both you and Angeal…it's no surprise you eventually snapped."

"No matter how you justify it, you're my friend. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Please," Genesis lightly scoffed. "You shouldn't be wasting your energy on me; I'm too much of a wreck and you've got your own life."

"Oh, yes, you're absolutely right. After all, patrolling the building, signing paperwork, and being gawked at by passing subordinates is far more important than the wellbeing of my close friend," a slight exhale of amusement passed Genesis's throat. Seriousness returned to Sephiroth's tone. "I prefer to be your friend above all other responsibilities…but it isn't my place to govern your thoughts and feelings when you've had so much happen to you."

"Sephiroth…" Genesis for the first time shifted to face his older friend a little, "back when I still lived with my parents, a little yelling would have been an easy break."

An unconscious grimace broke Sephiroth's expression for a second, "Why are you thinking of that?"

Genesis retuned his attention to the river, "No reason. Some things are just hard to forget." After a moment, he quietly spoke again, "I suppose you were right—I shouldn't have come. I don't regret it," he hastily added, turning back to the General. "But…I must have forgotten how tough the field is."

"People live and people die, Genesis. It's a fact of life that applies to everyone. For some, death seems to come too early…"

"And for others, not soon enough…" Genesis met Sephiroth's eyes for a split second longer before turning away again. "Sorry. I just…ever since that day, I've felt like pieces of me have been dying, little by little everyday."

"I know. It's understandable that you want to end it all. It's no one's place to judge that."

Another pause. "I won't deny it: in spite of everything that had happened…no matter how much I hated it…" his arms shifted to lay over his abdomen. "A tiny piece of me sometimes felt…elated that I had a pure, innocent life growing inside me. That, no matter what motives were behind Hojo's actions…it was our little miracle."

They both fell silent for another short while.

The sun's light began to barely peek over the mountains on the other side of the river, basking everything in a dim golden glow. In Sephiroth's opinion, it gave Genesis a sort of surrounding angelic radiance.

The blank voice spoke again, "Why can't I forget, Sephiroth?"

"Perhaps it's something precious worth holding on to." Finally deeming the time right, Sephiroth reached for the smaller hand that rested on the ground between them. Just as the two gloved hands were about to make contact, a faint rustle in the bushes made his brow furrow a bit. A dark chuckle erupted from his friend.

"Heh, it looks like we have visitors."

"It seems they're very angry with us."

"Indeed. Shall we offer our sincere apologies?"

"I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Then let's play by their rules, shall we?"

Very slowly, the two SOLDIERS rose to their feet, raising their hands a bit in surrender. Inconspicuously, they darted their eyes around them. Their enemy was well concealed, but not well enough for two of ShinRa's best SOLDIERS.

"I've got two on my left and three others by the other bank."

"Yes. And there are five more in the woods off my right not twenty yards away."

"Two others behind us."

"And there's a sniper hiding near a cave's mouth up on the smaller mountain. Two more in trees about two-hundred yards away each."

"Ah. We must be careful, then."

"ShinRa dogs!"

Genesis and Sephiroth turned their attention to a cluster of trees ahead of them. Out stepped a Wutai commander followed by three grunts with spears. He was garbed in armor typical of those with high acclaim and rank. He glowered at the two SOLDIERS in front of him.

"What an honor it is to have two of our most dangerous enemies as our guests. I never thought such honorable warriors such as yourselves could be so careless as to let their guard down in enemy territory."

"Enemy territory?" Genesis's expert façade chided with a tiny laugh. "Have you no sense of direction? Last we heard, this area belongs to the Riversiders. That is, before you destroyed their home."

"Any land that hasn't yet been vandalized by your scandalous Mako reactors, we claim responsibility to."

"And we claim responsibility to preserving the lives of innocent people," Sephiroth calmly retorted.

"You act so righteous, SOLDIER," the Wutaian spat, pacing his way towards his enemy. "But you fail to realize that every life we take, their blood is on your hands." Sephiroth and Genesis exchanged a quick glance. "You see, if only your company would cease the attempt of ravaging of our native land, we would have no need to take hostage innocent citizens."

"You see, that is where you misunderstand us," Sephiroth replied. "As SOLDIER, we do not question the why our superiors do what they do; our only concern is ensuring the peace and tranquility of our fellow man."

With a sneer, the Wutaian turned and paced away for a moment, "Ah. So then you _are_ nothing but mindless killers, obediently bowing to your president's every whim without any thought or concern to whom else you may be affecting."

Beside him, Sephiroth felt Genesis tense slightly; his fingers began to shake and curl into a fist. Sephiroth ordered a hushed, 'steady' before his friend spoke unbelievably calm, "Twisting our men's actions with your petty accusations does not make your killing innocent people any more righteous."

The Wutaian stopped and turned slowly to stare at Genesis. His eyes seemed to narrow in thought for a moment before a sly grin stretched his lips, "Ah. Not many ShinRa dogs speak in such elegant patterns as you. Yes, I know who you are. You're that 'special case' ShinRa brought up from a poor village at an unusually young age. They say you were both an asset and entertainment to the company you serve so proudly." Genesis's eyes narrowed a fraction. "They say you became ShinRa's slut, an experimental root to advance their seemingly invincible army."

This time, it was Sephiroth's turn to become angry. How dare that man speak such vile words? He knew absolutely nothing about--

A certain rage Genesis hadn't felt before boiled up inside of him. His hand began to heat up, but his voice remained deadly calm, "You speak our language very well, Wutaian. Did your sources happen to mention," fire seemed to consume his hands as an equally strong metaphorical fire blazed in his eyes, "That I have quite a temper to go along with all my characteristics you hear tale about?"

Instantly, the three guards behind the Wutaian leader burst aflame, screaming and writhing in agony. Sephiroth's eyes widened a fraction and he tackled his friend to the ground just as three gunshots echoed throughout the trees. A small force to the metal on his shoulder was felt just before the hit he ground. The Wutaian shouted out orders and all the concealed enemy were rushing their way.

With a shout, another burst of flame erupted from Genesis's hand, causing all Wutaians on the opposite bank to suffer the same fate as the guards.

At the sound of the Wutai General drawing a twin set of katana blades, Sephiroth leaped to his feet, the Masamune materializing in his left hand. Genesis also stood, his beautiful sword appearing in its owner's hand as well. The two friends stood back-to-back, leaving minimal opening for their opponents.

"What do you say?" Genesis's dark voice muttered. "I take half, you take half?"

"How about I take all and you hurry back to the Glade?"

"Run away? Please; these guys are hardly too much to handle."

"Be that as it may, you're pains--" Sephiroth was cut off by a mob of attacks from Wutai soldiers. Sephiroth and Genesis broke apart, hacking and slashing at any enemy brave or stupid enough to charge them.

"Are dull at the moment. This is nothing I--" Genesis cut himself off as he threw a man off of him, spinning to slice him nearly in half.

Sephiroth ducked and a bullet ricocheted off the blade of the Masamune, "Genesis, get back to camp! That's an order!"

"Sorry, our servers can't take your order at this time."

"Alright then, make it a plea for sanity!" Sephiroth begged after slitting another throat and more Wutaians charged their way.

"You think I've gone insane?" the cold question greeted the SOLDIER General when the two friends finally faced each other for a split second. Genesis's eyes had an unnatural green glow in them. Sephiroth suppressed a gasp—he couldn't see any blue…

"At the moment…" the Wutaian General leaped at Sephiroth with an infuriated growl, katana blades swinging ferociously.

"I'll try and drive some of these guys away from you," Genesis's voice sounded almost normal again. Sephiroth caught sight of his friend taking off into the woods, in the opposite direction of their campsite. Several enemy soldiers followed, but a few others stayed with their superior.

A sly grin crept onto the Wutai General's face. With one last slash, he pushed off and disappeared in the direction Genesis had run off to. Sephiroth attempted to follow, but two dozen or so grunts attacked from every side.

They were no problem skill-wise, but they were just so many…

00

00

Genesis took off like a sparrow in a dive bomb. He dodged bullets flying at him from every direction, he cut down any grunt he ran into, and he never slowed his pace.

He couldn't head back to camp; sure there were loyal SOLDIERS that would undoubtedly back him up, but there were civilians there, too. They would get caught in the crossfire. So, he ran as far away from the Glade as he could, sprinting in random directions in hopes of confusing some of his predators and losing them along the way. His eyes seemed to burn as he threw more blazing flames at his pursuers. It felt similar to a mako burn he had acquired back when he was about thirteen, having gotten too close to a reactor's source. Only this time, it didn't hurt; rather, it gave him one hell of an adrenaline rush. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so energized. He felt…almost invincible.

He made it to a small clearing when Wutai troops leaped out at him from all sides. He sighed and brought up his prized sword in defense.

A/N: …………Y'ALL DON'T KILL ME PLEEEEEZ! I couldn't help it! I…I tried not to leave a cliffie, but it was jes getting' so good, and…old habits die hard, and…I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SOOOOORRRRRYYYYY! …you guys can't kill me, or……or this fic'll never be finished! Have mercy! …pleez?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: ……………You know, I really should be updating my other fic…but I had to update here! Especially after reading all the appreciative reviews! (…note that I'm saying this after I just barely got to keep my life after last chapt' stunt! Lol. J/K.) n e wayz, hope you Seph/Gen fans are READY FOR SOME ACTION!!!!! Whoa, but I'm getting ahead of myself…it's a little uncomfortable at first…

**To The Philosopher's Queen: Welcome!!! Yeah, I know; I didn't want to leave a cliffie for so long, but I was trying to avoid updating without updating my other one too. But then, I decided 'what the hell' you know? I'm glad you want to keep reading even though there's MPreg. Sorry bout that…glad you like it, though. I did put warnings for this chapter, if it helps! -_^ Enjoy.**

**To Consise Complexity: Welcome!!! Yeah, sorry about all the cliffies…but the way I see it, it just makes all my luvly readers want more, yeah? Glad you like! -_^ Trouble-prone, yes. Definitely. Poor Gen…or should it be 'Poor Seph'? Ahh, either way, life isn't gonna get easy for them for a while, I'm sad to report… :( Hope you enjoy nonetheless! Review again, plz!**

**To gothboymylove: Thank you for the thought! -_^ yes, I am feeling loads better, now! I'm still healing, but you have no idea how great it feels to be running and jumping and dancing around after two years of such inhibitions! N e ways, I think you're more interested in the story, so…glad you like the whole re-bonding thing…and you're right; NOT FOR LONG, MUAHAHAHAHA! …Uhm, on to business, I hope you like and review again!**

**To chibi heishi: Nope, can't be good at all. Why am I so cruel? Oh, yeah…CUZ Y'ALL LUV IT WHEN IT STARTS GETTING BETTER, RIGHT? I KNEW IT! Lol. …Maybe I'll be nice to Gen…or maybe not, lol. You'll just have to wait and see! -_^ …but don't come at me with an angry mob, -k-? *shivers* can't stand the horror! Enjoy!**

**Tsukikkage234: I knew you'd luv it! XOXOXO And, yep, you said it. Seophy's gonna have to get all in protective mode again! Glad you still like! Enjoy!**

**To Wilya: What can I say? You the best! -_^ I hope you like this chapt, too!**

**To gothicdragon752: Patience, oh homicidal one! Patience! You'll get your Seph/Gen satisfaction soon……and I thank you for showing me mercy…I never thought I'd survive after my last installment! So, thank you from the heart of my bottom…or, the bottom of my heart. Whichever way suits you! Lol. **

_**Warning: Very morbid stuff up ahead, including: explicit violence, child abuse, attempted rape, language, and one very pissed off Sephiroth…again. (May God have mercy on whoever's in his way this time…)**_

_Note: I wasn't sure whether to put this up as two chapts or one, but I guess one long chapt is good, no?_

Chapter Twelve: Hate The Rain 

Several Wutai grunts hit the ground, lifeless before their fall was over. Idiots. They were messing with SOLDIER, for Gaia's sake! Enhanced! The world's strongest! Practically invincible!

Genesis's scarlet sword slipped to ground. With a pained look, one of his hands went to his abdomen. He carefully eased his way over to lean against a nearby tree. The surge of energy was gone and the pain was back tenfold. How long had he run? A mile? Five? Wherever he was, he was far away from any kind of civilization—which was a good thing in one respect, but he'd obviously strained himself something terrible. And the blood flow kicked back in. Damn it. Could he _never_ catch a break?

He couldn't take it anymore; letting his eyes slide closed, he sank onto the ground, leaning over to lay his head on a tree root. Gaia, it hurt. Badly. He wished he had some of his painkillers with him…

A piece of cold metal touched his jaw. Fuck. Twice in one day? _You're really losing your touch, Genesis,_ he spat inwardly at himself.

"Nowhere left to run, ShinRa dog?"

With a curse, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, still holding his aching abdomen. The Wutai General stood before him, smug as a child who just got away with smashing his Pasteur's window.

"How may I be of further service to you, Wutaian?"

One of the twin katana blades pressed closer, drawing a small amount of blood, "You killed many more of my men."

"Such is one of the many omens of war," Genesis retorted, tenderly standing up. The blade followed his movements. "Or don't they teach you that in Samurai school?"

The Wutaian chuckled darkly, "You certainly talk a lot for a SOLDIER. You'd think a whore should be assigned to remain at home where it's most useful. Let me guess: you slept your way up the ranks, even offered your unique talents to your company to further their research as well." Genesis's eyes hardened again. "Whereas the Silver General is considered the emperor of our enemy in my land, you must be the emperor's bitch."

Genesis's hand harnessed its incredible heat again, but when he moved to make the Wutaian suffer for his words, a stabbing pain erupted in his chest and he met the ground once again. _Damn._ Had he tired himself already?

A shadow loomed overhead; Genesis didn't have to look up to know it was his enemy standing over him. He wished he hadn't dropped his sword…

"Do you know what we do to filthy whores in my land?" the Wutaian laughed. "Especially those who provoke violence?"

Genesis's eyes widened as he gingerly pushed himself to his hands and knees.

"…_**After all I've pounded into your empty little mind, you still went off and disgraced our family by becoming a filthy whore…!"**_

"_**You're no son of mine…"**_

"…_**nothing but a slut!"**_

A tiny crystal tear dropped onto the ground between his hands. A whore. That was what they all said. He was just a toy; nothing else. He wouldn't have been brought up to ShinRa if it hadn't been for that. He probably wouldn't have become acquainted with Sephiroth and Angeal if he wasn't so Gaia-damned pretty.

Hojo once told him he was _pretty._ Such a term that was usually taken as a compliment was a spawn of nightmares for Genesis. It was because he was _pretty_ that all this happened to him. If he wasn't a SOLDIER, he'd probably be--

A handful of his hair was painfully pulled—an action he had zero tolerance for. Genesis tried to jab the bastard in the gut for all its worth and then beat the living hell out of him when he found an opening, but he only managed to get two shots in before he found himself on the ground again, unable to remember how he got there. Gaia, he hurt so badly…

He turned over on his back, attempting to get back up, but a heavy boot stomped down square on his abdomen, pinning him. The commander couldn't suppress a whimpering groan at the force and pressure. The katana blade was back at his throat.

"My people treat dirty whores _like_ dirty whores." The boot pressed harder and it took every ounce of Genesis's energy not to scream.

"…_**You want to be a slut? I'll treat you like one!"**_

Blue eyes shut tightly against the bad memories. He just couldn't shut out the various voices ringing mercilessly in his head.

"…_**It's no fate that isn't fit for a pretty little toy…"**_

"…_**It's all your fault they treat you this way…if you weren't so pretty, maybe you would be spared from time to time…"**_

"…_**Whores don't belong here; they belong in a harem where they can be bought cheap by the hour…"**_

"…_**I wonder whose bitch you're gonna be next?"**_

One last surge of flame attempted to well up in Genesis's hand—it was too weak. And every time he tried, a shock of agonizing pain passed all throughout his body. He could faintly hear his opponent laugh. He became both angered and…scared. He hated feeling helpless.

He hated not being in control.

A sudden surge of adrenaline shot all throughout his body. He wasn't sure how he managed it, but he fought free and was staggering to his feet with his enemy taking a quite a fall that would definitely leave him in a bad mood. He spotted his sword in the midst of a circle of corpses not ten feet away. He shakily made for it.

The world around him suddenly spun. He threw his arms out just in time to prevent his face making a crash-landing to the rough ground beneath him. Then a heavy weight pushed on his back. He tried to throw it off, reaching vainly for the hilt of the red sword not two feet away, but…

SCHING!

Genesis's throat clenched with a pained gasp—judging by the intrusion of cold metal and sharp pain, a large blade stabbed straight through his shoulder blade and deep into the dirt, effectively pinning him. All mobility in Genesis's assaulted arm disappeared…and he couldn't reach to pull the weapon out with his other hand…dammit! Another blade slid beneath his throat. Too bad it was the dull side pressing against his skin otherwise he probably would have thrust himself down on it.

Genesis was feebly trying to push himself up a little with his one good hand when he felt hot breath near his ear, "I still haven't heard you scream yet. Is this why ShinRa has been so fond of you all these years?"

The SOLDIER's breath quickened just slightly. Oh, he's screamed before. Many times. But he wasn't keen to play role in another factor to a nightmarish routine he knew too well. He writhed around a little in effort to break free—he was in too much pain and he was so exhausted.

…A little more blood seeped into his uniform.

Genesis didn't even try to talk back this time. His whole body quit obeying his commands. He suddenly realized he was shaking.

A discreet scraping of metal sounded before a smaller blade came around and began to trace lines all around his belt buckles. One of his captor's hands came up to teasingly clasp around his throat, "Eager are we, pretty whore? Or is it…why, one of ShinRa's top officers isn't _scared,_ is he? I would have thought you would have been used to this sort of treatment by now, no?"

Rage would have built up inside Genesis…if it wasn't for the overwhelming fear clouding his mind. So instead of a barking retort, his voice came out in a whisper, "So now I see how it is your methods of torture are for your enemies, then."

"Oh, this," the Wutaian chided smugly. The dagger blade slid to Genesis's upper right thigh, just inches below the waist line, dragging across and around to the back. The leather made a whispering zip sound as it was cut. Genesis became even more rigid than before. "No, my people are quite civilized and humane when it comes to our prisoners. This is just for you." On impulse, Genesis's non-injured arm jerked up to push himself away from the sinful hands touching him, but it was immediately pinned under a viselike grip from the hand that had seconds earlier been caressing his throat. The Wutai General laughed, "If only you knew how many of my men would have been thrilled to meet you. They would have so much fun just getting to know you." The knife grazed over Genesis's crotch line at this last comment.

His breath came out in short, labored gasps.

_Sephiroth!_

00

00

A countless mass of the dead bodies of some of Wutai's finest warriors lay at the General's feet. Many and courageous they all were…but they apparently forgot who exactly it was they were challenging. Hence the 'dead bodies' part.

Sephiroth scowled at the blood dripping from his prized blade. With a sharp flick of his wrist, he shook all the offending red from its silver elegance. The Masamune had done its job once again, but Gaia it got filthy fast! He put it away, and was about to search out his friend once again when he heard light footsteps approaching quickly from behind. He turned patiently, knowing they were no threat to him.

"It's a little early to be running amuck in the woods unattended, wouldn't you agree, Reno?"

The teenaged Turk-in-Training (or TIT, as Reno preferred to call it), met Sephiroth's patronizing remark with his own cocky grin, "Hey, you should be thanking me. If it weren't for me, your ass would be buried alive in Wutai troops."

Ignoring the fire to his pride, Sephiroth glanced around him, alert, "There are more of them?"

"_Were_ more of them," the teen replied, tapping his nightstick on his shoulder. "Nah, but me and Rude took care o' the rest of 'em. And Tseng took off chasin' some crowd to the South end of the river. Rude's catchin' up."

"South?" Sephiroth turned and studied the area Genesis had run off to. Coordinating the sun's position and the river's flow of direction… "That's where Genesis went!"

Like a bullet he sped away, following the faint traces of his friend down an erratic path. He ran into some corpses here and there, but that only reassured him he was going in the right direction. And that Genesis had held his own…at least for a while.

It took him a while to realize Reno had followed him. The only thing that gave him away was the nearly-silent pants of breath right behind him. It made sense that he was almost undetectable—he _was_ training to be a Turk, after all. Heh, Sephiroth could just picture this kid becoming second-best to Tseng by the time he was eighteen.

Oh, damn. Way to think about the most cursed age Sephiroth had ever witnessed. He shut his eyes briefly, willing the dark memories away again. He tried to ignore the phantom cry of his friend calling his name.

_Sephiroth_!

00

00

He tried to ignore the pain as best as he could, but he just couldn't shake off the heavy weight on his back…

Surprisingly, the Wutaian was much bigger than him…an unfortunately stronger. Genesis tried to convince himself that it was just because he was in a very vulnerable state right now…but that didn't help his situation any.

He wiggled around a little until he managed to get one of his legs under him. Holding his breath, he bucked up hard, sending his captor tumbling off of him, but not for long. With his uninjured hand, he reached forward in attempt to possibly reach his sword again. It was _just_ out of his reach. Why did he leave his revolver in Sephiroth's tent..?

A small groan escaped Genesis's throat as a knee pressed into the small of his back and a sharp pain stabbed—literally stabbed—into his side, dragging along towards his waist. He could feel the blade scraping against his ribcage. That pain along with his untimely _feminine issues_, Genesis felt like passing out.

Gaia wasn't so merciful.

The knife pulled out only to stab through Genesis's good hand. With a barely-suppressed cry, the commander let his head fall against the dirt beneath him. What was the use of still trying to fight? He was weak, he was tired, he was in immense pain, and he had lost what willpower he had left against this bastard. Someone up there must really hate him.

He felt the tail of his red coat being pushed aside. Well, at least he had the fucking decency to spare his _coat_! After that, he shut is eyes and tried his best to shut out the rest. It was so unbelievable this was happening again…but this time it wasn't his close friend who was trying to be as gentle as possible; it was some sick bastard taking his fantasies out on the subject of international rumors.

Wait…how _did_ the Wutai know..?

His two belt buckles came unfastened. He knew his fate, but that didn't stop him from panicking. His frantic breaths wheezed in and out like a dying mouse caught in a mouse trap. Then a gloved hand clamped over his mouth from behind.

"Do us both a favor, SOLDIER," the other hand reached down into his pants. Out of instinct, Genesis tried to squirm away, kick the Wutaian, anything, but to no avail. "Don't even think about screaming now. There'll be time for that later. But for now, you're all mine."

There was zero hope of getting away now; the bastard obviously had the upper hand and he wasn't relinquishing his grip. Genesis had no option but to await his impending doom.

It didn't come.

Instead, he heard a gunshot. Then another one. And another. Heh, his imagination must be running wild in hysteria, now. He could just picture himself holding his firearm that wasn't here, shooting the bastard everywhere it would hurt before finally killing him. He couldn't even feel the pressure on top of him anymore. Pain must have become a myth. Oh, yeah. He'd gone insane.

Hey, who was talking? He thought he recognized that voice, but whose was it? His brain had just about shut down and--Don't move? Sure thing. It's not like he could anyways. …Ouch. It felt like someone had just yanked all the muscles in his shoulder out…

Where's the ground going? It's going further away…oh. He was just pushed up to a sitting position. He could make out a couple of black blurs in front of him. One smaller than the other… What's that? Was he alright? Hahaha, he was just fucking dandy! What the hell just happened anyway?

He heard voices in front of him saying something, but he couldn't make out the words. His mind was so foggy and he--Wait, he knew _that_ voice! Where was he?

_Seph--?_

00

00

"Commander, please stop fidgeting! Rude, help me out a minute," the very young Turk requested as patiently as she could and the older man gently held the SOLDIER still while she tried to pull out the dagger sticking nastily through his hand. Did he not realize it was there? He only seemed intent on finding whoever he was looking for.

"Is he alright?" a normally calm voice spoke a little unnerved to her.

"He'll be okay," Rude assured whilst handling a very delusional Genesis. "He's got a few wounds here and there and one ugly gash down his side. Cissnei's working on it, but he's pretty shaken up."

"No surprise," Sephiroth muttered to himself as he knelt down beside where his friend was being held. Shrugging Rude away with thanks and assurances he could handle it, the General carefully held Genesis up against his chest, strong arms holding his frame still. "Hold still, alright?" he muttered softly. He reached one hand up to pet his friend's mussed hair, "They're trying to help you." Hearing his voice must have been enough, for Genesis finally somewhat relaxed and let himself be treated.

"It's a good thing we got here when we did," the familiar voice of Tseng spoke over them. Sephiroth looked up to meet the Turk Commander's grave look and tone. "A minute later and…"

"What did you do to…_him_?"

Tseng's stone-cold expression hardened even more, "A rough tumble, admittedly. Still, he should feel lucky; I only shot him in _one_ of his heads."

00

00

Sephiroth decided it was best he and Genesis head back to headquarters ASAP. Tseng accompanied them, trusting Rod and Rude to handle the civilian situation with the other SOLDIERS. Genesis hadn't spoken since he recovered from the little _incident_ with the Wutai General. Sephiroth had apologized to Tseng for having to attack one of his own on account of them, the Turk Commander being from Wutaian descent and all. Tseng merely replied that anyone who dares harm any of the three he'd once been in charge of is no kin of his.

For a while, the helicopter ride was rather uneventful. Genesis sat on the opposite side from Sephiroth, gazing out the window for shame of meeting his friend's eyes. Sephiroth let him have his space; a lot had happened since they took on this mission. He had a feeling Genesis would take his time before embarking on another biggie like this one.

It was a long ride back to ShinRa and after about another hour, exhaustion began to catch up with the SOLDIER General. Between thirty-eight hours since his last rest (and even that wasn't very much with all the stake-outs for the first twenty-four after arriving) and all the excitement the mission contained, he could agree to a nap. He didn't want to, but his body and mind had different plans. Soon, without realizing it, his head drooped against the seat and he shut his eyes.

Genesis, meanwhile, didn't feel like sleeping at all; with sleep came nightmares and he'd already had his share for the day. Granted, he hadn't had much more sleep than Sephiroth, but after everything that had happened within the passed seven or eight hours…

Gaia, he wished he'd brought a book to pass the time and get his mind off of things. He hadn't had the urge to read in a while. He'd been trying to distract himself so much as of late, but books…he just didn't have the resolve to pick one up anymore. Even his prized copy pf LOVELESS—his favorite ever since he found it while wandering around in his father's study when he was young—had begun collecting dust. Besides, with all his racing thoughts 24/7, he wasn't sure if he could concentrate on any piece of literature.

Wow, what do you know, he already succeeded in clearing his mind of today's events. Ah, damn it. There they go again.

It was times like these when Genesis felt very much like a vulnerable child again. Sephiroth hadn't _always_ been there to protect him. The first couple of years of his life before they met, Genesis was on his own, always fending for himself. At times when he wasn't being punished for whatever he may have done wrong, Genesis often forgot he even had a family. The only one who noticed him from time to time was Mariana, his parents' head maid. She was a nice lady; she never spoke harshly to him and she would try to give him warning every now and then to hide out in the fields or his _secret place_ whenever his father would come rampaging. At times when his parents would deny him dinner, she would sneak him a piece of bread or two. After a night of sleeping outside in the rain, sometimes Mariana would try to greet him with a warm bath before he fled off to the orchards again.

They were simple little things, and they were rare, but he'd learned how to survive on his own the best he could. But growing up in Banora alone was one thing. Living what was left of one's childhood years in a place like ShinRa—where horrors of all kinds lurked around every corner—was something entirely different.

He thought he was strong, but only when he realized he how much needed Sephiroth—the one child he knew of that grew up in ShinRa's hellhole—did he realize how mistaken he was. Now it's gotten to the point where he can't handle a simple little assignment anymore. Dr. Freud, call your office, please.

For the first time since they began their journey 'home,' Genesis glanced over at his older friend for a moment. He seemed to be resting peacefully once again—the first time he'd allowed himself to since he'd slept with Genesis on his couch. SOLDIERS didn't sleep well on missions. Sephiroth slept very, _very_ little. Genesis…didn't sleep at all.

The youngest suddenly felt bad for stressing his friend out even more with his presence and drama. He shouldn't have come. This whole mess was his fault. To top it all off, he'd been very reclusive to a friend who was only trying to help, among his many other duties. Some friend he was, huh?

After another long while, Genesis finally moved. Getting up from his seat—and minding his bandages while he was at it—he made his way over to where Sephiroth sat, lost in his own dream world. Hopefully. (Sephiroth had been known to sleep so deeply when he was exhausted that he claimed not to dream.) Carefully and quietly, Genesis settled himself next to his dear friend. He was sure not to wake him when he burrowed under one of his friend's arms and laid his head down on Sephiroth's lap. It wasn't long before the two friends were both in a different world.

00

00

It was nearly dark outside when Sephiroth woke up to the familiar whirring of chopper blades that had sung him to sleep. The first thing he saw was Tseng, seated calmly and patiently directly opposite of him with his arms crossed over his chest. Sephiroth was about to speak—offer his apologies for falling asleep on him—when he noticed a certain weight on his legs.

He was a might surprised to find a mass of auburn hair nestled on his lap. Genesis was still fast asleep. The General looked back up, shamefully at a loss for an explanation, but Tseng merely smiled without meeting his eye.

"You two looked comfortable, so I didn't bother moving him," he said. "Besides, you both seemed dead on your feet when we met up. I thought it might be rude to wake you."

Sephiroth inwardly smiled. Yep, that was Tseng, alright. He was probably one of the most considerate people on the Planet. And he was almost always calm and patient. If SOLDIER's top three elites could ever claim to having a mentor…it would be Tseng, as odd as it may seem to many others. Sure, he wasn't _that _much older than them, but they did grow extremely close over the years.

One instance in particular responsible for that was when Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal as young teenagers were racing throughout the empty hallways, imitating a slightly different version of one of their favorite games they played in Banora, when they ran unceremoniously into Tseng rounding a corner. Three boys, a grumpy-looking Turk, and hundreds of papers made quite the mess in the otherwise deserted hallway. As per the friends' personalities, Sephiroth immediately helped the man to his feet and brushed him off, professionally and politely as he was raised to be; Genesis scrambled to gather up the scattered papers, apologizing repeatedly lest they suffer cruel punishment; and Angeal as the 'big brother' tried to explain and excuse their rather rambunctious behavior. Secretly, Tseng took an instant liking to the three mature and polite (although quite energetic) boys, but he had a reputation as an aspiring Turk and Company Officer. He frowned at them, taking his dropped forms from Genesis, and scolded that such behavior from ShinRa's potential elites was unacceptable in such a respectable facility and irresponsible in the first place; they should be ashamed and clean up their acts straight away if they knew what was good for them. After which, Tseng glanced around the corner from which he'd come and then back to the teens staring at the floor in shame before muttering lowly, "I suggest you take the Board Members' Elevator to get back to your quarters unnoticed before someone of higher brass comes along; they're scheduled for a meeting up here in about ten minutes." The friends looked back up at him, surprised at his sudden inexplicable kindness for an instant, before taking the Turk's advise and booking it to the nearest suggested elevator, knowing that these particular elevators were restricted.

Sephiroth pulled himself out of his musings and met Tseng's somewhat paternal gaze, "I never properly thanked you, Tseng."

The Turk looked up at him. He furrowed his brow slightly in question, "For what?"

"For everything, really. You've done a lot for us since the day we met you. And even just recently down in the Riverside Forest…I wouldn't have gotten to Genesis in time, but you…"

Another kind smile crept onto Tseng's face, "It wasn't heroics so much as it was chance; when we landed at the Glade and searched for you, we were informed that you weren't in camp, but someone had seen Genesis head off to the East River. I figured I could find one if not the other and still be on the right foot. That's when we spotted the Wutai tailing you. As Reno may have told you, we intercepted as many as we could, but then you and Genesis separated again. I couldn't get away at first, but I followed Genesis as soon as I was able. It was still difficult, considering the paths he took. He was trying to shake off some of them and he almost lost me with them, but," he let out a short laugh. "I know you all too well. I had to find him out of necessity to make sure he didn't get hurt. Again, that is."

Sephiroth lowered his gaze, his hand automatically resuming his habitual stroking of the tangled, yet soft hair, "I suppose, then, you heard of last night's events."

"Walters briefly filled me in on Genesis's 'injuries'. He appeared greatly concerned with his well-being—especially when he described the vast amount of blood and the commander's behavior. It was easy to put two and two together."

Sephiroth suddenly remembered something, "Tseng…when we were ambushed back at the river, the Wutai General spoke with us momentarily. The details aren't important, but he expressed some knowledge about…information only a select few are supposed to know about."

"I don't follow you."

"You know of Genesis's status," the General sighed. Tseng nodded patiently. "And you remember what…happened a few years ago." Another nod. "No one was supposed to know about it beside us and the Science Department. Sadly, that wasn't the case."

"You believe someone else may have found out?"

"The Wutai claimed to have heard certain rumors. Their version was obviously biased and bleak, but the details they elaborated on were…eerily accurate."

Tseng was silent at first. When at last he met Sephiroth's eyes, his expression was blank, but it was clear he was deep in thought, "This information is strange. If all of SOLDIER has been kept in the dark--"

"Hey, Boss!" Reno's voice erupted from the cockpit. "We're comin' up on Midgar!"

Tseng immediately made his way to where his protégé piloted the aircraft with little more than a quick, "Excuse me," and the two SOLDIERs were alone again.

Genesis stirred in his lap as the chopper began its descent to the landing pad, "We back yet?" he groggily wondered aloud.

Sephiroth nodded, forgetting that his friend couldn't see it, "It's about 1930 hours. We're landing now."

"Oh," was all he got and Genesis sat up. Sephiroth didn't fail to notice how he immediately slid to the far window.

As usual, Genesis was the first off, avoiding any possible confrontation. Sephiroth took his time, stopping to speak to the guard on duty. When finally he made it to the door leading from the helipad, he found Genesis leaning against it. The commander seemed a bit pale, even in the lack of light outside, and he was breathing slightly hard. Sephiroth gently took his arm—a gesture of both aid and concern.

"Are you alright?" his friend weakly nodded. The General opened the door, ushering them both inside. Genesis shied away from the touch of his grip, but followed. "I'm relieving you of all duties for the next few days. I don't want you leaving your quarters unless necessary, either. Either I or Angeal will--"

"Seph, I know," Sephiroth stopped in his tracks and did a double-take. Genesis didn't look at him, but his words were clear and sure. "I wasn't gonna try anything…reckless; I'm tired. And I'm sore as hell. I think I've had enough excitement to last me until my next assignment. I just want to rest for a while."

Sephiroth stood still for a moment, trying to piece together a coherent thought before settling on, "Just so long as we understand each other." He continued his trek down the hallway to the nearest elevator. "I need to fill out the procedural post-mission reports and then I'm turning in for the night. I suggest you do the same."

"Seph, I can file the reports; it's about the only skill I'm allowed to practice around here anyways."

"You need to rest. Besides, even without all the previous excitement, you'd be too fatigued to concentrate." Genesis opened his mouth to protest, but Sephiroth beat him, "Don't worry about it; a little paperwork once in a while won't kill me. Get some rest."

"Seph--"

"Genesis, please do not argue with me," the General pleaded, turning around to face his friend once again. "If I have to, I will make it a direct order."

"I-I was just going to ask…" Genesis pointedly avoided looking at him. Instead, he focused his attention on a very interesting chip in the wall next to him. "…Do you mind if I stay…in your quarters tonight?"

00

00

Sephiroth had to admit he was a bit surprised at his friend's request; normally, Genesis's reclusive attitude led him to be rather a loner, especially in big instances like this mission had. Of course he agreed, but as he numbly stood against the tiled wall of his shower, he couldn't help but wonder about the change in the commander's demeanor.

Mood swings weren't exactly a strange occurrence with Genesis; however something seemed a bit…off this time. Usually, when the copper-haired commander needed company, he'd usually request it in his own home or something similar. In fact, Sephiroth couldn't recall the last time he'd actually had Genesis for the night at his place. If he wasn't in his office or the training room, Genesis could almost always be found in his quarters. (Sephiroth supposed it was the only place that felt somewhat safe to his friend.)

After about ten more minutes, Sephiroth exited his shower feeling a might refreshed. As he patiently brushed through his long, silver locks, he could faintly hear the other shower in the other side of his apartment suite still running in the bathroom connected to his bedroom. Sephiroth arrived 'home' at least half an hour after he'd sent his friend away… Was Genesis…okay?

He certainly hoped so as he slipped on his silky black robe and made his way to his room. His mind ran over all the gruesome events that the mission displayed for them and hoped the younger wasn't falling into the pits off trauma due to it all.

The enslaved village, innocent civilians dead and dying all around, his vain attempt in rescuing a lost child, nearly getting trapped in the fires of the destroyed town due to certain circumstances, Sephiroth himself nearly flying off the handle at him, the Wutai ambush…other things…

Not exactly a great combination.

Sephiroth hesitated for a minute before lightly rapping his knuckles against the door, only to be answered with nothing but the sound of spraying water. He tried again, this time lightly calling his friend's name. When he again received no answer, he tried the door. It was unlocked.

Inside, the room was filled with so much steam, Sephiroth could barely see through it in the few seconds before it began to air out due to the open door. To his right, a crumpled form lay behind the glass shower doors under the too-hot spray, unmoving. Concerned, Sephiroth asked if he was okay, but did not enter lest Genesis greatly preferred his space at the moment.

It was a few seconds before the younger answered, but eventually, he croaked out, "Can…can you please bring me some painkillers?"

Sephiroth nodded, trying not to vocalize his relief, "Alright. I'll be right back."

00

00

Genesis didn't usually like using supplements to dull pain; he'd been through worse, so why for a simple case of really…bad…menstrual cramps?

Why?

Because every surge was a reminder—a reminder that he was…different. Not normal.

A freak of nature?

Angeal and Sephiroth would kill him if they heard him using the term to describe himself again.

Everyone's a little unique, they said. In some cases, a few were greater than others. Genesis just wanted to be normal. Sephiroth isn't normal, Angeal said. Who ever heard of growing up in a military/executive company? By the creepiest 'caretaker' possible, no less?

The same one who used both Sephiroth and himself for another little project? Yeah, him.

To be honest, Genesis couldn't understand how Sephiroth did it. He himself probably would have lost his mind if he'd stayed with his parents. How could Sephiroth put up with…everything that Hojo put him through? Sephiroth wasn't as inhuman as everyone thought he was. The General was once a child, too. He once had the desire to run, laugh, and play. There was a time when he didn't even know what sexual attraction was—or what it was used for.

Genesis let a shudder run through him as he pulled himself into a spare robe of Sephiroth's. It was a dark, velvet blue. It was quite soft and Genesis couldn't resist hugging it closer to himself. It was a little comforting to say the least. One major thing Genesis and Sephiroth had in common was the growing up without parental guidance or comfort. The tight little circle of friendship they and Angeal shared was…really all they had.

So why had Genesis started to pull away?

All his life he knew something was different about him. Yes, of course the obvious defect, but there was something in all of them he could sense. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but…it didn't feel…right. He sometimes wondered if Angeal and Sephiroth could feel it too, but they had been so preoccupied with Genesis that…no, they couldn't have. Genesis' head was so muddled and confused that he wasn't exactly the sanest person in the world. Maybe everything—all the world's happenings around him—was all just his imagination.

A long sigh escaped his lips before he turned and prepared to head out of the bathroom and face his friend.

He sat on the edge of the large bed facing away from the auburn-haired SOLDIER, a book lying open in his palms. He must have heard Genesis emerge, for he immediately looked up at him over his shoulder before standing to face him completely. The awkwardness in the air was so thick between them one could almost reach out and touch it.

"Uhm…"

"Right…"

"Uh, Seph, I," Genesis paused, unsure of what to say. In a moment like this, Genesis liked to distract himself so he didn't have to focus on the subject at hand. His eyes wandered over to the oak dresser beside him. The little black box he kept his earring in when he showered was sitting right there.

He grabbed it, numb fingers prying it open and began fitting the dangler back into the open lobe. He heard Sephiroth chuckle a little.

"You sleep with that in?"

Genesis' eyes narrowed a little in confusion, "Of course. Why?"

"Doesn't it hurt you? It's not exactly a dull stud."

"It's never bothered me…"

The tension broken a little. Genesis moved to sit on the foot of the bed, a little lost despite the several nights in his youth he'd stayed in this apartment. After setting his book aside, Sephiroth spoke again.

"There's supposed to be a storm coming tonight. I might be called for early patrol tomorrow with Angeal. You know how flooded the Plate tends to get," Genesis only nodded in response. "Will you be alright? Here by yourself, I mean."

A light huff erupted from the younger's throat, "I'm a big boy, Seph. Besides, I'll probably just end up filing paperwork in my office anyways--"

"I'd prefer it if you stayed here."

The room froze for a moment.

That was…unexpected.

Genesis nodded discreetly, standing back up again, "Alright, then. I should get some sleep. I'll let you do the same."

He was just about to the bedroom door—ready to crash on the couch—when Sephiroth's voice stopped him, "Wait." Genesis waited. "You need to sleep in a real bed. _I'll _sleep in the living room."

"It's alright; I don't mi--"

"I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Another pause. Finally, Genesis dropped his hand from the doorknob and turned back to the oversized bed. Sephiroth nodded and prepared to take his leave. He was halfway out into the hallway when his friend spoke, quiet and a might unsure of himself.

"Seph? …Could you please stay?"

00

00

A/N: Again, I was tempted to leave it off here for now since the chapt was already this long, and I didn't want it to stray, but I had a promise to keep to gothicdragon752…here you go!

00

00

_The smell reminded him of freshly-blooming fruits in the trees of the small village—sweet and ripe. The sound was almost like red chocobo eggs frying on his best friend's mother's stove for Sunday breakfast. The cold…reminded him of things he'd rather not remember…_

_Mud and water splashed beneath sprinting feet as their owner fled in no particular direction, but anywhere that would take him away from his pursuers. Midgar was dark and dead; not a star in the sky was visible behind the heavy rain clouds. His hair was plastered to his face and his cheeks were so drenched that one wouldn't be able to tell he was crying. _

_His jacket was shiny with the sky's tears, but the bundle he cradled so close to his chest beneath the soaked material was dry and warm. They would not take it from him—not after all they put him through. Even if…even if he had to desert SOLDIER._

_The pounding footsteps of boots on brick and concrete steadily increased behind him. He was exhausted and sore, but he pushed his body passed the limit and urged himself onward. If he made it to the train station…maybe he could buy himself a few more days to make it out of the city undetected. From there, he could travel to Kalm—hide out there for a few days…perhaps buy some necessities with what little gil Angeal was able to give him. He could stow away or hitchhike to Junon afterward. From there, he could take a boat. Corel was a remote place; it wouldn't be easily found. He would have a chance to think and strategize his next step. _

_Another fork of lightening streaked across the sky. He caught sight of a small alleyway not twenty feet from him. It wasn't much of a hiding place, but…_

_The thunder was getting louder overhead. The bundle stirred, shifting around a little. He didn't dare breathe. He could only pray the angel in his arms would go back to sleep. They were so close. _

_The large squadrons sprinted passed, the Lieutenant barking orders to find the subject before they lost him. Men scampered this way and that. In the midst of the chaos, he could make out a familiar dingy lab coat. The wearer stood calmly, glancing around him for any sign of the escapee. _

_Said escapee peered out just barely from the shadows of his hiding place, anxiously watching for when the living nightmare would move away. They were too close._

_The bundle released a whining coo. He nearly panicked, retreating and attempting to shush the child. _

_But it was too late._

_There pursuer turned in their direction, a sadistic gleam in his eye that sent the eloper into a surge of adrenaline, taking off deeper into the alleyway just as the men changed direction to follow. It was a dead end. _

_With a dumpster against the back wall… _

_And a fire-escape off to the right. _

_Time to put all his years of training good use. _

_He held his breath and charged forward. He held the whining bundle securely with one hand and leapt up onto the dumpster. He jumped again, kicking off the wall to propel himself upwards toward the rusty ladder hanging just above his head. His slippery gloved hand clamped onto the third bar from the bottom. The bundle cried openly, but he could not comfort him, now. Instead, he focused all his energy to pulling them both up with one hand until he could reach a foothold. _

_Was he scared of slipping? Absolutely. Was he scared of falling? Undoubtedly. Was he scared of dropping the child? Indescribably. Of getting caught?_

_Terrified. _

_He couldn't remember how he managed to make it to the roof, but that didn't deter him from running as soon as his feet touched walking ground. The men were right behind him. He kept running…_

_And running…_

_And running… _

_Until he came to the roof's edge. Without thought, he ran even faster. He held the child tightly in both arms, his eyes shut as he soared to the next building. He landed in a roll, making certain to land all his weight on every part of his body except the area where the infant nestled. He was up in an instant, still not letting up. _

_Until a half dozen of his pursuers emerged from the other edge of the roof. He turned back and ran the other direction again only to be met with more troops. On all sides more surrounded him. The child began to cry louder._

_Another lightening strike. _

_He didn't have his sword._

_He was too weak to sauté these bastards. _

_And he was all alone. _

_He didn't say anything—only cradled the infant closer. He did begin to tremble slightly, however, when the one man who made nightmares reality idly strode his way. His hair was stringy and mussed as ever with the pounding rain and the shadowy grin seemed even more sinister when a clap of thunder echoed above them. _

"_Last chance, Little Genny," he cackled. His glasses reflected the terrified and distraught face of his escapee. "Let us avoid conflict, shall we?"_

_He shook his head defiantly, "You can't have him," his voice was supposed to be firm and strong, but a whisper just barely made it out. "He's mine."_

_The wicked grin only widened, "I don't recall giving you a choice."_

_He backed up, only to be halted by the men behind him. He was instantly trapped and all he could do was hold onto the little bundle as tight as he could. The wails were impossibly loud and equally heartbreaking. The tears were falling faster than the rain. _

"_No…no…"_

"_Suzuki, if you please."_

_He struggled fiercely—he had to get away. _

_He couldn't tell which tears on the little cheeks were the infant's or his own. _

_A violent kick sent Suzuki stumbling back, but more assistants held him firm. The maniacal laughter mingled in with the roaring thunder and hissing rain. The child still cried. _

"_Shh…" his quivering voice hushed too quietly for his captors to hear as he crouched and folded in on himself—a feeble attempt keeping the bundle from reach. "Don't cry…don't weep…forget the world, just go to sleep…" he tried to sing…the little lullaby he used to listen sometimes as he would sit outside the window in the April rain to Angeal's mother sing to her son._

_They were pulling his arms away, prying the angel from his grip. He tried his hardest to hold on. _

_Something stuck his arm._

_It was getting harder to focus. _

_The wails of the child were drifting further and further away…_

_Another streak of lightening blinded him, followed by a deafening clap of thunder--_

00

00

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't!"

"Genesis, wake up!"

"_NO_! Don't…take him!"

Genesis was strong, even in unconsciousness. Sephiroth found it increasingly hard to hold him still. He tried to shush him, but his friend was still trapped in the world of dreams. He struggled and fought, but only when one of Sephiroth's hands found its way to smooth and comb through the layered trusses of hair did he begin to relax little by little.

"Shh," the elder friend soothed, holding Genesis securely in a loving embrace. "It's alright; just a bad dream."

"St…stop…" the copper-haired commander weakly urged in the last traces of sleep. When his eyes opened, they were drowning in moisture. He looked up at his friend before burying his face into the crook of his shoulder. Sephiroth meant safety. Seph would _never_ hurt him, "I'm sorry. I hate the rain."

"I know."

"I hate it; it scares me."

"I know, I know. It's okay."

Another lightening strike ripped a yelp from Genesis' throat, causing him to cling to Sephiroth with every fiber of his being. The general clung back. He hated the rain, too. Only because it cause his friend so much pain.

"Why won't it stop!" the younger cried to the ceiling, tears already streaking from his eyes.

"It will stop soon."

"I hate it!"

"I know. So do I."

Another loud strike made Sephiroth himself want to shout at the sky to cease its cruel game.

He probably would have, but…

The sad blue eyes were eerily close to his own green—closer than they ever had been before. He could feel Genesis' breath on his lips. It shuddered—he could feel it. The rain outside was a silent hum compared to its sound.

The entire room lit up with the next strike. Both SOLDIERS jumped, holding onto the other tighter than one could imagine.

No space was left between them. Both pairs of eyes were clenched tightly shut, but they could feel the fierce press of their lips on another's. They stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling back just by a hair's breadth. They stared at each other, a might confused at what had just happened.

Thunder boomed just overhead.

Two childhood friends were pressed against each other again. This time it was questionable whether or not it was an accident.

00

00

Angeal lay prone next to Zack in their large bed. He ran a soothing hand across the younger's shoulders, both taking a quick breather. It wasn't often they got to spend this kind of time together, but tonight was different.

"Angeal?"

"Yes, Zack?"

"…I love the rain."

A/N: Okay, _now_ it's the end of this chapt. I know the action's been a little slow-coming, but now it's time for all our Seph/Gen fans to REALLY enjoy the story, lol. I know this chapt wasn't the prettiest I've written thus far, but…ah, y'all know the drill. Let me know how I did!

…don't murder me in sleep? Or worse: while I'm awake?


End file.
